Master Of Aura
by ThommoDoesntCare
Summary: Life is an Unpredictable swirl of events, from finding out you're destined to be something from stories, to finally being with the person you love. Ash Ketchum was thrown into a destiny that will shape the future of the Pokemon World... With a little help along the way.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beggining

Hey people, my user says ThomoDoesntCare... Truth is that I do.  
This is my first story so take it easy on me yeah?  
I want to know honest and constructive criticism, I wont listen to and will blantantly ignore harsh comments.  
I love the whole 'Ash leaves, becomes badass, gets the girl, kicks rival ass... and yes... I am a Lucario fan, right up there with Garchomp and Charizard.

Cheers and enjoy the fic, I'll post as regularly as I can!

Disclaimer:  
Do not own anything related to Pokemon... wish I did... but i Don't... anyway...

ENJOY!

* * *

On a cliff overlooking the ocean stood a man, standing beside him was a small yellow rodent, Pikachu and a black and red Jackal, Lucario... the man was none other than Ash Ketchum, now 21 years old.  
_'Master... are you sure you're ready to return?' _Ash looked to Lucario and nodded, 'Yes Lucario... my training is over, and I am prepared to protect those that I care for.'  
Pikachu jumped to Ash's shoulder and rubbed his cheek to Ash's.  
'Pikachu Pika pi.' Ash smiled and scratched Pikachu's head with a smile. 'I know buddy... I know they all miss me... but I don't know the kind of pain I've put them through... it has been 6 years...' Pikachu shrugged.  
_'If I am to understand your emotions correctly Master... you are afraid they will be angry and reject you?' _Ash seemed a little stunned at the question, but eventually gave up with a nod.  
'I am...' Lucario looked at Pikachu who lowered his ears.  
'But at the same time... I'm eager to see everyone again, so let's go before I change my mind.' The two companions of Ash nodded and followed behind him as he turned and departed down the coast.

~

- {FLASHBACK 6 YEARS}-

'Ash Ketchum Get back here!' a voice yelled across a field. 'Yeah, like that's gonna happen!' another voice replied.  
Ash and his friends had all just reunited at Professor Oak's ranch after Ash had returned from Unova, and Decolora Islands, and right now Ash was running for his life from his female companions.  
May, Dawn and Misty were chasing Ash around the ranch after Ash realised he hadn't contacted them in a long time.  
To the side the males looked on in amusement, Brock, Cilan, Tracy, Gary and Max were smirking as Ash was going to receive serious amounts of pain.  
'Should we help him?' Max asked quietly, all the guys pondered until answering  
'Nahh...' and began laughing together. What they didn't realise, was that Ash had pulled a U-turn and ran past them with a smirk.  
'The stupid Kid had it coming...' Iris commented with a smirk.

'I'm not stupid and I'm not a kid!' Ash yelled and kept running, the guys heard a stampede and saw the girls heading towards them, Iris managed to get out of the way but watched as the guys got completely obliterated.  
Ash saw and laughed as he continued running; the girls got up and chased Ash again.  
The guys were left in a heap near the lab groaning, 'Maybe we should've helped him...' Brock added with a groan, Iris just smirked.  
After settling things the group were sitting around talking happily, Ash was quiet though, he was thinking about his adventures and how he hasn't really even begun his way to become a Master. He was knocked out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder; he looked up to see Brock with a friendly face. 'What's up Brock?' Brock nodded and sat down near him.

'Well Ash... I wanna know what's bothering you?' Ash raised an eyebrow and shrugged, 'I don't know what you mean...' Brock slapped Ash over the head, 'Don't lie to me Ash... I'm basically your brother... I know something's on your mind.' Ash sighed, 'you can see right through me Brock... really though I don't know what's wrong...' Brock frowned.  
'Tell me... what's on your mind...' Ash looked around at everyone enjoying themselves then back to Brock. 'Honestly... I feel I'm not reaching my goal Brock.' Brock raised an eyebrow. 'I don't understand Ash...' Ash leaned forward and sighed. 'Brock... ever since I was little I wanted to be a Pokemon Master... but now... I don't think I'm any closer to being one.' Brock began stroking his chin, 'Well Ash... I guess you feel after all the tournaments you've been in... You aren't good enough... am I right?' Ash looked at Brock and nodded. 'Yeah... we try so hard... and get no rewards for it... it's not fair on my Pokemon.'  
Brock sighed then looked at Ash. 'Then do something about it.' Ash was shocked by Brocks words and looked over. 'What?' Brock shrugged, 'You want to be a Pokemon Master right? Well do something about it.' Ash looked at the ground as thoughts were rolling through his head a mile a minute. 'Oh I want to Brock... I really do, the question that's been annoying me is... how? How do I do something about it?' Brock stood up and faced Ash. 'Come with me Ash.' Ash got up and followed Brock to the battlefield. 'What's the deal Brock?' Ash asked with a curious face. Brock crossed his arms, 'The deal Ash... is that you want to grow up.' Ash raised an eyebrow but quickly understood what Brock meant.

'Ash... you want to grow up and achieve your dream... you are sick of losing and being classed as second best. We've noticed for a long time that you are ready to get a reality check... but waited for you to realise it yourself.' Ash turned and saw everyone standing beside the field with firm faces.  
'Enough of being the kid who runs in head first and forgets everything he's ever learned... the only reason why Pikachu seems underpowered when you go to a new region is because of you... you underestimate yourself and your abilities... a Pokemon is only as strong as its trainer Ash...' Ash looked down as he heard Brock speak, 'And everyone agrees with me.' Ash looked at his friends and family who nodded.

'Ash... you have major powerhouse Pokemon... you defeated the Battle Frontier and Orange League... you forget how many times you've saved Legendary pokemon and the world! Ash you need a reality check... and realise how powerful you are... and how much raw talent, skill, ability and strength you hold!'  
Ash stood quiet until he felt a hand on his arm, he looked up to see May. 'Ash... think about your travels... think about all the experience you have, the tactics, and strategies you've used through the years... just think hard, and you'll realise what we mean.' Ash looked away from May and to the side of the field, all his Pokemon were standing with straight faces, from the group Pikachu sprinted forward and leapt onto his shoulder. Ash looked at Pikachu for a long time until receiving a nod from his partner.

Ash looked to the sky, and in his head all his past adventures, battles and life events began pouring into his memories, all the gym battles, League battles, Rival encounters and life battles shot through his head like a bolt of lightning, Ash then saw all his encounters with Legendary Pokemon, his attempts at saving the world and all he knew... all the times he was on the brink... but managed to come through for his friends and family.  
And finally the times he'd travel to know places... the eagerness he felt when starting clouding his judgement and thinking...  
Something snapped in Ash's mind, like a dam holding back vast amounts of knowledge and experience. Ash's eyes shot wide as he finally saw the stupid and ridiculous things he'd done... it was like maturity had kicked in the front door with guns blazing.  
Ash's Pokemon all began to roar and yell as they were connected to Ash, they all felt and saw what he saw, and they all snapped and finally saw the situation.  
Ash slowly raised his head and looked at Brock, Brock took a step back at the maturity and intensity in Ash's face and eyes, May ran back to the sidelines in shock.  
Ash just stared at Brock until he smirked, and a smirk wasn't something Ash did, usually a smile or a grin, but a confident smirk like this was foreign to Ash's friends. Brock felt the power radiating from Ash and his Pokemon. 'I think the motherload was just unlocked...'  
Ash stepped forward onto the trainer square and nodded to Brock,

Brock understood and released his Swampert, 'Swampert, let's see how Ash fairs.' Swampert nodded and took stance, Ash looked to the side of the field at his Pokemon before his eyes rested on his partner and best friend Pikachu.  
'You're up buddy.' Pikachu nodded and dashed forward with speed and sparked, he felt the rush of experience once again. Brock raised an eyebrow, 'Ash... are you sure Pikachu is the best choice?' Ash nodded firmly.

'Okay then Ash... Swampert use Earthquake!' Swampert roared and smashed the ground sending a shockwave at Pikachu.  
'Use your tail now!' Ash spoke firmly and Pikachu flipped onto his tail as the earthquake went past doing nothing.' Brock was stunned; then Misty spoke up from the side of the field.  
'Ash hasn't done that since he fought Surge for the thunder badge...' The others looked on as Ash countered.  
'Pikachu use Quick attack.' Pikachu dashed forward with amazing speed towards Swampert.  
'Swampert use Hammer arm now!' Swampert's arms glowed but at the last moment Ash smirked.

'Fade right with Agility!' Pikachu disappeared as Swampert smashed the ground missing totally, Ash then threw his arm out wide, 'Iron tail from above!' Brock heard Ash and looked up and saw Pikachu falling with a metal tail, 'Swampert... dynamic punch upwards!' Swampert growled and threw a glowing fist at Pikachu, but Ash grinned as did Pikachu.  
'Fade away and give it an Uppercut!' Pikachu disappeared once more causing Swampert to miss, then from nowhere Pikachu re-appeared below Swampert and smashed the Iron tail into Swampert's jaw knocking him across the field back to Brock.  
The group were stunned at the complexity and skill Ash was using; Brock was as surprised if not more.

'Wow Ash impressive... this isn't over though... Swampert up and use Hydro Cannon!' Ash frowned as the attack was fired towards Pikachu, the old Ash would've panicked... not anymore, 'Countershield!' Pikachu grinned and flipped onto his back using thunderbolt in every direction while spinning, the Countershield repelled the Hydro Cannon but Ash wasn't finished, 'Use the power from Countershield for a Volt tackle!' Pikachu shot up and at Swampert who stood his ground, being unable to move from after effects.  
At the last moment Ash clenched his fists, 'Volt hammer!' Pikachu screamed and was engulfed in a bright and powerful aura of electricity before all the power flowed into Pikachu's tail, after pivoting at the last moment on his front paws, he swung the tail into Swampert causing a massive explosion.  
The dust eventually cleared showing Pikachu completely unharmed and Swampert in a crater near Brock knocked out cold.

Max was the first to speak after a long silence, 'Holy Arceus... That was AWESOME!' Everyone snapped out of it and began looking at Ash with amazed faces; Brock recalled Swampert and approached Ash who was looking at Pikachu with a smile. Ash noticed Brock and walked forward to meet him.  
'Well Ash... I think our little Project seemed to work.' Ash put his hands in his pockets and smiled. 'Seems that way... I can't believe how stupid I've been.' Brock frowned. 'You weren't stupid Ash... you were just ignorant to your ability... that's changed now.' Ash nodded and looked to his Pokemon.  
'I'm sorry guys... for how dense I've been to you and your skill... and most of all our ability, no more... we change from now.' They all nodded with grins. Ash looked to Pikachu, 'and to you buddy... you're my strongest Pokemon, my partner and brother... you finally get to fight to your fullest okay?' Pikachu nodded with a determined grin. Ash then walked with Brock to the group, Ash looked over all the girls he'd travelled with and sighed, he'd have to clear up any doubts.

Ash walked forward and smiled, 'Thanks everyone for giving me a reality check... I'll never be ignorant and dense to you or my Pokemon again... I'm still the same person... but it's about time I acted my age... and first off, I need to clear a few things up that had skipped me previously.'  
Ash looked at Misty with a smile, 'Mist... I know now the feelings you had for me, but I also know you're over them now... but regardless I'm sorry for not realising.' Misty seemed stunned but then smiled. 'Don't worry Ash... I just got you before you matured... its okay.' Ash nodded with a smile then faced Iris, 'Iris... I'd like to clear something up. You are 10... I am 15, who's the kid?' Iris blushed before nodding. 'I'm sorry Ash... I just said those things because I couldn't believe after all you had been through, you still acted so immature.' Ash shrugged. 'No harm done.' Ash smiled at her to which she returned. Ash then looked to Dawn, 'Dawn... I know you had feelings for me, but I think it's best if I say now that I couldn't see you in that way... you're like the little sister I never had.' Dawn looked on with a blush. 'I know Ash, I came to terms with that a long time ago, and I see you as an older brother now anyway.' Dawn finished with a smile that Ash returned.

Ash then faced May, May seemed worried that Ash would say a similar thing that he said to Dawn and she began trembling. 'May... out of all my companions... I've felt the closest with you... how you were absolutely clueless about Pokemon when you started out is ironic with the situation right now, we have Pokemon so similar to each other, and we have the same ego and appetite...' Ash stopped and looked at Max. 'Max... on our journey many thoughts went through my head about being an older brother to you... how you learnt from me, Brock and May was great... the thing I'm saying is, I see you as a younger brother, because I love your sister.'  
The ranch went silent after Ash said this, mouths were wide open and a few had almost fainted at the scene, Everyone looked at Pignite expecting him to fly, Ash looked from the shocked Max back up to May who was standing with tears in her eyes, she looked at Ash with a smile before running forward grabbing Ash in a tight hug.  
'Oh Ash... I thought you would say the same thing to me!' Ash chuckled and hugged May back while the others smiled, Delia looked on with her hands together and a huge smile.  
Ash looked at May as they broke apart, 'Honestly... I was afraid you wouldn't return my feelings May...' May smiled and grabbed Ash again before kissing him.  
Now everyone gasped and fell over shocked at the scene, Ash immediately accepted the kiss and retuned it. After a few seconds they broke apart and smiled, Ash looked to everyone and grinned. 'I guess you weren't expecting that to happen...' Everyone nodded dumbly as May giggled.  
As Ash, May and the gang went to walk inside someone appeared from the Ranch wearing a dark blue cloak. Ash noticed him and stood in front of May and his friends.

'Who are you... why are you here?' The man stopped in front of them and removed his hood. A few recognised him and smiled, 'Riley! It's good to see you, why are you here?' Dawn yelled as Ash lowered his guard. Riley smiled and walked forward to shake Ash's hand, 'Ash, it's good to see you. I hate to be blunt and interrupt this reunion... but I need to speak with you... it's urgent.'  
Ash raised an eyebrow before nodding, 'Of course... but can we speak inside?' Riley thought hard before nodding, 'Indeed, this may affect your friends too.' Ash nodded and led the man inside where everyone took seats and positions in the room. Riley sat opposite Ash and pulled out a book.

'To be blunt, Ash... you are familiar with Aura yes?' Ash was curious about the question and nodded. 'Yes... I had to use it in the tree of beginning... and I used it again In Sinnoh while helping a Riolu... why?' Riley seemed shocked by Ash's words. 'So you have used it... interesting, anyway this is the book of Aura; it speaks of ancient times where Aura users served and protected the royal families around the world.' Ash nodded for him to continue.  
'You are familiar with the story of Sir Aaron correct?' Ash nodded with a few of his friends.  
'Right, well in each region there was a noble bloodline of Aura users. In Unova it was the line of Fuer, In Sinnoh it was the line of Gentu, In Hoenn it is the line of Raku, In Johto it is the line of Wyven, and In Kanto... it is the line of Cobia.' The room was quiet as he explained, 'You see Ash... I am a descendant of the line of Gentu... and you Ash-' Riley was cut off as Ash spoke. 'I'm a descendant of Sir Aaron... the line of Cobia...' Riley nodded as Ash continued. 'I don't know how... but I think I've known it since the tree of beginning... it also explains why Sir Aaron and I have the same Aura.' Riley nodded in understanding. 'Ash... I've been keeping an eye on you since our encounter in Sinnoh... I felt your Aura then and wanted to see when it would awaken... and thanks to your friends taping into your real abilities as a Pokemon Trainer... it has.' Ash seemed taken aback at this but riley continued. 'Ash... as soon as your memories and past experiences shot through you; did you notice a weird sensation?' Ash thought back until nodding, 'Yes... when I remembered everything it felt like a bolt of electricity...' Riley nodded knowingly. 'That Ash... was your Aura awakening.' Ash raised an eyebrow and the others all gasped. 'It did feel familiar... now that I think about it; I felt the same thing when I used Aura at the tree.' Riley nodded. 'Yes... but your ability now would make that incident seem minuet.' The others seemed shocked at Riley's words but Ash remained calm. 'But I need training... right?' Riley simply nodded as Ash turned and looked at everyone, his eyes finally rested on May who seemed confused. Ash turned back to Riley, 'Why though? Why follow me here and observe me, there's gotta be a reason... you wouldn't go to that much trouble unless there was.' Riley sighed and sat back into the chair.  
'There is Ash... the real reason rests in the Book of Aura.' Ash looked at the book on the table having forgotten about it, his friends all remained quiet. 'Go on...' Ash pressed causing Riley to lean forward again, 'Ash... the book tells of a prophecy... that is yet to happen... the prophecy goes as such;

Blood runs deep, Love stays strong,  
Ho-oh's trust, Lugia's song.  
The Descendant's journey hence forth ends,  
As the Chosen one will return again.  
Skill and ability only Legends can fathom,  
Born from the Ash of Ho-oh's passion.  
The line of Cobia follows the deed,  
defending the need,  
protecting the seed,  
Of Arceus' existence.

Riley finished and looked up to see Ash in deep thought, 'Ash... I know you aren't dense anymore and you understood the meaning of the prophecy.' Ash looked up with a straight face.  
'Why me... why do I always have to save the world... why was I chosen?' Riley lowered his head while Delia stepped forward. 'Ash Honey... you're special, that's why... everyone here knows it, you were meant for more than just becoming a Pokemon Master... I know one day you will achieve that dream... but If you were destined to do things that can change the world... then that's what is meant to happen.' Ash looked at his mom and smiled. Dawn then spoke up, 'Ash, the moment I saw you run up Team Rocket's machine to save Pikachu I knew you were special... your care and love was obvious.' Ash then faced Dawn. Misty then smacked Ash's head. 'You dope, everyone that's ever met you knows you're destined for great things... so accept it Ash... we all have.'

Next Brock stepped forward, 'Ash... your thinking has always amazed me... since our gym battle, I've seen you change and grow for years, the things you've done... people you've saved, plots you've prevented... its mind blowing... you're special Ash, and if anyone can save the world it's you.' Ash looked down with a small smile until Max spoke,  
'Ash... you've always been my idol, and getting to travel with you was the best thing I ever did... I know you are meant to be a hero, I know you already are our Hero... especially May's.' Ash turned to see Max finish speaking and May smiling quietly behind Max.  
'He's right Ash... you know now that I love you... if anyone believes you're special it's me... so do what you have to... you're meant for amazing things.' Ash smiled at May who returned the smile, Gary then nodded to Ash,  
'Ash... I've seen you grow from a dense beginner here in Pallet town... to a strong trainer at the Silver conference... and finally my friend... you're one of a kind Ash.' Ash smirked at Gary who shrugged, Professor Oak agreed.

'Absolutely... you're different Ash, you're meant for great things.' Tracy nodded at what the Professor said, 'Same here Ash, when I saw you and how selfless you were to save Lapras in the Orange Islands I knew.' Iris and Cilan both nodded, 'Ash... even if our adventures were small compared to your others... and we both know how special you are...' Iris spoke with a smile, Cilan nodded, 'I agree, you have surprised me how selfless and bold you are in the face of danger.' Ash was overwhelmed by the compliments he was receiving.

'Thank you... thank you all, I wouldn't have gotten this far without each and every one of you.' Everyone smiled and Ash looked back to Riley. 'What do I have to do Riley?' Riley stood up followed by Ash. 'Ash... you are to be trained in the way of Aura... you are destined to be the greatest Aura user of all time...' Ash's eyes bulged. 'Wow... that's a big thing to live up to...' Riley nodded, 'You can do it Ash... but for this... you'll need to leave your friends... I don't know for how long though...' Ash gasped and looked at his friends who all seemed saddened, he looked to May who was about to cry, 'May... come here.' Ash held his arms out and she ran into them. 'I know you have to do this Ash... It's just so soon... and we just got together.' May then cried into Ash's top while he rubbed her back. 'I know May... I hate the idea of losing you... but promise me one thing...' May looked up and nodded, 'Wait for me?' May smiled and hugged Ash again. 'Of course I will Ash... I'd wait forever.' Ash smiled and kissed her head. Ash looked at Riley, 'Where are we going?' Riley shook his head, 'Sorry Ash... I can't tell you until we arrive there...' Ash nodded and faced everyone. 'I guess it's goodbye then...' Brock stepped forward and shook his head, 'No Ash, it's not goodbye... its See ya later.' Ash grinned and looked back to Riley, 'Do I bring my Pokemon with me?' Riley nodded and turned to Professor Oak, 'Professor, can you unlock Ash's carry limit so he can carry all his Pokemon?' Oak stroked his chin then nodded. 'Absolutely... I'll be a few minutes.' Riley and Ash nodded, so then Ash proceeded to hug and say goodbye to everyone.

Oak finally returned, 'All done, Ash you can carry an indefinite amount of Pokemon, until you finish your training.'

Ash nodded and turned back to everyone, 'Well... See ya later then.' Everyone nodded and Ash gave May a kiss before leaving with Riley.  
The two left the lab with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, he remained quiet through the business, just glad he could go with Ash.  
'How long will it take us to get to where we're going Riley?' Riley smirked and grabbed a Pokeball and opened it revealing a Metagross.  
'Metagross, please use teleport.' Ash's eyes bulged but before he could speak they vanished. 

* * *

That's the first Chapter under wraps... let us know what you think from the opening, will post when possible, cheers!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Training Begins

Greetings, another quick update. Had a couple in the bank to start with, so like I said hit me with your points but keep it friendly yeah?

Disclaimer:  
Like I said... Do not Own Pokemon or any of its affiliations.

ENJOY!

* * *

Almost instantaneously the Four reappeared in a field with rolling hills and trees.  
'That felt weird...' Ash commented before stumbling onto a knee. Riley saw and ginned. 'First time is always shaky... you right?' Ash nodded and stood up. Pikachu patted Ash's head earning a smile. 'So Riley... why can't you tell us where we're going?' Riley heard Ash and faced him. 'Actually... I can tell you, I just couldn't tell your friends, I know they wouldn't ever betray you, but it's the rule that no one other than Aura users can know.' Ash understood and nodded. 'We're actually going to a sacred place known as Camelot... it's the Royal kingdom preserved from ancient times.' Ash was stunned. 'So it's still like the olden days inside?' Riley nodded. 'Indeed... but the Book of Aura states that when the Chosen one travels there... he must do so from modern times... so as normally I would disguise myself in their clothing... you shall not.' Ash was still shocked. 'So... I go into this place as myself... where they are living in medieval times?' Riley nodded. 'Yes... they are going to be holding a tournament soon; you need to prove yourself in this tournament.' Ash sighed, 'I guess its all part of the quest... okay let's go.' Riley nodded and they walked until coming upon two trees bent at the top forming an arch. 'Here Ash...is the entrance to Camelot.' Ash looked at the arch and raised an eyebrow. 'I'm guessing there's some sort of special key or word that opens the gate?' Riley laughed but shook his head. 'Err no Ash, you've watched too many movies, we just have to walk through the arch... our Aura leads the way, and Pokemon are pure of heart so they are granted access.' Ash nodded and followed Riley as they walked towards the arch and as they walked under they both vanished and reappeared in a lush forest.  
'I should be used to these things by now...' Riley just laughed at Ash and pointed down a dirt road. 'This is the path Ash.' Ash nodded and walked beside Riley. As they walked Riley pulled a cloak from his bag and put it on, he shifted his hat so he looked medieval. Ash smirked, 'Nice outfit...' Riley laughed, 'Oh don't worry... I'm curious as to how they react when they see you...' Ash looked down at his clothes and shrugged. 'You say I'm supposed to dress like this... then so be it.' Riley nodded and looked forward to see a large castle. 'Here we are Ash...' Ash nodded and looked in awe at the castle. 'Like something from a fantasy...' Riley nodded and they approached the large gate where two guards were standing, upon seeing Riley they grinned. 'Oh so the great Bard returns... and it seems he's brought along a jester.' Ash frowned at the comment but Riley held his hand up.  
'You are right loyal guards, I bring entertainment for King Edward and Queen Alyssa, may we enter?' the guards nodded and opened the gate. 'Don't hurt yourself Jester... the royals are harsh with entertainment.' Ash just nodded and followed Riley.

After walking inside they found themselves in a large market with medieval dressed people everywhere, there weren't any poor people around, and the kingdom flourished. Everyone was well off. Ash looked around earning weird looks from people, the occasional boy or girl would giggle, Ash ignored it and looked to see Riley and himself approaching the inner keep.  
'We enter the Royal part of the kingdom now Ash... and don't speak until I say it's okay.' Ash nodded and followed on.  
They entered a chamber that looked amazing with chandeliers and ornaments everywhere, at the end of the hall were two thrones, in those thrones were two people, a rugged man and a beautiful blonde haired woman.  
The guard beside the door spoke loudly,  
'King Edward and Queen Alyssa, I present the Bard Riley, and his Jester acquaintance.' The King and Queen looked at Ash with amused faces until they reached the steps.  
'You're Majesties.' Riley bowed and nodded to Ash to follow, Ash did so and they both nodded their heads in reply.  
The king spoke up, 'What brings you here Bard, you know we don't like surprises.'  
'Your Majesties, I come with an acquaintance of mine. I wish to enter him into the Tournament held tomorrow.' The King and Queen laughed loudly. 'Him... But he is but a boy! How will he handle the tests that the Tournament holds?' Riley glanced at Ash who seemed a little peeved.  
'Your highness... may I ask that you simply trust my reasoning? He will not disappoint.' The king and Queen exchanged glances before the King smirked and nodded. 'Very well Bard, he may enter... do not disappoint us.' Riley nodded with a smile before turning and leaving with Ash.  
Ash and Riley wandered through the gardens while conversing.  
'Ash, I apologise for throwing this upon you so suddenly but it's the best way to begin your training.' Ash sighed and shrugged his shoulders, 'Don't worry Riley, and just tell me what I'll have to do.'  
Riley grinned and pulled out a fixture of some sort from his pocket and showed Ash.  
'There are 3 rounds Ash. The first round will be split into 3 sub-groups; Speed, Strength and Stamina. For speed you will be in a race against others, in Strength you will have to break an object... and in Stamina you will have to endure hanging or holding onto a ledge or pole as long as you can. The second round is an obstacle course; you will traverse a field of objects and traps to the finish.'  
To say Ash was shocked was an understatement, 'WHAT!? How am I supposed to handle all of this?' Riley chuckled, 'Ash... that's why it's a good start, see how you go... but the tournament is heavily decided in the battle round.'  
Ash perked up at this, 'Wait... did you say that there is a battle round?' Riley laughed and nodded. 'Yes Ash, the final round is of Pokemon Battles.' Ash then smirked. 'That's more like it.' Riley grinned. 'Indeed... just battle like you can and these medieval people won't battle to your standards.'  
Ash nodded and allowed Riley to tell him more of the rounds.'

The next day Ash was leaning against a wall as the speaker addressed the competitors.  
'And such forth there shall be no killing, attempting such deeds will lead to disqualification and if succeeded... Death, But on to the rounds; in the first round we begin with the Speed challenge, would the competitors make their way to the starting line.'  
Ash got up and made his way to the line, as he arrived a big burly man saw him and laughed. 'HAHAHA the competition has taken a turn for the worst this year!' Ash looked up at the man and smirked. 'I'm surprised you can move your mouth with all that fat in your head.' The other competitors burst out laughing while the man growled. 'You'll pay boy...' Ash shrugged and got ready.

'READY... SET... BEGIN!' The man yelled and as he spoke Ash darted forward with amazing speed into the race, the others all gasped before taking off after him.

Up in the stands Riley sat in the box beside the King and Queen with a knowing smile. 'Good work Ash, take it by storm.'

Back on the track Ash was ducking and weaving through the trail, a man was gaining on him but a small path was the only way through, it was low and small. Ash being Ash ran and slid through the gap, making all the others take the long way.  
Ash was leaping and climbing through the track making good time when he felt himself tripped off his feet and rolling to a stop.  
'HAHAHA see you later boy!' The burly man cried out with a grin. Ash smirked and got up before dashing forward again. He managed to catch up to the man and whistled the man glanced back before seeing Ash sidestep him and grin. 'See ya!' Ash yelled before jumping a stone and branch.

The race went on for another ten minutes before the crowd could see the competitors in the distance, surprising the crowd Ash was in the lead by a long way; he seemed hardly fazed or tired at all. Riley smirked as Ash crossed the line and waited patiently for the others who stumbled, groaned or crawled over the line.  
'Well Ladies and Gentlemen, the victor of the speed course is...' Ash grinned and leaned to the man who nodded.  
'The winner is... Ashton!'  
Riley grinned as the group drank and regained their strength.  
'Next up we have the Strength challenge! Everyone will move forward and attempted to break this piece of wood, starting with... Guy.' The burly man stepped forward and smirked, he walked up and punched the board with a growl, and the board snapped causing the crowd to cheer.  
One by one the other competitors attempted to break it and failed each time, then came Ash's turn. Ash noticed each time the smaller men tried punching the board with fists, Ash knew how to deal with this.  
'And now the speed challenge winner... Ashton!' The crowd roared with excitement as Ash walked forward. Ash then took in a deep breath and thrust his arm forward, but instead of a fist Ash used his palm, which effectively broke the board in half, the crowd gasped while Guy frowned. Riley smirked, 'Good Ash... you're using your head.'  
'Now down to two competitors in the strength challenge, we shall bring in a harder test!' As he spoke two men came out with a slab of stone. Guy's eyes widened at the sight, how was he supposed to break granite!?' Ash though just looked on with no movement.  
Guy was first and was told to break the slab with hands only. He tried and tried but failed miserably. Ash then stepped forward. He glanced to Riley in his hand held a small blue orb. Ash knew immediately that he had to use Aura... but how?'  
Ash stood in front of the stone as the crowd grew silent, Ash closed his eyes and focused like he did at the tree of beginning, after a few moments he felt a jolt... Ash then tried controlling it and guiding it into his right arm... then hand. Ash shot his eyes open and felt the fuzzy sensation is his hand and smiled.  
With a roar Ash thrust his arm forward and with a loud crack, then stone broke in half and hit the ground. The crowd was stunned silent for a while until they snapped out of their dazes and cheered loudly.  
'Well Ladies and Gentlemen; it seems Ashton has claimed the Strength challenge as well!'  
Riley smirked. 'You are on your way Ash...'

'Now to the final challenge of round one, we have the endurance/ Stamina challenge!'  
Will the competitors take position on the field; you will each simultaneously be holding onto this beam, the last to remain holding will win the challenge!' The crowd roared as each competitor grabbed onto the beam, after the bell was rung it took a few minutes for the first few to drop, over the next ten minutes more and more dropped leaving just Ash, Guy and another one. Eventually after another five minutes the man dropped leaving Ash and guy hanging.  
'Give up now boy... I always win this challenge!' Ash just chuckled.  
'Oh really... Have you ever hung for your life while attempting to rescue your best friend?' Guy just frowned. 'Exactly... I have incentive!' Ash spoke with pride and hung with ease. After another ten minutes Guy was starting to tire, with a loud groan he dropped declaring Ash the winner of the challenge, and winner of all three challenges, making him the victor of round one.  
'Well Ladies and Gentlemen; the winner of the first round is Ashton! Now for the second round we have a treat, it shall be the obstacle course!'

After a long and gruelling course, one by one the challengers failed, fell or were knocked out leaving Ash and once again Guy to the final stretch.  
'Better give up boy... no one... not even me can pass this course!' Ash turned back to the way ahead and saw a beam with swinging axes and hammers, below it a mud pit, after that was a steep hill with sharp wire fed through the roof of the tunnel, and at the bottom was a pit full of mud with the only way across as three swinging platforms.  
'Ash looked to Guy and grinned. 'Want to go first... Or too scared?' Guy growled and pushed Ash out of the way before running at the swinging Axes and hammers, he clipped a few but got through before jumping and sliding down the tunnel of mud and wire, he reached the bottom and went to leap to the platform but missed and plummeted to the pit below causing the crowd to laugh and cheer.  
Ash watched Guy fall and smirked, the Platforms were timing... as were the axes and hammers... without waiting for a go Ash darted forward and ducked and weaved through the axes and hammers with ease, we jumped and slid down the mud tunnel and timed the jump at the end, landing perfectly on the platform, he waited and timed the second jump, then on the last he leapt and rolled to the finish with a grin.  
The crowd roared and cheered Ash's name while Riley looked on with a smile. The king and Queen were curious to who this boy was.  
'Ladies and Gentlemen we are down to our final Round, the Pokemon Tournament!' Everyone cheered while Ash smirked.  
After going and getting their partners all the competitors were standing with their selected Pokemon, Pikachu being with Ash always was assumed as his choice... how wrong they are.  
'The final round will be a round-robin system, each challenger will battle and the one with the most victories will win the round!' Ash nodded to Pikachu who grinned.

'This is Ashton verses Gerald in round robin match 5, challengers... begin!' Ash watched as the man sent his Machop from his side to battle; Ash smirked and reached of a Pokeball. 'Time to surprise them buddy...' Pikachu nodded and watched as Ash hurled a ball to the field releasing Sceptile.  
Everyone but Ash and Riley gasped at the scene; a Pokemon appearing from nowhere was unheard of.  
'Shall we battle?' Gerald nodded and ordered a karate chop but Ash grinned, 'Sceptile use agility into a Leaf blade from the right, and then fade left.' The crowd and his opponent thought he was mad until Sceptile vanished and slashed Machop from the right, then disappeared before slashing again from the left, Machop was sent across the field knocked out.  
'Oh my... Ashton's Sceptile wins!' Ash nodded to Sceptile and recalled him earning another gasp from the crowd.  
The rounds went on and on, Ash had used many different Pokemon to sweep the competition, from Sceptile, Infernape and Quilava... to Bulbasaur, Krookodile, Snorlax and Gible. Eventually Ash had a clean sweep and was up against Guy for the final battle to declare the victor of Round 3.  
'I've watched you battle boy... and your tricks won't stop me!' Ash just sighed and watched as Guy's Rhydon moved onto the field. Ash grinned and looked to Pikachu who sparked before jumping to face it.  
'HA! Your rodent can't hope to defeat my Rhydon!' Ash only shrugged. 'We'll see... but where I'm from, my Pikachu has defeated a Regice.' The crowd gasped at his words but Guy scoffed. 'You expect me to believe that thing defeated a titan... those are Lies!' Ash just chuckled. 'Okay then... let's battle.' Guy growled. 'Rhydon use Fissure!' Ash smirked and got into battle mode. 'Pikachu, Tail now.' Pikachu obliged and jumped onto his tail negating the Fissure, 'Now spring into a Quick attack!' Guy laughed. 'Rhydon use Rock Blast!' it then charged and fired the rocks, but Pikachu just weaved around them. 'Pikachu fade right, and then use Agility!' Pikachu blurred using Agility and then reappeared on the right of Rhydon, Ash grinned 'Uppercut Iron Tail!' Pikachu yelled his name before vaulting up from the ground and smashing a silver tail into Rhydon, it was sent across the field into the wall knocked out cold.  
'Pikachu wins... this Round and Tournament goes to Ashton!' Ash smiled at Pikachu who sat back on Ash's shoulder. 'Good work buddy.' Pikachu smiled and Ash then noticed Riley approaching.  
'Well Done Ash... not the level you were expecting but still... well done.' Ash nodded and followed Riley back into the castle where the King and Queen were at their thrones.  
'Ahh hello Bard... it seems you were right about this one... he has quite the talent.' The king spoke with a smirk. Riley though just walked slowly to the thrones and called Ash over.  
'You Majesties... this is of high importance, and whatever I say, you must believe it as the truth.' The king and Queen shared looks before nodding.  
'The truth is my lord... I am no Bard, and Ash is no Jester... In fact, I myself am an Aura Guardian.'  
The king immediately burst out laughing, 'OH really... you amuse me Bard.' Riley frowned and stuck his arm out, and in his palm a blue ball of Aura appeared glowing brightly.  
'I am not joking about this your highness... Ash here is an Aura Guardian in training; I wish to be granted access to your history and resources to assist in his training.'  
The king and Queen were stunned silent, but eventually the King smiled. 'To see a true Aura Guardian in person... amazing... my father spoke of stories of the ancient Hero Sir Aaron... this is amazing.' Riley chuckled. 'I fear the other competitors had no chance against Ash my lord, even being a novice in Aura... he is years ahead of any normal person.' The king nodded, 'Indeed... why have you come to Camelot in the first place?' Riley stepped forward and smiled.  
'Your majesty, my name is Riley. I am from the line of Gentu of Sinnoh. Whereas Ash... he is a direct descendant of Sir Aaron himself in the line of Cobia.' The king's eyes bulged before chuckling. 'Most interesting...' Riley nodded and continued. 'Ash and I only seek refuge and peace to train and rest in your kingdom my lord... it would ease our efforts greatly with your help...' The king turned to the Queen who was smiling; the king nodded and looked back to Riley and Ash.  
'What kind of King would I be to refuse the refuge of two Aura Guardians, it is of the highest order that you be treated as royalty and have access to anything you wish while in our kingdom.'  
'Thank you your highness.' The king and Queen nodded with a smile before Ash and Riley were escorted from the main hall and into a corridor, they were showed a room each by the servant, they were situated across from each other.  
Riley then followed Ash as they walked into his room 'Not too bad huh?' Ash looked around in awe at the room, it was huge. 'Yeah... it's cosy.' Riley turned and looked at Ash. 'Ash... I just want you to know... it might be a long time until you get to see your friends and family again...' Ash looked at Riley and frowned, 'I know Riley... but it's all for the greater good right?' Riley nodded and walked to the window. 'We won't just be staying here Ash... everyone knows that Rota is the where Aura was born... we will have to go to Rota once or twice during your training... okay?' Ash nodded, 'I understand, anywhere else?' Riley smirked and nodded. 'Yes... your training will take us many places... it will be a tough journey... are you up for it?' Ash turned around and grinned. 'Absolutely, right Pikachu?' Pikachu smiled and rubbed against Ash earning a chuckle. 'We'll do it together, right buddy?' Pikachu nodded and they looked at Riley. 'Let the journey begin?' Riley chuckled and walked to the door; he turned his head at the last moment and grinned. 'Let the journey begin.' And with that Riley left.

* * *

And chapter two is done, hope you liked it, and sorry about the bunched writing... I personally write as such. I'll hit up chapter 3 when I... suppose when I feel like it? :P

Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3 - Time Skips and Training

Greetings, another update here... will be the last until tomorrow night or Thursday.

Disclaimer:  
Do not own or am in any way affiliated with Pokemon... its owned by the Pokemon people.

ENJOY!

* * *

-{TIME SKIP 2 YEARS}-

'Damn it Riley!' Ash was on the ground breathing heavily as Riley stood over him with a smirk.  
'Come on Ash... I thought you said you'd hit me?' Ash groaned and stood up, Pikachu was sitting to the side with Riley's Lucario watching them fight it out.  
Ash got up and threw a fist which Riley parried and spun while slapping Ash on the head.  
'Ash, stop trying to hit me, and start focusing on sharpening your senses, focus only on my Aura... not my body.' Ash stopped and relaxed, he closed his eyes for a few seconds until they opened glowing blue. 'That's better Ash... now, hit me?' Riley barely got a word out before Ash dashed forward with amazing agility and threw an arm at Riley, luckily Riley dodged it, 'Shit Ash... okay then, let's dance!' Riley closed his eyes and opened them again glowing blue. 'Let's go!' Riley dashed and threw punches and kicks at Ash who blocked and dodged them all before spinning and kicking Riley's legs out, Riley rolled backwards to dodge Ash's fist coming down, dust flew everywhere and Ash shot forward again with a fist that Riley blocked and returned, Ash spun left and swung his arm which Riley ducked to dodge, Ash tried to knee Riley but Riley blocked it and jumped backwards, Ash followed but Riley dropped and spun around taking Ash's legs out under him, Ash dropped onto his back and Riley flipped and grabbed Ash in a lock. 'Tap out Ash...' Ash groaned and eventually tapped out.  
'You are improving impeccably Ash... won't be long now.' Ash stood up and dusted himself off; he wore simple Cargo shorts and a black muscle shirt. 'Yeah, I still have a lot to learn.' Riley shrugged. 'It takes a long time Ash.' Ash nodded and they were about to pack up when they heard a cry from the forest, presently they were in the Eterna forest outside of the city.  
'Ash dropped his water bottle and sprinted into the trees to see a small black and Red Riolu being attacked by three Houndoom.  
'Hey! Back off!' Ash roared, but the Houndoom growled and attempted to attack Ash, but from the trees a green blur knocked the leader back, then a Red blur dashed from the other side and took out a second Houndoom, and from behind a yellow blur finished the last Houndoom, they barked in fright and fled from the area.  
Sceptile, Infernape and Pikachu all emerged from the trees; Ash nodded to them with a smile and approached the Riolu who was scared stiff.  
'Hey there little one... don't be scared, we won't hurt you.' The Riolu shivered but relaxed a little at Ash's words, Riley and Lucario stood to the side and watched with grins.  
Ash reached out to the Riolu with a smile, the Riolu stepped forward and held Ash's hand, immediately a bright flash covered the clearing and Ash stood up looking at his arm, from his elbow to his shoulder was a blue tribal tattoo. 'What just happened?' Riley chuckled, 'Ash... you just found your Aura partner.' Ash looked at the Riolu who stood happily with a big smile.  
_'Hello Master, I guess we are meant to be together!'_ Ash stepped back at the talking. 'Uhh... is that telepathy?' Riley laughed. 'No Ash, it is similar though... it's the Aura bond between you and Riolu... only you can hear him.' Ash looked at Riolu for a while before smiling. 'Well fate wants us to work together... so let's do it!' Riolu jumped up and down happily while Riley looked on with a smile, _"So now the real training begins..."_

-{TIME SKIP 2 YEARS}-

'ASH GOD DAMNIT!' Riley screamed while ducking and dodging a flurry of attacks from Ash, the two years since Ash met Riolu, the two became an unrelenting force, Ash's battling abilities improved massively too, Pikachu still strongest Pokemon of Ash's was nearly unstoppable, Lucario now Ash's second strongest Pokemon battling wise had evolved to protect Ash and the others against a herd of rampaging Tauros and Boffoulant.  
Ash had progressed in his training so much; even Riley was having trouble keeping up with him. 'No way Riley, I win this time!'  
Ash dashed forward and faded right into a high kick which Riley ducked to dodge, Ash rolled over Riley and spun around and attacked with a flurry of Punches, Riley was losing track of Ash, and right as Riley went to kick, Ash ducked and grabbed Riley in a leg lock, Ash flipped over and tightened his grip, Riley tried breaking free but couldn't, 'Tap out Riley!' Riley grunted but couldn't break the lock; eventually he sighed and tapped out.  
Ash got up with a grin, 'Bout time I got you.' Riley got up and stretched. 'Indeed... it seems you have improved massively... I think it's time we head back to Rota Ash, then from there back to Camelot... your training in combat is done, we move onto Aura now... it should take you two years... should everything move swiftly.' Ash nodded and followed Riley back to camp.

Ash was walking silently behind Riley, Lucario and Pikachu were beside Ash,  
_'Is everything alright Master?' _Lucario asked quietly. Ash looked to Lucario and grinned. 'Yeah everything's fine... I just miss May... I hope she's doing okay.' Riley heard this and smiled. 'Ash I know for a fact that she's okay, because if anything happened to her you'd know because of your Aura... you love her, and Love is a bond equally as strong as Aura.' Ash looked at Riley and smiled. 'How far away are we from Rota Riley?' Riley turned and smirked. 'About 15 minutes...' Ash chuckled and followed on.

The group reached Rota and were welcomed warmly by Lady Ilene and her people; Ash for the next year was trained in Aura by Riley and the two Lucario. He learned quickly and within 3 months could form Aura spheres perfectly, then began moving onto advanced techniques.  
As the months went on Ash had grown considerably, he was now standing at 6" and had a well developed body muscle wise, he began growing facial hair so Riley had to show him how to shave, being 20 now he was quite sought after by the women of Rota, but politely denied their advances stating he was taken.  
Coming to the final month at Rota, Riley and Ash were seated at the dining table when two guards carrying a chest entered. Ash raised an eyebrow and looked to Ilene who smiled.  
'Ash, I have a gift for you... I think you deserve your own Aura guardian outfit.' Ash looked as the guards opened the chest. Ash grinned and put the jacket on, it was tight fitting and dark blue, with red shoulder pads and trimming it only sat to above his waist like a bike jacket and had a black shirt with red markings on it, Ash recognised them as ancient Aura user marks, He saw gloves which were similar to Sir Aarons but modernised as fingerless gloves and red orbs on the hand.  
There were dark grey pants and black boots with the same patterns as his jacket.  
Ash looked up at Ilene and smiled, 'Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.' Ilene smiled.

You're most welcome Ash, just do your best and save the world.' Ash chuckled. 'Absolutely' Riley then stood and looked at them both, 'It has been an honor staying here your highness, but I'm afraid we must return to Camelot.' Ilene nodded. 'Of course... be safe, both of you.' Ash and Riley nodded and bowed before leaving with a wave, Lucario and Pikachu followed behind closely.

- {TIMESKIP 6 MONTHS}-

Ash was seen wearing his signature Aura guardian outfit, but no longer wore a hat, his hair had grown long and messy, giving him a reason to wear a headband, it was like Tracy's but black and Ash's hair spiked all over the place, Ash was sitting on a tree stump meditating when Pikachu dashed from the bushes and stopped in front of Ash.  
'What's up buddy?' Ash asked while looking at Pikachu. Pikachu stood up and pointed to the castle. 'Riley is calling?' Pikachu nodded and Ash got up before returning.

After getting back to the castle and everyone smiling and waving at him, the guards bowed and let him inside the royal court.  
'Ahh Ash.' Ash smiled and bowed to the King and Queen. 'Riley has asked you come here for a particular reason.' Ash turned to Riley who smirked.  
'Ash Ketchum, please step forward.' Ash walked forward. 'Take a knee.' The king asked while pulling out a sword. Ash nodded and dropped to one knee and lowered his head.  
'By the Power vested in me by the Kings before me, and the word of Arceus. I dub thee.' The king tapped Ash's shoulders. 'Sir Ash, Aura Guardian of Kanto.' Ash smiled but remained still.  
'Rise Sir Ash, you are now never entitled to bow for us ever again, you are a power in your own right.' Ash stood and smiled.  
'I appreciate your kindness your highness, this means so much to me.' The king and queen smiled and stood back as Riley stepped forward.  
'Ash, I have seen you develop and grow into a strong and brave Aura Guardian and Pokemon Trainer, from this day hence forth... you are your own master, I have taught you all I know and you have surpassed me... you may travel on your own once more, you may go home... I shall come to you soon when I need your help.'  
Ash nodded with a smile and shook Riley's hand. 'I appreciate everything you've taught me Riley... you're like the father I never knew, Thank you.' Riley nodded as Ash bowed once more to the king and queen. Ash then turned and nodded to Pikachu and Lucario who followed him out and the doors closed.  
Riley turned to the royals and smiled. 'He truly is one of a kind.' They nodded and agreed. 'Indeed Riley... so much potential in that young man.'

- {FLASHBACK END}-

Ash was walking along the cliff with Lucario and Pikachu in silence.  
_'Master... do you think they'll recognise you?' _Ash looked at Lucario and shrugged.  
'I don't know Lucario... I just hope they remember me... it has been 6 years next month.' Lucario and Pikachu nodded as they walked on.  
Ash was wearing his Aura Guardian jacket but wore his grey cargo shorts and plain muscle shirt instead. As Ash was walking he decided to take his bandana off and threw it in his bag that he was carrying.  
'I think I need a haircut guys... let's head to the barbers before going home.' They nodded as they followed Ash up a hill which was overlooking Pallet town. 'Home sweet home...' Ash then walked down the hill and into town.  
Ash ignored the stares he got and went into the hairdressers. They lady smiled and told him to sit down in a chair.  
'What are you after dear?' Ash smiled. 'Just a short spiked cut please, and a shave.' She nodded and cut his hair before she shaved his face, he asked her to leave a slight beard but no moustache. She complied and smiled at the end job.  
'My... you are a handsome young man.' Ash grinned and paid before leaving. He made his way through town before coming to his little house in Pallet town.  
'Okay guys... here goes nothing.' Lucario and Pikachu grinned as Ash knocked.  
'Be there in one moment!' A voice yelled out, the door opened to reveal Ash's mom Delia looking exactly the same as when he left, although a little greyer.  
'May I help you?' Ash realised she didn't recognise him but smiled. 'Hello mom.' Delia's face turned white, she then began tearing up before dashing forward and hugging Ash tightly.  
'Oh Ash, you've finally come home!' Ash smiled and hugged her back until another voice was heard inside. 'Mrs. Ketchum, who is it?' just then a beautiful brunette girl walked around the corner, Ash was stunned at the sight of her, she was taller now, her hair was tied in a ponytail with two bangs that framed her face, she was in tight jeans and wore a white blouse.  
'May... is that you?' May stood stiff until realising who it was, she began tearing up too before shooting forward, Delia moved away just in time for May to take Ash into a huge hug.  
'Oh Ash... I can't believe it! You've grown so much!' Ash smiled and May released him.  
'Where have you been?' Ash shrugged with a smile. 'Here, there, everywhere.' May smiled as Ash walked in Delia looked over her son with May and they were both surprised by how different he looked.  
He was almost 6"2, had short spiky hair and grew big in the muscle department; he wore a white jacket over a black shirt with white fingerless gloves, grey cargo shorts and sneakers, he kept his Aura guardian outfit away in his pack. Pikachu jumped to May and cuddled her. 'Oh Hi Pikachu, I missed you too!' Lucario then walked in and bowed. Delia smiled, 'Welcome, you must be one of Ash's Pokemon, come in!' Lucario smiled and went in and stood by Ash.  
'I'm sorry it's been so long mom... didn't expect it to be 6 years, a lot has happened.' Delia smiled. 'Oh I'm just glad you're home now honey...' Ash smiled and looked at May. 'And May... I understand if these 6 years were too long for you, and if you've moved on I understand.' May giggled. 'Don't be stupid Ash... I've been living with your mom to keep her company while you were gone... I told you I'd wait for you.' May then walked to Ash and kissed him. Ash kissed back and smiled, 'Been waiting for that since I left...' May smiled and the group sat down.  
'What now... what happens now Ash?' Ash sighed. 'Until I hear from Riley, I plan to compete in the Indigo League next month.' May and Delia smiled. 'You haven't gotten rusty since you left?' Ash looked to May and smirked. 'Oh no, if anything I'm 100 times better...'  
May and Delia seemed shocked at Ash's new self confidence, but found it rather refreshing.  
'You seem so sure of yourself Ash...' Ash looked at May and grinned. 'Oh that's mainly because I've trained at levels that would put the Elite four to shame.' Delia and May's eyes bulged at Ash's comment.  
'Um... if you say so Ash, one question though.' Ash looked at May and nodded with a smile. 'How do you have a Lucario... and why is he red and black?' Ash glanced at Lucario who shrugged, he faced May and smiled. 'I found Lucario during my training... we instantly shared a bond and he's been my Aura partner ever since... and to why he's coloured this way, is apparently because of his linage.' May and Delia nodded, as Ash stood up and looked out of the window, he noticed the lab on the hill and grinned. 'Say mom... is Gary still in Pallet town?' Delia glanced at the lab and smiled. 'Yes honey, he, the Professor and Tracy are all still around... why?' Ash stretched and walked towards the door.  
'I might go pay them a visit... you wanna come long May?' May seemed shocked at the question and turned to Delia who nodded with a smile. 'I'd love to Ash!' May got up and grabbed Ash's arm with a smile, Lucario nodded to Pikachu who jumped to his head and the group left with a wave to his mom.

During the walk May was rather quiet, so Ash decided to end the silence. 'May, are you okay?' May then snapped out of her trance and looked up to Ash, who was now a full head taller than her, 'Hmm, oh yeah Ash... I'm fine.' Ash smirked, 'Now we both know that's completely untrue.' May sighed and rested her head on Ash's shoulder. 'Honestly... I missed you so much, this seems so surreal.' Ash stopped walking and grabbed May's hands.  
'May... you have nothing to be worried about, I'm back now... things may happen that will require me to go, but I will always return... I love you.' May teared up at Ash's words and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I mean it May, I want to spend the rest of my life with you...' May began sobbing before taking Ash into a deep kiss; Ash returned the gesture until a grunt from Lucario separated them, Ash chuckled and looked at Lucario. 'May... I want to formally introduce you to Lucario, Lucario this is May... the love of my life.' Lucario smiled and bowed to May who giggled. 'It's Nice to meet you too Lucario!' Lucario nodded and they continued to the lab.

After arriving at the doors Ash smiled, May noticed and rubbed his arm, 'You okay Ash?' Ash nodded, 'Yeah it's just funny, this is the place my first journey began and ended, and now it's where my second is starting from...' May giggled and pressed the doorbell.  
'BE THERE IN A MINTUE!' Ash smirked at the voice which belonged to Tracy. The door opened and Tracy smiled at May. 'Hello there May, what brings you here... and who's this?' Ash smiled while May giggled to herself. 'Hey Tracy, I brought an old friend of ours to visit.' Tracy began putting the pieces together but once he saw Pikachu leap to Ash's shoulder he stumbled backwards.  
'Ash is that you!?' Ash smirked and raised a thumb to Tracy.  
'Hey Tracy' Tracy gasped and stood up with wide eyes. 'Oh man...!' Ash chuckled and Tracy let them inside, once sitting down Tracy went to find the Professor and Gary.  
'How do you think they'll react to seeing you Ash?' Ash looked at May and smirked. 'Well first they'll be stunned, and then Gary will attempt to tease me... after that the Professor will wish to see my Pokemon, and then I'll end up battling Gary outside.'  
May raised an eyebrow then smiled, 'You know them that well?' Ash shrugged and as he leaned forward Gary and Oak entered behind Tracy. 'Tracy, we were extremely busy with this paper... I hope you have a good reason for-' the professor was cut off as Ash stood and smirked.  
'Long time no see Professor.' Oak and Gary were gobsmacked, both recognised the man straight away and stuttered. 'Holy cow, Is that you Ash!?' Ash nodded with a smile. 'Yup, the one and only' Gary then grinned. 'Well you haven't changed much...' Ash faced Gary and raised an eyebrow. 'Curious... is that why I'm a foot taller than you now?' Gary had no reply and simply scratched his head; the Professor walked forward and shook Ash's hand. 'Ash-my-boy, how are you?' Ash grinned and sat down. 'Great Professor, though I can't tell you what I've been doing... I have been well.' Oak nodded and sat down with Gary opposite them. 'Tell me Ash; are you an Aura guardian now?' Ash grinned. 'Yeah, it took 6 years of training, physically and mentally... but I have surpassed Riley.' Oak and Gary raised eyebrows at the comment, Oak nodded. 'I see... how about your Pokemon Ash, have you been training with them?' Ash grinned at the question and sat forward. 'Of course, to be an Aura guardian I had to train on a close level with my Pokemon, we are all in tune with each other, and they battle on a completely different level than before.' Gary snorted and leaned forward, 'You still couldn't beat me Ashy boy.' Ash chuckled and glanced at Lucario who made his presence known from behind Ash. 'Is that so? I think Lucario wants to prove you wrong Gary.' Gary saw Lucario and gasped. 'Damn Ash, you have a Lucario... and its alternate coloured!' Ash laughed loudly. 'I think I realise that Gary... so are you up for being humiliated?' Gary grinned and pulled a Pokeball from his pocket. 'I think you'll be the one humiliated Ashy boy.' Ash smirked and walked outside holding May's hand, with Lucario and Pikachu following. Gary turned to Oak and sighed. 'I got myself into a serious problem here... haven't I?' Oak and Tracy laughed.

After taking a position on the battle field, Ash waited for Gary to take his side with a unreadable look plastered on his face.  
'Let's see how good you are Ashy boy!' Gary yelled across the field, Ash simply shrugged while Gary hurled a Pokeball, from it came Gary's Umbreon with a growl. 'Let's see what you're made of Ash, a two on two suits you?' Ash smirked and simply nodded. Pikachu jumped from Lucario's head and landed on the field with a spark.  
Gary grinned, 'You think Pikachu can break his losing streak to Umbreon Ash?' Ash remained silent.  
Gary smirked, 'Umbreon use quick attack!' the black dog dashed forward at Pikachu who didn't move, at the last moment Pikachu rolled to his right and swung an Iron tail into Umbreon, knocking him across the ground, he got up with a grunt ready for more. 'I should let you know Gary... Pikachu isn't battling at his full strength...use Quick attack!' Pikachu vanished and reappeared near Umbreon with blinding speed. 'Iron tail.' Was all Ash said as Pikachu swung another Iron tail into Umbreon, Gary gasped as Umbreon tumbled back to Gary; it got up with trouble and growled. Ash nodded to Pikachu who reappeared in front of him. 'Let's end this shall we?' Gary frowned and pointed at Pikachu. 'Umbreon use Dark Pulse!' Umbreon fired the attack at Pikachu. Ash grinned and clenched his fist. 'Thunderbolt into Volt Tackle.' Pikachu deflected the Dark Pulse and dashed at Umbreon with Volt Tackle, Ash then threw his arm out wide. 'Boost it!' Pikachu then released a sound like that of a sonic boom, from then it gained so much speed it was a glowing yellow blur. Pikachu hit Umbreon causing a massive explosion, from the dust Umbreon rolled out beside Gary knocked out.  
The dust cleared and Pikachu was standing beside Ash unharmed.  
'How...' Gary whispered.  
'I've been training for 6 years in intense areas, and at massive levels Gary... its okay to assume I'm on a different level now.' Ash added with a smile. Gary sighed and recalled Umbreon; he then smirked and threw another ball releasing his Electivire. 'Let's see how you handle him Ash!' Ash chuckled and nodded. Lucario dashed to the field into a defensive stance. 'I should warn you Gary... Lucario is quickly becoming one of my strongest Pokemon... only a few can defeat him Gary... I'd be careful.' Gary smirked, 'Let's see then!' Ash nodded and before a word was heard Lucario vanished before reappearing behind Electivire with a glowing paw, Lucario thrust the Force Palm into Electivire knocking onto his stomach. Gary gasped as Lucario vanished again and appeared near Ash.  
'That's not normal!' Gary yelled causing Ash to laugh. 'I told you Gary...' Gary frowned and Electivire got up. 'Electivire use thunderbolt!' the beast grunted and fired the attack at Lucario, Ash grinned.  
Lucario then formed a glowing red bone and spun it quickly dispersing the Thunderbolt.  
Lucario then dashed forward with the Bone club and thrust it into Electivire, Electivire grunted and fell to a knee, Lucario stood still until Ash nodded and summoned a red Aura sphere, he held it to Electivire's body and ignited it causing an explosion, the dust settled to reveal Lucario standing in front of Ash with his bone in his hand, and Electivire was laying facedown knocked out beside Gary.  
Gary was stunned  
'I...Uh... Damn Ash!' Ash smirked as Lucario dispersed the bone rush. 'As I said Gary... I'm on a different level now, but still... this was fun.' Gary recalled Electivire and smiled. 'Definitely Ash... It seems you are in a league of your own now.'  
Ash smiled and walked with Gary back to the others. 'Speaking of Leagues... I plan to re enter the Kanto League... do I need to regather the badges Professor?' Oak stroked his chin in thought before smiling. 'No my boy, your badges are adequate, you can enter the league next month.' Ash nodded and looked at the sky. 'Hmm it's almost seven... May, let's head home... Mom will be worrying.' Oak and Gary glanced at each other with smirks while May nodded. 'Okay Ash, let's go then.' Ash bid farewell to the Oaks and Tracy before leaving with May back to his home.

As Ash and May walked ahead, Pikachu sat on Lucario's head behind them as they chatted.  
'So what has everyone been doing while I was gone May?' The brunette looked up from his arm and smiled.  
'Not too much I guess... Max became a trainer two years after you left and came third in the Hoenn League. Dawn finally won a grand festival two years ago, she's a fashion designer now in Jubilife city.  
Brock's a Doctor in Pewter City, but works part time at the Pokemon centre to help Nurse Joy. Iris and Cilan went back to Unova for three years before coming back to Kanto where Cilan opened a restaurant in Saffron City; Iris is travelling around Mt. Silver looking for Dragons... Misty is still the Gym leader in Cerulean... but has been ranked in the top 3 in Kanto now.'  
Ash was in shock at his friends accomplishments and smiled. 'I'm glad, with me leaving... I thought everyone wouldn't follow their dreams... I'm really happy, but what about you May?'  
May smiled before leaning back onto his shoulder. 'After winning the Hoenn Grand Festival two years ago I decided to move in with your mom to keep her company.'  
Ash heard this and smiled, 'Thank you May.' May then stared at him with a confused look. 'What for Ash?' Ash stopped and rubbed her face gently. 'For being here for my mom... when I wasn't.' May sighed and hugged Ash. 'Don't be silly Ash... you were doing what was best, you're so important.' Ash smiled and rubbed her back. 'I'm only doing what's right May.' May giggled and stepped ahead of him.  
'Well, at least we can all see you obliterate the Kanto League.' Ash chuckled and glanced at Lucario.  
'I was planning on using only six of my Pokemon up until the final.' May's eyebrow rose.  
'Who do you plan on using Ash?' Ash laughed. 'Oh no... You'll have to wait... but in that six will be Pikachu and Lucario.'  
May pouted and crossed her arms; Ash just smirked and walked past her. 'Not gonna work May.' May watched as he walked past and sighed, he really had changed.

After a few minutes the group arrived at Ash's, as they entered they were greeted by a feast.  
'Ash honey, I made all your old favourites!' Ash smiled and kissed Delia's cheek.  
'Thank you mom, I appreciate it.' Delia and May both stood shocked at Ash's reply and behaviour, he sat neatly and began eating at a slow and proper pace. He noticed them staring and smiled.  
'While I was away, being in the presence of Royalty has its conditions.' May and Delia nodded dumbly and began eating too.  
After dinner they were seated in the lounge with Lucario meditating in the corner. Pikachu sat on Ash's lap as they talked.  
'So what royalty were you around Ash?' asked May eagerly. Ash saw this and grinned. 'You know of them May, we travelled there once.' May snapped and smiled. 'You went to Rota?!' Ash nodded with a grin. 'Yeah, there and lots of other places... unfortunately I can't speak of them.' Delia and May nodded before the phone rang in the corner. Delia got up but Ash held his hand up.  
'Mom, it's all good I'll get it... You relax.' Delia smiled and sat back down as Ash got up to answer the call, Delia looked at May who giggled. 'He's so polite and mature... you've got quite the catch May.' May nodded and listened to the phone conversation.

Ash entered the kitchen and answered the call, immediately a brown face popped up with squinty eyes, Ash recognised that face anywhere.  
'Uh Hello... is Mrs. Ketchum there?' Ash blinked while realising that Brock didn't recognise him.  
'She's relaxing at the moment, I'm sure you could speak to me though Brocko.' Brock gasped, only Ash used that nickname, he then put the pieces together.  
'HOLY MEW, Ash is that you!?' Ash chuckled and gave Brock a peace sign. Brock smiled and called out behind him.

'HEY MISTY, LOOK WHO'S ON THE PHONE!'

_"Oh no..."_

* * *

And BAM... anyway that was chapter 3, will hopefully have 4 up by thursday, if not... meh. :P

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4 - Plans and Preparations

Back again! awesome to see so many people following my story, thanks a bunch!

Here's Chapter 4 of my hopefully long story!

Disclaimer:  
Do not own any aspect of Pokemon what-so-ever!

ENJOY!

* * *

Ash grew worried at the name Brock called until a beautiful red head appeared beside Brock, she had definitely grown. Her hair was now to her back; she had filled out and grown taller... Ash smiled and waved. 'Hey there Misty, how are you?'  
Misty paled at Ash's words before frowning. 'Oh the great Aura Guardian has returned...' Misty tried keeping the angry visage up but failed and broke into a smile.  
'Hi Ash, it's good to see you... when did you get back?' Ash nodded and began telling Brock and Misty about his return. They listened intently while Ash spoke until he saw the two holding hands.  
'I 'was' going to ask why you were in Cerulean Brock... but now I don't think I'll have to.' The two saw Ash looking at their hands and blushed. Brock spoke up first, 'Yeah... a year or two after you left we sort of realised our feelings...' Misty nodded while staying silent. Ash just began laughing, the two were confused until Ash stopped and grinned. 'I'm really happy for you two, it's great to know two of my oldest friends are together... it's great.' Misty and Brock seemed relieved at Ash's words and smiled. 'Thanks Ash... from you that means the world!' Misty spoke sincerely. Brock nodded and grinned, 'Absolutely! Maybe we can have a joint wedding one day?'  
Misty wacked Brock's head while Ash laughed nervously. 'Err... who knows.' Everyone laughed until Ash remembered his situation.  
'Another thing guys, I plan on competing in the Kanto League this year... I'd love it if you could both get there?' Misty and Brock smiled.  
'Of course Ash, We wouldn't miss it!' Ash nodded with a smile.  
'So Brock, why exactly did you call tonight?' Brock remembered suddenly and smiled. 'Honestly Ash, we rang to check up on your mom, even with May there... they both are family.' Ash nodded.  
'Thanks for looking out for my mom while I was gone guys, I appreciate it.' Brock nodded as Misty smiled.  
'Well Ash, hate to cut it short... but we are going out. We'll keep in touch okay?' Ash nodded.  
'Oh before I forget... when is the league ceremony Ash?' Brock added quickly.  
Ash thought about the answer before speaking, 'The details I got from Oak said the ceremony is on the second of November. Being the twenty-fifth of October... it's next Saturday.' Brock and Misty nodded. 'Okay Ash, we'll speak to you before then to decide a meet up spot at the League.' Ash nodded and said goodbye before closing the call.  
Ash re-entered the Lounge to see May tickling Pikachu's ear softly. Delia was looking at a photo she picked up. Ash sat down beside her and glanced at the frame.  
'The old days... that was right after I defeated the Battle Frontier.' May looked up from Pikachu and Delia nodded. 'Mmm, you were so hyped up that day... thought you could take on a champion.' Delia spoke with a smile, Ash chuckled. 'A lot of things are different now... for one I have a beautiful Girlfriend cheering me on, I have six intense years of training under my belt, and the maturity I lacked for a long time.'  
May smiled at him calling her beautiful, while Delia agreed to Ash's words. 'That spark was what drew everyone to you Ash, and now it's even brighter.' Ash looked at May and smiled.  
'I refuse to disappoint anyone or my Pokemon again... I'm going to take this League be storm, I won't let up... and then I plan to take Johto, then Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova.' May smiled and grabbed his hand. 'Ash... you could never disappoint me, let alone your mom or your Pokemon... ever!' Ash smiled. 'Thanks May...' May nodded and kissed his head. 'You're welcome.'  
Ash smiled and looked to Pikachu, 'So buddy, you up for another adventure?'  
Pikachu smiled and jumped onto Ash's head with a squeal. 'I take that as a yes then... what about you Lucario?' Ash looked at Lucario who was still meditating.  
_'Need you really ask Master?'  
_To May and Delia he didn't move or speak, but Ash laughed. 'He agrees.' May and Delia smiled.  
'So Ash... could tell just us two who you will use for the Kanto League?' his mom asked with a smile. Ash sighed and gave in, 'Oh all right... It's nothing special really; I plan to use the teams I gathered for each region in their respective league.' May and Delia figured Ash would do this.  
'But Ash, you have a lot of Pokemon from Kanto... you will you use?'  
Ash chuckled. 'Well Pikachu is in of course... he will battle in each league, as will Lucario. But for the other 4 spots in Kanto I'll use Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur and Snorlax... I told you I'm not holding back.'  
May giggled as Delia smiled, 'You sound ready for war Ash...' Ash looked at May and smirked, the smirk was spine tingling... it pierced May's soul. 'That's because I am May... I have spoken to my Pokemon already... and they aren't going to pull any punches from now on... I'm not stopping until I take the Title of Pokemon Master.' May and Delia were shocked at the determination and confidence that radiated from Ash now, the only difference from when he was younger to now was... that they believed he would.

After talking for another hour or so May grew tired and yawned, Ash noticed and smiled.  
'Go to bed May, it's been a big day for you.' May then nodded drearily. 'I agree... but where will you sleep Ash, I moved into your old room?' Ash chuckled and stretched. 'Never mind me, I'll sleep down here.' Delia and May raised eyebrows at Ash's gentleman behaviour but Delia giggled.  
'Ash honey... you're 21, I don't mind you sharing with May... just remember I don't want too many grandkids.' Ash nearly knocked himself out at the embarrassment, May just blushed deeply.  
'Mom...' Delia smiled and looked to May, 'May honey, you don't mind having Ash with you... do you?' May just rubbed her arm and smiled. 'No of course not, it just surprised me.' Delia nodded and faced Ash again. 'See Ash, I don't see anything wrong with it... you are both over 18 anyway.' Ash chuckled and looked at May who was still blushing. 'Come on then May, I'm tired too.' May nodded and grabbed Ash's hand before dragging him upstairs.  
Pikachu looked at them and then back to the sofa where Lucario was seated with a smirk.  
_'I see you wish to join me tonight... I do not blame you Pikachu.' _ Pikachu glanced at Lucario and scratched his head.  
_'Uh... yeah, might be the smart thing Lucario...'_ Lucario chuckled and the two made themselves comfortable as Delia began up the stairs to bed.  
Ash and May stepped into the room and Ash was surprised. 'Interesting... I expected... well... flowers.' May laughed and slapped his arm. 'Don't be stupid Ash, I knew you'd come back eventually so I made the room neutral.' Ash chuckled and looked at May who began clearing the bed; she then grabbed night clothes from the dresser and began undressing. Ash being a gentleman turned around.  
May noticed and laughed. 'Ash... I know you're being proper, but I really don't mind you looking.' Ash chuckled and turned around as May undressed and got into her nightclothes. Ash smiled and stripped to his briefs before getting into bed. May followed and snuggled up into Ash.  
'I've wanted this for so long Ash... us being together.' Ash smiled and rubbed her shoulder.  
'I know May... I'm sorry I was gone for so long.' May shook her head and looked up at Ash.  
'None of that matters now... you're back, and that's that.' Ash chuckled and looked at May seeing a strange glint in her eyes. Ash realised what it was and smirked.  
'May... Are you sure?' May simply nodded before leaning in to Ash and took him in a kiss, it got pretty heated until Ash reached behind him and turned the light off.

The next morning Ash woke to see May draped over him. He smiled and slowly lifted her off himself before getting up trying not to disturb her.  
Ash grabbed fresh clothes from his pack and walked to the shower, he groomed himself and had a shower before re-entering his room to see May leaning over the dresser looking for clothes. Ash grinned and walked to her, he grabbed her from behind causing her to yelp. Ash then proceeded to flip her onto the bed causing her to laugh.  
'Ash, Stop it!' Ash laughed and began tickling her. May gasped and began laughing begging him to stop. Ash eventually gave up and stopped, May seemed peeved but giggled before getting up and going to the shower.  
Ash put on a plain white muscle shirt and black cargo shorts before walking downstairs.  
Pikachu was the first to greet Ash by jumping to his head. 'Morning buddy, sleep well?  
Pikachu nodded with a smile before Lucario stepped forward.  
_'That's for those of us who actually slept... yes.' _ Ash looked away and rubbed his head.  
'Err... yeah.' Ash spoke with a nervous laugh.  
Delia entered the Kitchen and smiled, 'Hello honey, sleep well?' Ash chuckled after a glance at Lucario. 'Yeah mom, slept great.' Delia nodded and May entered behind Ash.  
'Good morning everyone!' she yelled happily. Ash chuckled and faced her. 'Hey you, I thought we'd head to the Ranch later, then down the street...' May nodded and sat at the table.  
Ash smiled and joined her as Delia served them breakfast.

After breakfast Ash headed outside and began meditating with Lucario in the backyard, the two were sitting in complete silence listening to the trees move, and Pidgy tweet... it truly was bliss.  
Ash began focusing his Aura around him, the result was a blue light emanating from his body, and it began manifesting into different shapes and sizes until forming a ball of mass directly in front of him.  
May was watching from the window in awe. 'Wow... that's amazing.' Delia noticed and watched beside her. 'You know May... he truly loves you, you really have a one of a kind man in Ash.' May looked at Delia and smiled. 'I know Delia... sometimes I feel I don't deserve him.' Delia frowned.  
'Don't be ridiculous May, the fact that you waited for him all these years is enough for me... and it certainly is enough for him.' May smiled and looked back out to Ash who was still meditating.  
After an hour of meditating, Ash got up and walked back inside to see May and Delia having a coffee.  
'Are you all done meditating Ash?' Ash looked at May and nodded. 'Yeah, you ready to head to Oaks?' May nodded and got up finishing her coffee.  
'Did you need anything from the shops mom?' Delia tapped her chin before shaking her head. 'No Ash, you just enjoy yourself.' Ash grinned before calling out to Pikachu and Lucario, they appeared and followed him and May out of the house.

The duo arrived at the Ranch and knocked on the door; Tracy greeted them and let them inside where Oak and Gary were conversing over a paper.  
'I'm telling you Gramps, the variation in the skin tone of the Pidgy here in kanto is no different to those found in Unova...' Oak sighed and pointed to a picture of a Pidgy.  
'Look here Gary, the underside of the wing is clearly a deeper red.' The two kept arguing until Ash made their presence known.  
'You both sound like children... I know for a fact that the Pidgy found in Unova are a darker red than those found in Kanto.'  
Oak was pleased with Ash's defense while Gary sighed.  
'Okay Okay... I fold.' Oak laughed and faced Ash once more. 'Ash my boy, what can I do for you?'  
Ash sat down and smiled. 'Well Professor, now that I'm back for good I assume you want me to leave my Pokemon with you again?' At this Oak laughed.  
'That's not necessary Ash; I only suggested that back then because you were young... it's clear you can handle them all.' Ash grinned and shrugged. 'Fair enough then, well apart from that... I was hoping you could upgrade my Pokedex...?' Oak nodded with a smile.  
'Of course Ash, I have the latest versions sent from the Pokemon League in storage; they cover all regions... even Pokemon from the Kalos region.' Ash smirked.  
'That sounds great Professor, thank you.' Oak nodded and took Ash's Pokedex and left the room.  
While gone Gary sat down and grinned, 'so Ashy-boy, which Pokemon are you using in the Kanto League?'  
Ash chuckled, 'Sorry Gary, you'll have to wait and see.' Gary sighed with a shrug as Oak re-entered the room.  
'All done Ash, you are now equipped with the latest Pokedex... I also took the liberty of registering you for the Kanto League next month.' Ash grinned.  
'Thanks Professor, can I expect to see all of you at the League next month?'  
Tracy and Gary both nodded, 'you bet Ash, I can't wait to see you battle.' Tracy spoke eagerly.  
Gary just chuckled. 'I wouldn't want to miss seeing your weaknesses from the sidelines.' Ash grinned and looked at the Professor.  
'Of course Ash, because you hail from Pallet, I have to be there.' Ash nodded and looked to May.  
'Well May, you ready to head into town?' May nodded eagerly and stood up. Ash chuckled and followed her to the door.  
'I'll be sure to see you all before I leave, see you soon.' Ash spoke to everyone who nodded.  
Ash and May were joined by Pikachu and Lucario who were chatting to the local Pokemon.

'So why exactly are we going into town Ash?' Ash looked at May and smirked.  
'I figured you deserve to be spoilt a bit today May, you're going shopping for whatever you like... and I'm paying.' Ash finished with a smile and saw May's face light up.  
'Are you serious!?' Ash nodded and May jumped up and down with glee.  
'Oh my Arceus, I love you!' May then wrapped Ahs in a huge hug, he laughed as she let go.  
'Come on then, times wasting.' May nodded and grabbed Ash's hand. The two then headed into town, Ash looked at Lucario and nodded.  
_'I understand master.' _ Ash grinned and recalled him. Pikachu leapt onto Ash and the group headed into the mall.

After hours of what Ash would have called torture a few years ago, wasn't as bad as he thought. May was reasonable and bought things she either really wanted, or needed.  
Ash bought a few supplies and the two left the mall happily, Ash released Lucario who grunted.  
_'I hate those things... was everything okay Master?' _ Ash chuckled and nodded as Pikachu jumped to Lucario's shoulder.  
'Yes Lucario, everything is fine.' Lucario nodded and followed the two trainers' home.

After arriving Ash grabbed a notebook from his room and sat at the table. May sat with Delia in the lounge and sorted through her purchases.  
Ash looked through his book and located the section he wanted.  
"The Stages of Aura Evolution" Lucario grunted and glanced at Ash across the table with Pikachu.  
'I heard of this from Riley but hadn't given it much thought until today, Apparently after a certain level of training... basic Aura can manifest into elements... similar to the types in Pokemon. With enough training apparently an Aura Guardian can develop his/her Aura into different elements... and not just a certain one... but many.'  
Lucario seemed intrigued as did Pikachu.  
_'Are you saying that if you were to pursue this training... you could use electrical attacks... or even fire?' _ Ash looked at Lucario and nodded.  
'Exactly... imagine being able to harness the elements...' Lucario awed at the thought. Pikachu was just as interested but remained passive.  
_'If you were able to say develop Steel type Aura... you could coat your body in steel Master...'_

Ash nodded with a grin, 'I know Lucario, it is tempting... very tempting, but to develop Aura to these levels took Aura Guardians decades...' Lucario seemed unfazed.  
_'Master... you are the fabled one, the prophesised Chosen one and strongest Aura Guardian of all time... Maybe you will succeed where others failed?' _ Ash looked at Lucario quite surprised.  
'I'm not sure Lucario... to develop these abilities will test us, But I am willing to do it.'  
Lucario nodded and looked at the book. _'How do you even train these abilities Master?' _ Ash glanced at the book and smirked. 'Well Lucario... to do so you must bond with a Pokemon of the chosen type... a bond so deep that to kill one would inadvertently kill the other... a blood bond.'  
Lucario seemed shocked at this and glanced at Pikachu, everyone that knew Ash and Pikachu knew that the two shared such a bond... If Ash were to die, Pikachu would die from heartbreak, and the same if Pikachu were to die, Ash wouldn't have the will to live any longer... they were joined.  
_'Ash... your best chance to test these abilities would be with Pikachu...'  
_Ash looked at Pikachu and nodded, 'You're right... but not now, After the Kanto League we will resume Aura Training... Until then I plan to train normally.' Lucario nodded followed by Pikachu.

'Ash honey, is everything Okay?' Ash looked over to see May and Delia looking at him with worry.  
Ash smiled and nodded, 'Yeah, everything s fine mom... just discussing training with Lucario and Pikachu.' Delia nodded and Ash made eye contact with May, she could tell something was up. Ash stared back and smiled. May slowly went back to what she was doing and Ash sighed.  
'She's got me down already...' Lucario and Pikachu laughed.

* * *

Annnnnd that's Chapter 4, I'm going to try and stick with double updates from now on!

Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5 - Shock and Awe!

Hitting up Chapter 5 tonight, as I said I'm trying to post two at a time, truth is I have roughly 13 chapters done for the story, but because I'm new to Fanfiction I didn't want to go overboard straight away. I have written loads of other stories, but feel this is my best (Story and Plot) wise out of them all.

So I'll keep posting two a day until I'm up to where I'm writing, after that It'll be when I finish each Chapter...

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything related to Pokemon, probably a good thing I don't either!

ENJOY!

* * *

Over the next few days Ash trained his Pokemon away from everyone and planned for the Pokemon League, Brock and Misty had rung and told Ash they would meet at the Trainers village.  
Over the weekend Ash called Dawn and Max, saying the two were shocked was an understatement, but eventually calmed down. Ash told them about the league and both had agreed to come and watch. After much effort Ash reached Iris and she agreed to be there, as did Cilan who Ash rang to explain.  
After sorting the gang out Ash had lots of time to spend with May, his mom and his Pokemon. May and Ash grew closer and closer, they were inseparable. Ash knew May was his only and had already made up his mind, before the League... he would propose, but would hold the wedding off until he defeated each region's leagues.

The time of the League approached and Ash was standing on the doorstep of his house, staring to the sky thinking about the upcoming League, and the decision to propose to May. He spoke to his mom the night before and she seemed ecstatic at the choice, so in the morning Ash snuck out and bought a ring. It was a silver ring with a cut diamond centre, surrounded by sapphires.  
Ash heard the door open and close behind him and turned to see May beaming at him.  
'Morning Beautiful...are you ready to go?' May nodded and kissed Ash.  
'Of course I am... I get to see my boyfriend compete again!' Ash chuckled and noticed the door open behind her; Delia stood at the doorway and nodded to Ash with a smile. Ash then pulled May off him and looked directly at her. 'The thing is May... I don't want you to see me battle as my girlfriend.' May stopped still; worry shot all over her face. 'W-What do you mean Ash?' Ash slowly pulled a box from his pocket and looked at May.  
'May... I don't want you to support me as my girlfriend... I want you to support me as my fiancé. May Maple... will you Marry me?' Ash finished as he dropped to one knee.  
May was in shambles, she could barely control herself, tears were rolling down her face and she was trembling. After an agonising minute for Ash, May looked at him and smiled with the biggest smile he'd ever seen.  
'Of Course I'll marry you Ash!' May screamed and launched at him effectively knocking them both onto the ground. Ash was stunned, _"She said yes... holy mew she said yes!"  
_Ash looked to his mom who was crying in happiness, Pikachu and Lucario were grinning widely. Ash looked down to see May crying tears of happiness into his shirt.  
'May, hold out your hand.' May lifted her hand up to Ash, who took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. May stared in awe at the ring and giggled.  
'I love you so much Ash.' Ash heard her and smiled.  
'I love you too May... beyond reason.' May giggled and stood up with Ash, they turned to see Delia rush at them and hug them both.  
'Oh my, I'm so proud of you Ash! Congratulations!' Ash chuckled and they hugged her back.  
'Thanks mom.' Ash then looked at Lucario and Pikachu who were pointing to their wrists.  
Ash snapped out of his happiness and looked at May.  
'How about we get going huh, we can celebrate at the village. How's dinner sound?' May nodded with a smile and Ash turned to Delia.  
'So you're coming later on with the Professor right mom?' Delia still in a happy daze nodded.  
'Yes Ash, you go ahead... we'll see you later on.' Ash nodded and turned around.  
'You're up Charizard!' Ash flicked the ball which released his massive dragon.  
'You up for a trip to the League pal?' Charizard roared and lowered himself. 'Thanks bud.' Ash lifted May onto Charizard and got on behind her, He then recalled Lucario and Pikachu sat himself in May's arms.  
'I'll see you later mom!' Ash yelled before they took off north.'  
Delia stood in silence until muttering to herself with a smile, 'Go get 'em Ash.'

The flight on Charizard to the League was rather quick, after half an hour the dragon lowered its altitude and landed outside of the stadium. Young boys and Girls awed at the sight of the beast, while other trainers could feel the power emanating from him.  
'Thanks for the lift Charizard, I appreciate it.' Charizard grunted with a nod as Ash recalled him.  
'Well May... here we are.' May looked around and smiled at the village. 'It's gorgeous... like a mini town!' Ash chuckled and looked at his watch. 'Well we told the others we'd meet at the Pokemon Centre... so let's head there.' May nodded and Ash released Lucario. Pikachu swapped to the Aura Pokemon and they followed Ash and May.  
The group made their way inside the Pokemon centre and apparently were the first there. Ash sat down with May as Lucario went to look at a Magikarp tank with Pikachu.  
'What time are they coming Ash?' Ash glanced at May then to his watch. 'Well... we agreed to meet at 1pm... It's five-to.' May nodded and began fixing her hair; Ash grinned and grabbed her hand.  
'May... you look beautiful, don't worry.' May beamed at Ash for his compliment.  
'Aww Ash, you're so sweet!'  
Ash chuckled and heard the doors open; a familiar voice covered the whole room.  
'I'm just telling you guys, Ash has changed!' Ash chuckled, that voice definitely belonged to Max.  
'I know Max, but you've said it fourteen times since we all met up!' Misty added with a sigh. Brock and Dawn just chuckled while Cilan laughed. Iris just frowned, 'Max you're such a kid!' Max growled at the comment and was about to retort but was interrupted by a laugh to their right.  
'Thank Arceus you have someone to call a kid now Iris...' Everyone snapped their heads to the person who spoke and saw Ash standing with May; a huge grin covered his face.  
'IT'S ASH!' Misty screamed before darting forward and hugging him. May watched with a smile as each friend hugged and spoke with Ash.  
Brock noticed his height first. 'Holy cow Ash... you're taller than me now!'  
Ash chuckled and looked around, 'It really is great to see you all again... after 6 years I expected you all to forget about me.' Everyone laughed loudly.  
'Don't be silly Ash, we'd never forget you!' Dawn added with a smile. Ash nodded and glanced to May, he held his hand out which she took.  
'Guys... May and I have an announcement to make.' May smiled as everyone seemed confused.  
Ash grabbed May's hand and lifted it showing the ring to everyone. Brock gasped while Dawn, Misty and Iris all squealed. Max almost fainted while Cilan smiled.  
'No way, Holy Shit!' Dawn yelled before dragging May away with Misty and Iris before bombarding her with questions. Ash at the same time turned back to the guys and smirked.  
'What?' Brock only chuckled before shaking his hand. 'Congratulations Ash.' Ash grinned as the others said the same until Max spoke up.  
'So Ash... does this mean we'll be brothers?' Ash looked down to Max and smiled warmly.  
'We already were brothers Max, but yes... officially we'll be related.' Max then darted forward and hugged Ash.  
'Oh man... this is awesome!' Ash chuckled and looked over to May with a smile, she returned it as Dawn bugged her.

After the small reunion, the group were seated at the local Diner.  
'So Ash, what are your plans after the Kanto league, 'If' you win?' Misty added with a smirk, everyone expected Ash to snap but to their surprise he chuckled. 'Well Misty, 'When' I win the League I'll be heading to Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova... with May of course.' May smiled at Ash, he grinned and had a sip of his drink. 'Other than training and spending time with May and my Pokemon... not a whole lot, that is assuming Riley won't come to me for help.' Everyone nodded and there was a silence until a snort was heard to their right.  
'So the mighty Ash Ketchum returns after going walk-about...' Ash flicked his eyes to the person and smirked.  
'Hello Drew, what brings you here?' Drew scoffed and looked at May. He then proceeded to hand her a Rose until May frowned. 'Sorry Drew... I can't accept them from you anymore.' Drew raised an eyebrow, 'And why's that May?' Ash sipped his drink with a silent smirk as May slowly raised her hand and flicked her ring. 'I'm spoken for.' Drew's world seemed to crumble.  
'What! Who gave you that?!' May smiled and looked at Ash who lowered his drink and winked at Drew, Drew seemed unbelievably pissed. 'You got it From Ketchum!?' May nodded then Drew glared at Ash.  
'You don't deserve her fool, and I'm going to prove it... lets battle, now!' Ash glanced at Drew, but the flicker of intensity shone in Ash's eyes, Drew backed up a bit but stayed firm.  
'Are you chicken Ketchum, or are you too weak?' Ash then focused on Drew and frowned.  
'It's one thing to insult me... but to insult my integrity and ability is something that could get you hurt.' Drew scoffed before laughing.  
'Oh please... a fool like you hurt me? Pfft!' Ash then stood up quickly startling Drew.  
'Let's battle then.' Drew frowned and walked out with Ash and the gang following. May and Dawn floated at the back, May looked a little worried so Dawn comforted her.  
'Don't worry about it May, I'm sure Ash will win!' May then giggled and faced Dawn.  
'Oh Dawn... I'm not worried for Ash, I'm worried about how badly Drew he'll humiliate Drew...' Dawn flinched at her words. 'Are you serious?' May nodded and they took a seat on the sidelines of the battle field.  
'Three on three suit you Ketchum!?' Ash shrugged. 'Sure, why not.' Drew frowned before reaching into his pocket.  
'Your funeral... Go Absol!' The disaster Pokemon appeared and growled. Ash looked it over and smirked.  
'Lucario you're up.' Ash spoke normally and Lucario landed in front of him. Drew flinched at the oddly coloured Lucario but smirked. 'You hope to win with that weird creature... Hah!' Ash just sighed, how hard beating did he have to take to realise his stupidity.  
'Absol use Dark pulse!' Ash flicked his attention to the battle and grinned.  
'Lucario, gather it.' Lucario held his palms to the attack and absorbed it into a ball of energy.  
'Return to sender...' Ash finished and watched as Lucario jumped and flipped while sending the ball back at Absol. Drew smirked, 'Dark type attacks won't affect Absol!' Absol was ready to take the attack until Ash smirked.  
'That's just the thing Drew... your guard's down.' Drew froze as Lucario appeared beside Absol with a glowing hand.  
'Force Palm it!' Ash spoke as Lucario smashed the attack into Absol, without a chance to defend Absol was sent barrelling across the field and stopped in an unconscious heap.  
'NO, ABSOL!' Drew screamed. Ash winced at the scene but knew it'd recover,  
'Come on Drew, let's get a move on.' Ash spoke with a bored tone.  
Drew growled and recalled Absol before hurling another ball. 'YOU'RE UP FLYGON!' The dragon appeared with a buzz and focused on Ash.  
Ash grinned and nodded to Lucario who leapt back to the trainer square.  
'Charizard, help us out.' The mighty dragon appeared with a loud roar, even Flygon flinched.  
Over the years Charizard had grown to twice his size. Ash smirked as Drew began to sweat.  
'Flygon use Dragonbreath!' The dragon fired the attack at Charizard while Ash chuckled.  
'Dragon tail' Charizard roared and swung a glowing tail into the attack and absorbed it, with a bright blue tail Charizard flapped his wings and shot at Flygon.  
'Flygon dodge it now!' It attempted to... but failed.  
'Launch it Charizard.' Charizard grunted and spun around which flicked the energy at Flygon as it attempted to flee. The attack hit and Flygon began to drop.  
'Finish with Flame Burst.' Charizard grunted and fired a ball of condensed flame at the falling Flygon, the impact knocked Drew off his feet.  
Flygon dropped from the cloud of smoke and hit the ground knocked out.  
'WHAT! HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG!?' Ash chuckled and nodded to Charizard with a smile before recalling him.  
'I've been training for six years in solitude and at intense areas Drew, what have you been doing since May defeated you? Gloating about how you let her win? That's rubbish... you need a reality check. May and I are engaged, deal with it and grow up!' Ash's friends were stunned at how mature Ash had become, while Drew just grew angrier.  
'I'll show you! GO EVERYONE!' Drew released his Roserade, Masquerain and Butterfree.  
'Take him out! All of you!' Ash's friends all gasped but saw that Ash was grinning.  
'You have no clue Drew... you're a FOOL!' Ash roared as his body began giving of a deep blue aura.  
Ash then roared and the aura grew into three separate spheres in his right hand, he grunted and threw them which hit each of Drew's Pokemon respectively. They all slumped to the ground fainted.  
Drew was speechless, as were Ash's friends... even May was stunned.  
'You have no idea what I'm capable of now Drew... so I suggest you learn from your mistakes and leave.' Drew shuddered and recalled his Pokemon before turning around and running away.  
Ash calmed down and the blue aura faded back into his body. Lucario placed a hand on Ash and nodded; Ash returned it and faced his friends who had reached him.  
'Sorry about that everyone.' Brock began chuckling. 'Ash... wow, to think this all happened because of me helping you realise your ability.' Ash looked at Brock and grinned. 'Absolutely... who knows where I'd be now.' Everyone began laughing.  
'Well we have twenty minutes until the Ceremony; let's go back to the arena.'  
Everyone agreed and walked with Ash to the arena.

Upon entering Ash expected to see the amount of trainers present, the others were quite overwhelmed.  
'How in hell are you supposed to beat them all Ash!?' Max yelled with shock. Ash though just glanced at Pikachu and Lucario, they both smirked and Ash faced his friends.  
'Alright guys, you head up to the stands. I'll meet you afterwards.' Everyone nodded and May gave Ash a kiss before leaving.  
Ash turned and looked up to the stage where a short old man approached the mic, behind him was Lance and the Kanto Elite four.  
'Good afternoon everyone, my name is Charles Goodshow. I admire your will to make it to the League this year, and those who have returned for another shot.  
Each year we see promising Trainers attempt to take the trophy but fall short, this year I hope to see someone with the raw ability and talent to go toe-to-toe with anyone here.'  
Ash smirked and made eye contact with Goodshow; the man flinched slightly but smirked.  
'The tournament will be split into 6 rounds, and then the Championship. Round 5 will be a mini round robin tournament, cutting the remaining 6 competitors to 4... So without further information you don't already know, the first round will be displayed in the Pokemon centre tomorrow morning, battles begin in the afternoon. First Champion Lance wishes to address you. Thank you everyone!'  
The small man walked from the stage and made eye contact with Ash once more; Ash followed the man's gaze and grinned.  
Ash's attention was brought to the red-haired man approaching the stand.  
'Greetings everyone, as you know I am Lance. This year the Elite Four and myself are eager to witness intense battles and cunning tactics... as such as a lead on from winning the Championship this year, the victor will have an opportunity to face the elite four and if successful... can challenge me for the title of champion of Kanto.' Ash looked up and smirked.  
'Oh yeah... this just got good...' Ash then noticed other trainers around him who all believed they'd win the cup and take on the elite four. _'Sorry kids... not this time.'_

After the ceremony Ash met up with everyone and headed back to the Pokemon Centre.  
'Some of those trainers looked really strong Ash, are you sure you can defeat them?' Misty asked with a curious gaze. Ash though merely chuckled. 'Misty... they probably are powerful trainers, I'm just better.'  
Everyone began laughing but Iris seemed irritated and scoffed. 'Please... Ash, it's that kind of overconfidence that caused you to lose each league you've entered!' Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Iris, and then to Ash for his reaction, to everyone's surprise Ash stopped walking and faced Iris. Iris seemed a little uncomfortable and put her head down.  
'Iris... you're exactly right, but remember that Overconfidence is for someone who does not truly know how they'll go... I for one know exactly what I'm capable of and I know for a fact that I will win this league... Overconfident is something I'm not.'  
Iris was stunned at Ash's reply as were everyone else. Ash turned and looked at them all, 'I was once an overconfident, cocky and brash boy... I grew up. The strength my Pokemon hold now... I have been told by a few people that they rival that of a champion... I mean to test that opinion.'  
Everyone's eyes bulged at Ash.  
'CHAMPION LEVEL, Ash that's impossible!' cried out Max in shock. Ash merely chuckled and sat down.  
'Well... we'll see firsthand tomorrow... wont we?' Max shuddered at the thought of Ash being that strong.

* * *

And that's a wrap on Chapter 5, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I love writing it!  
Next two Chapters will be up tomorrow night, until then... Later's!

Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6 - Riley and First Battle fury!

Hello people! I bring you the next installment of Master of Aura, so far Im pretty happy with the hits im getting, seeing as its my first fic.  
I hope you all continue following my story and like it!  
Pretty shocked at the reveal of Pokemon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby... so keen to see more info about the games! And I reckon there are plenty of you out there who share my excitement!

Disclaimer:  
I do not own or am in any way affiliated with Pokemon.

ENJOY!

* * *

That night Ash was in bed with May next to him, but he had too many thoughts to sleep. Ash slowly sat up and stayed at the edge of the bed. May felt him move and woke up,  
'Ash... is something wrong?' Ash looked at May and smiled.  
'Yeah May, everything's fine... just too many things on my mind to sleep.' May seemed unsure and moved over to lean her head on his shoulder. Ash kissed May's forehead and looked back to the window, Pikachu and Lucario were in the lounge snoring.  
'I've just been finding it hard to believe the situation I'm in May... I have the love of my life, I have all the people who mean the world to me back... and I'm battling in the Kanto league again... It's just overwhelming that's all.'  
May smiled at Ash and rubbed his cheek, 'I know Ash, everything is working out though... and that I'm happy about.' Ash chuckled. 'I know... I'm just thinking whether I should pull my punches until I reach the Elite Four though... I don't want to crush other trainer's hopes.'  
May frowned and slapped his arm, 'No Ash! Do not go easy on anyone... wasn't it by someone defeating you easily that caused you to realise your faults? No, you go all out... give these trainers the same realisation... it will help them in the long run.' Ash was struck by May's words and smiled.  
'Okay then May... for you, I'm going to obliterate the competition.' May giggled and pulled Ash back to bed. 'We have a few hours...' hinted May seductively. Ash chuckled and rolled towards her.

The next day Ash was up early meditating with Lucario while Pikachu was snuggled up to May.  
'Today we verse our first battle Lucario... I know you'll make me proud if you battle.' Lucario grunted and looked to Ash.  
_'You expect any less Master?' _Ash chuckled and noticed May stirring.  
'Good morning sleepyhead, ready for today?' Ash asked with a grin. May turned to him and smiled.  
'Hey you... I'm always ready to watch you battle.' Ash nodded and something stuck his curiosity.  
'May... where are all your Pokemon?' May smiled back and Pointed to her belt.  
'I only carry two with me now, the rest help Dad back home. Glaceon and Blaziken are with me.'  
Ash nodded and then paled. 'Ash what's wrong!?' Ash shuddered and looked back to May.  
'May... your parents don't know we're engaged... let alone together again.' May giggled and got up to sit on Ash's lap.  
'Don't worry Ash, they know the situation between us... they know we'd be together again one day. But the engaged part may shock them a little...' Ash sighed and leaned his head onto May's.  
'I'm sorry for putting the wedding off until I complete the leagues May... it's not fair on you.' May only giggled and lifted his chin. 'Ash... don't be silly, marriage is only the official way of saying we are together forever, I already know we'll be together forever... and just being with you is enough for me until then.' Ash smiled and kissed May deeply. They pulled apart and May smiled.  
'Come on you; let's go and see who you're battling today.' Ash nodded and got up; while May got ready he looked over his belt.  
_'Pikachu... Lucario... Charizard... Venusaur... Blastoise... Snorlax and a few others, I think I'm ready.'  
_Ash snapped out of his thoughts when May came back ready.  
'Let's go!' May giggled and followed him out, while holding his hand.

Ash walked into the Lobby with May, Pikachu and Lucario. Without a doubt in the first 5 seconds Max darted over and jumped up and down.  
'Ash Ash, you're versing some guy named Billy in a one on one!' Ash chuckled. 'Thanks Max... what time?' Max smiled. 'In twenty minutes!' Ash was a little shocked but grinned. 'I have the first battle in the tournament?' Max nodded eagerly while May smiled. The others all appeared and greeted the couple.  
'Well come on then, I have a kid to annihilate.' Everyone laughed at Ash and left.

'Good morning everyone, Welcome to this year's Kanto League championship!  
Today to kick things off we have on the green side a trainer that comes from Saffron City, he's ten years old and has proven to be quite powerful! Give it up for Billy Brown!'  
The crowd cheered as the boy strolled out onto the field looking quite smug.

'But on the red side ladies and Gentlemen, we have a trainer that hails from Pallet town, much to our analyst's shock he disappeared six years ago without a trace, until now he has quite the record... one assumes he is back to rectify past difficulties... everyone, I give you Ash Ketchum!'  
The crowd began whispering as Ash made his way to the field, the referee called them to the centre.  
'Now this will be a one on one battle with no time limit, last Pokemon standing will be declared the winner, any words to each other?'  
Ash glanced at Billy who was smirking, 'I've heard of you... not too impressed with your record though... this will be quick.'  
The crowd cheered at Billy's words as the referee looked at Ash who was straight faced,  
'I can promise you Billy... you'll regret those words.' The crowd stayed silent as Ash spoke, his friends were all grinning.  
'HA! We'll see!' Billy scoffed before turning and heading to his box, Ash nodded to the ref and returned as well.

'Trainers, Send out your Pokemon!' The ref yelled before dropping his flags.  
Billy grabbed a ball straight away and hurled it; a large purple dinosaur appeared with a roar.  
Ash smirked and grabbed his own ball.  
'Let's be Quick and precise Lucario.' Ash spoke before throwing the ball releasing the Aura Pokemon.  
The crowd awed at the sight of the shiny Lucario.  
'No matter, Nidoking use Earth power!' Billy yelled. The beast roared and smashed the ground sending columns of magma to spurt from the ground. Ash chuckled and nodded, 'Weave it Lucario, and then rush him.' Lucario grunted and dashed forward effectively weaving in between the attack, Billy was shocked, but failed to see Lucario appear in front of Nidoking with Glowing paws.  
'Close Combat.' Ash spoke calmly as Lucario roared and began pummelling Nidoking, the attack brought Nidoking to his knees while Billy stood stunned. Ash took the initiative,  
'Dragon Pulse.' Lucario grunted and fired the point blank attack into Nidoking, knocking it over and out.

'Nidoking is unable to battle, Lucario wins! The match goes to Ash Ketchum!' The ref called out. Billy was absolutely stunned at what happened.  
'H-how, how did you do that!?' Ash looked at Billy and frowned. 'I have eleven years of experience kid, you're only young... learn from this.' Ash said while recalling Lucario.  
Ash approached the centre where billy was waiting, 'don't take it so hard Billy, just keep training and you'll do fine.' Billy nodded with a sad smile and Ash stuck his hand out, Billy smiled and shook it.  
The crowd cheered at the sportsmanship as the trainers left the arena.

Ash saw his friends approaching and smiled. 'So guys... enjoy the match?' Max was the first to speak up, 'Ash that was amazing!' everyone chuckled at Max's outburst, May then giggled. 'If you thought that was good, you should have seen him face someone that's actually good like Gary.'  
Everyone raised eyebrows but was pulled away from Ash by a voice behind them.  
'Definitely, I never felt as hopeless as I did facing Ash the other day.' They turned to see Gary smiling while standing beside Tracy, Professor Oak and Ash's mom.  
'Indeed... Well done Ash, it was a great Match, quick and precise.' Oak commented.  
Ash nodded to the professor with a smile. 'Thanks, now that we're all here, let's go get something to eat.' Everyone nodded and accompanied Ash to the diner.

The rest of the day was uneventful; they watched a few matches and Ash checked up on the battle schedules. 'Well...already the competition has dropped to 48 trainers, Round 2 starts tomorrow, I face a guy named Walter... in a 2 on 2.'  
Brock faced Ash and raised an eyebrow, 'Walter... name sounds familiar, Misty didn't you face him earlier this year?' Misty looked to her boyfriend and nodded.  
'Yeah... he was pretty good, took out Gyarados and Starmie with a Tangrowth.' Ash pondered the situation and grinned.  
'Interesting... no worries though, I have a pokemon eager to singe some grass types.' Everyone laughed, while only May and Delia knew who he meant and winced, those poor grass type pokemon.

That evening Ash was sitting at the table thinking, May sat beside him but figured he didn't notice her. 'Ash... you okay?' Ash honestly knew the moment May entered the room from her aura, but stayed silent.  
'Yeah May, I'm fine... I just have a bad feeling something is going to happen... I can't explain it, but my training wasn't for nothing.' feeling uneasy May shivered at Ash's words.  
'Do you know what it might be Ash?' Ash faced May with a troubled face.  
'Not really... but the only thing that really stands out is bad intentions...' May was taken aback and fiddled with her thumbs. 'Are we in trouble?' Ash looked at May once more before smiling.  
'Never... Nothing and I mean nothing will get anywhere near you May... I promise.' May relaxed at Ash's words and rested her head on his shoulder.  
'I'm glad...' Ash smiled and kissed her head. 'On other thoughts... do you think using him might be overkill tomorrow Ash?' Ash chuckled and twirled the Pokeball in his fingers.  
'Nah, He deserves redemption in this Kanto league from last time.' May giggle and nodded, 'Okay Ash... just remember to tone down the firepower a little though... first row will want to keep their eyebrows.' Ash laughed loudly before a knock was heard.  
'What's up?' They waited then the door opened to reveal Brock, 'Ash, There's someone in the Lobby for you...You're probably gonna want to see him.' Brock spoke before walking away. Ash raised an eyebrow and faced May. 'I... Have a feeling I know who it is, hang on a sec...' Ash then closed his eyes and after a few seconds re-opened them glowing blue. May jumped a little but Ash grabbed her hand. 'Don't stress... just seeing who it is.' May nodded and waited until Ash's eyes returned to normal. 'Who is it Ash?' Ash turned to May and grinned. 'Just a really good friend of mine Come on, let's go.' May nodded and grabbed Ash's hand as they left.

The two entered the lobby and Ash began to smile straight away. 'Well if it isn't Ash Ketchum.' Ash walked forward, 'Good to see you Riley... but knowing you, you're here for a reason... what's up?' Riley grinned and reached into his pocket. 'Well first off, I figured I owed it to you to watch your league performance... and secondly I came across something that you might want.' Ash looked down at the item Riley placed in his hand. 'Wait... Is this what I think it is Riley?' Riley chuckled and reached into his other pocket pulling out another similar item. 'Not just yet... I have the other here...' Ash was stunned silent as he looked over the two items. 'This can't be possible... you said they were all but impossible to retrieve!' Riley smirked and stepped back. 'I have my ways Ash... but I assume you may want to tell the others what they are.' Ash glanced to his right and saw everyone looking curious. 'Well, this here...' Ash lifted his right hand showing a shiny orange and white stone 'Is known as Charizardite Y... It's an item that initiates Mega Evolution.' Everyone gasped and looked at the stone, 'Ash... I've only ever heard of one Mega Evolution happening... a long time ago by the original Pokemon Master Red.' Ash looked at Brock and nodded. 'That's true Brock... mainly because people would find the correct stones to mega evolve, but had no idea how to instigate the Evolution.' Brock nodded and Ash then reached into his pocket, he pulled a small platinum ring. 'Does everyone know how Mega evolution works?' Not everyone nodded causing Ash to smirk. 'I'll explain it then... you see Mega Evolution was discovered in the Kalos Region many years ago... to initiate Mega Evolution one must have the corresponding Mega Stone for the correct Pokemon... once the Pokemon has the stone and the Trainer has a Mega Ring they can Mega Evolve... though it hasn't been successfully done in over a hundred years.'  
The others all seemed gobsmacked at the information. 'The other thing is that Mega Evolution wears off, it only happens during battle... afterwards the Pokemon reverts back to normal.' The group stayed quiet while Ash lifted the other stone.  
'See Charizardite Y is quite common, well more common than others... but this is Charizardite X, there are only rumours and speculation to where it's found, but I have one now thanks to Riley.' Riley nodded to Ash and smiled. 'It's no problem Ash... I figured you'd want to give the league something to remember...' Ash chuckled and shook Riley's hand, 'Thanks... means a lot.' Riley nodded.  
'So Ash... I'm guessing Charizardite Mega evolves Charizard?' Ash looked at Professor Oak and nodded. 'Absolutely... thing is, even though I have the items and a Charizard, I can't train to see if it works outside of battle, so I have to wait and use it in the league.' The group nodded and Ash put the stones and the ring in his pockets. 'Now that's out of the way... I think I might head to bed, this grass trainer I'm facing tomorrow is gonna burn.' Ash then nodded to everyone and walked upstairs.  
The others remained and looked at each other. 'That poor grass trainer.' Brock said with a sigh, the others all smirked.  
'Well Goodnight everyone!' giggled May before following Ash.

The next morning Ash woke to the sun shining on him, beside him May slept peacefully clung to his side. 'My Angel...' Ash muttered with a smile, May obviously heard him because she smiled and opened one eye. 'That's sweet Ash.' Ash smirked and rolled out of bed.  
'Gotta head out soon May, match is in 20 minutes.' May nodded and went to the bathroom. Ash stood up and began doing his normal ritual of push ups, sit ups and chin ups. May came out as he finished and smiled. 'There's no stopping you is there?' Ash chuckled and kissed her head before going to shower. May smiled and went downstairs to the cafeteria; she saw Brock, Misty and Dawn all enjoying a meal.  
'Hey guys!' she called out, the others turned and waved her over.  
'Sleep well May?' Misty asked with a grin, May blushed and rubbed her head. 'Umm... yes?' the others laughed as Ash finally came down the stairs wearing his regular clothes but wore his guardian jacket.  
'Hey guys, what's up?' The greetings went around as others came down to join them, Riley entered and joined the group.  
'So Riley... how long did it take Ash to finally defeat you in battle?' Riley chuckled and glanced at Ash who was smirking. 'Well honestly, he could beat me in Pokemon Battle's straight away... but with real combat... roughly 4 years?' A few spat their meals out and spun their heads to Ash. Gary spoke first, 'COMBAT! You mean you two actually fight each other!?' Ash and Riley looked around and nodded. 'Yeah of course...' Ash answered like it was nothing. The group all shook their heads and continued eating.

After eating and getting ready the group was seated with Riley up in the stands, Ash was sitting in the change rooms meditating. Lucario and Pikachu were mimicking Ash when a boy of around 15 approached them.  
'So you're the great Ash Ketchum... I'm sorry to tell you that you have no chance against me...' Ash continued to meditate without acknowledging Walter.  
This annoyed him, 'HEY! I'm talking to you! Or are you too scared to look at me?' Ash slowly raised his head and stared at Walter with such intensity that he shuffled back a few steps. 'W-Well just thought I'd let you know now.' Ash stood up and towered over the boy.  
'You come here... Into my own Change rooms and choose to insult me and my ability?' Walter remained scared stiff as Ash stared him down. 'I would pick your choices a little more carefully in the future... because I was going to take it easy on you today, And now... I think I'll humiliate you beyond measure...' Walter shuddered and ran out of the change rooms. Ash stared at the exit for a few seconds before grinning, he turned to Lucario and Pikachu who both seemed amused.  
'Oh that... figured I'd give him a little fright... I still won't need my full power to beat this kid.'  
The Pokemon chuckled, Ash then recalled Lucario and Pikachu leapt to his shoulder.

-WILL THE TRAINERS PLEASE HEAD TO THE BATTLEFIELD!-  
Ash turned and headed out the tunnel.

'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TODAY WE HAVE THE SECOND ROUND BATTLE BETWEEN TWO POWERFUL TRAINERS, IN THE GREEN CORNER WE HAVE A YOUNG MAN FROM CELADON CITY ATTEMPTING TO WIN HIS FIRST LEAGUE, HE IS A STRONG BELIEVER IN THE USE OF GRASS TYPE POKEMON... WALTER REED!  
AND IN THE RED CORNER WE HAVE A MAN WHO'S TAKEN THE POKEMON BATTLING WORLD BY STORM THIS YEAR AFTER REAPPEARING FROM NOWHERE... ASH KETCHUM!  
CAN THESE TWO TRAINERS BE THE ONE TO TAKE THIS LEAGUE?'

The two appeared on their respective sides, Ash was silent and remained calm... Walter seemed jittery and worried.  
'Trainers, this will be a 2v2 battle... No time limit and the first to knockout the others Pokemon is the victor... Ready... BEGIN!'

Walter frowned and reached for a Pokeball,  
'Now this guy's gonna go down... VENUSAUR LETS GO!' he hurled the ball and a rather large Venusaur appeared.  
'Venusaur is undefeated, you have no chance!' Ash chuckled and reached for a ball. 'You're up Blastoise.' Ash spoke as he threw the ball releasing the weasel Pokemon.  
Walter frowned, 'Are you mocking me!? No water type can beat me! Venusaur use Leaf storm!' The beast complied and fired the attack towards Blastoise.  
'Countershield...' Blastoise grinned and flipped onto the its shell and began spinning and firing water streams everywhere, effectively deflecting the leaves and hitting Venusaur. Walter frowned, 'USE SOLARBEAM!' Ash sighed. _"This Kid has no clue..." _ 'Blastoise use Aqua Jet.' Blastoise complied and shot at Venusaur, at the last moment the solar beam fired and Ash smirked. 'slice it!' suddenly the Aqua jet spun and split the incoming Solar beam in half, while heading at Venusaur Ash decided to finish it. 'Now use Ice hammer!'  
Immediately the Aqua Jet began spinning faster and a huge gush of water shot from behind it, making it gain ten times the speed it had originally, it then began to freeze and shot at Venusaur head on causing a crash and sending Venusaur sliding across the ground knocked out. Blastoise landed back near Ash with a grin, 'Good work buddy.' Ash praised.

'Venusaur is unable to Battle, Blastoise wins! Green Corner please reveal your next Pokemon!'

Walter growled and returned his Venusaur as Ash recalled Blastoise. 'You'll pay for that! GO TANGROWTH!' The vine Pokemon appeared and grunted. Ash smirked and reached for a ball,  
'So you're using your Tangrowth huh... well then Charizard, you re up!' Ash hurled the ball high into the air and it opened with a bang releasing the massive Fire type. Charizard roared and slowly lowered itself to the ground.  
Walter was stunned at the sheer size of Charizard, but shook it off and looked at Tangrowth who was shuddering.  
'Don't worry about the lizard Tangrowth... use Power Whip!' Ash frowned and looked at Charizard. 'Want to end it Fast or Slow Charizard... your call?' Charizard glanced at the incoming Vines and grunted with a grin.  
'Fast? Okay then... Grab them and use Seismic toss!' Charizard roared and grabbed the vines. He then flapped his massive wings and took off, lifting Tangrowth with him.  
'OH NO TANGROWTH! USE... USE... SOMETHING!' Ash smirked as Charizard began spinning Tangrowth by his vines to an impressive speed before hurling it at the ground, while descending Ash looked up and grinned. 'Charizard give him a push with Overheat!' Charizard roared loudly and fired a massive beam of fire towards the falling Tangrowth, the beam hit Tangrowth and rocketed him to the ground and exploded.  
Charizard landed beside Ash and waited for the smoke and dust to clear away, 'T-Tangrowth?' The field was revealed and Tangrowth was out cold in a crater.

The crowd and referee were shocked at the speed and strength of the Charizard.  
'T-Tangrowth is unable to battle... Charizard wins, this battle and Match goes to Ash Ketchum!'

Walter recalled Tangrowth and ran from the arena, Ash looked at Charizard and nodded with a smile, 'Thanks buddy.' Charizard grunted and Ash recalled him.

Up in the stands Riley was chuckling, 'That Charizard of his is borderline Legendary... IF that Mega Evolves, Ash will be Unstoppable...' The others all nodded while staying silent, May only smiled,  
'He's already unstoppable...' Everyone laughed and left the arena to wait for Ash.

Ash left the arena to see the group chatting while waiting for him, May saw him and smiled.  
'Hey, you pretty much obliterated that boy Ash... I thought I said to go easy on him!' Ash kissed her and laughed.  
'May... I was going easy on him.' May's eyes bulged and the others except Riley jumped back in shock.  
'Wait... you went easy on that guy!?' Gary asked in shock. 'Yeah... for one I wasn't commanding my team through Aura... two I didn't use any complex strategies or combo moves other than Countershield and Ice hammer which are basic combo's... and three... I didn't infuse my Pokemon with my Aura, so really that kid had it easy.'  
Max ran forward and grabbed Ash by the collar, 'YOU NEED TO TEACH ME ASH!' Ash chuckled and looked round and the others all smiling. 'Soon Max... Maybe after this tournament?' Max nodded eagerly and let Ash go. Dawn then piped up and looked around, 'So who wants to go shopping!?' Misty, Iris, May and Delia all cheered. 'ME!' The girls all looked around to see the guys worried.  
'Ash... you'll come wont you?' Ash glanced at May and the girls. 'May... you know I love you more than anything... but I would honestly rather poke my eyes out with a spoon than go shopping.'

The silence was deafening until all the guys burst out laughing, even the Professor was in stitches. The girls were all stunned at Ash's brutal honesty until May began laughing, 'Very funny Ash, come on girls... they can go watch the recorded battles.' The girls nodded and followed May down the street. Ash turned around to the guys who were all still laughing.  
'What?' Gary stopped and looked at Ash with watering eyes. 'Ash... Ash that was the greatest thing I've ever heard...' Ash shrugged and walked past the guys. 'You guys coming?' They all nodded and followed.

* * *

HAHA! Re-reading my chapters i wrote as I post them is great! Love the humor i'm passing between the gang. anyway, chapter 7 should follow this reasonably fast, keep a look out!

Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7 - The Plot Deepens

Here's Chapter 7, up as quick as I could, like I said in chapter 6 notes, I love the hits im getting and hope it doesnt stop! Next two Chapters will be up tomorrow like usual!

Disclaimer:  
Do not own Pokemon... unfortunately...

ENJOY!

* * *

The guys were all huddled around the TV while the girls were out shopping.  
'Oh come on! You'd expect him to use a counter move like Iron Tail, not just use Protect and sandstorm!' Max yelled out. Ash pulled him back and smirked, 'You do realise he used that so he could capitalise on the trainers lack of vision right Max?' Max shut up and sat quietly.

After an hour or two of Pokemon Battles on TV, the centre doors opened.  
'WOW, I haven't shopped so hard in months!' cried Dawn while collapsing on the floor, May and Misty followed her lead and flopped to the couches. Iris and Delia only laughed.  
Ash was walking through the Lobby when he saw the girls, 'Greetings...' The girls looked to him and smiled.  
'Buy anything for me?' Misty scoffed and threw her shoe at him, he leant right to avoid it and smiled. 'Fair enough... you have fun?' May got up and planted a kiss on his cheek. 'Absolutely, I haven't had that much fun in a long time!' Ash faked a sad face, 'So... so last night meant nothing?' blushing deep red May looked away as all the girls whistled and ooh'd. Ash then smirked and kissed her head.  
'Don't worry; I'm just teasing... so where'd you go?' May slapped his arm and smiled. 'Just to the Indigo Mall, you should've come... lots of Pokemon related stores there.' Ash shrugged and put a few coins in the vending machine, 'So I'm guessing you're broke now?' May then scratched her head. 'Maybe... yeah... Okay yes I'm broke.' Ash grabbed the drink he chose and opened it. After taking a drink he looked over to Delia. 'So mom... did you teach the girls a thing or two?' Delia giggled, 'Oh they are pretty advanced shoppers already Ash.' Ash grinned and took another drink.  
'Well seeing as you're all broke now... I think I'll hide my cards.' With that Ash threw the empty can into the trash can and left the centre.  
The girls were all quiet until Misty spoke up, 'That man... He's evil.' They all laughed.

Ash was wandering down the road and heard someone talking around the corner.  
'Yes Sir... No sir, he's staying at the Pokemon Centre at the Indigo Plateau... yes sir... no sir... wait, you want me to what?... of course sir.' With that Ash was against the wall listening.

'Great! Now I have to capture Ash Ketchum...' Ash frowned and stayed silent listening.  
'Maybe I should bait him by capturing that May girl... yeah.' Ash had heard enough and rounded the corner to see a man dressed in black with a red 'R' on his chest and black mask.  
'Oh... don't worry about capturing me... you're not going to have the use of your arms and legs after today.' Ash spoke with a frown, after saying those words Lucario burst from his ball and Pikachu jumped to the ground Sparking.  
'What? Oh shit!' The grunt stepped back and frowned. 'Well... saves me the trouble I guess, Go Arbok!' The snake appeared and Ash smirked, the grunt blinked and in that millisecond Lucario dashed forward and knocked out Arbok with a single Bone rush, 'I think to save yourself any pain... you should give up now.' Ash spoke with authority, the grunt laughed and threw out three more balls, a Wheezing, Golbat and Muk appeared calling out their names. Ash only frowned, and straight away Pikachu disappeared and hit Wheezing with an Iron Tail, rolled on the ground and fired an electro-ball and Muk and shot at Golbat with a Volt tackle, the three were knocked out instantly and the grunt gulped.  
'Shit... Okay, I give up!' Ash only frowned. 'You had your chance... now you get hurt.' Ash's eyes then shone blue and in a split second he appeared in front of the grunt and grabbed him by the throat. 'You know... I probably would've gone easier on you... until you decided to attack May, then it became personal... you tell your boss when you see him again that I'm no ordinary trainer... you tell him to think twice before coming after me...' then Ash head-butted the grunt knocking him out. He recalled the grunts Pokemon and left them beside him. 'No one threatens my family...'  
Ash then turned around and left the alleyway and headed back to the centre with Lucario and Pikachu following.

Upon arriving at the Pokemon Centre Ash found the group all chatting in the lobby's lounge area. Iris noticed Ash first and smiled, 'Hey Ash! Where'd you go?' Ash merely walked towards them smiling and sat down. 'Nowhere special, just took a walk to clear my thoughts.' The others nodded and May sat beside him. 'You okay Ash?' Ash looked at her and smiled. 'Yeah, don't worry.' Riley knew Ash better though and frowned. 'Ash, something happened I can tell...' Ash glanced at Riley and sighed.  
'Apparently Team Rocket are interested in me again.' The gang gasped while Riley frowned. 'What did they want?' Ash leaned forward and cracked his knuckles. 'Not too sure... I caught one mid conversation with his boss about capturing me.' Misty and Brock frowned. 'Giovanni Ash?' Ash shrugged and looked over to Lucario and Pikachu. 'We took him out with ease though, and I left a message with him.' Riley glanced at the others and saw they were worried. 'Don't worry everyone... Ash here is more than capable of handling himself... what Team Rocket wants though is the mystery.' Ash nodded and sat back. 'I'm not going to stress about this though, I'll focus on the tournament and take things as they come.' The group slowly nodded and May grabbed Ash in a hug. 'Just be careful from now on Ash...' Ash smiled and kissed her head. 'Of course May.'

The group all relaxed for the rest of the day and as the group was watching Ash wrestle with Lucario, the Pokemon centre's doors opened to reveal a man, this man was easily recognisable by his flaming red hair and red cape down his back.  
He saw Ash let go of Lucario and smiled. 'Well if it isn't Ash Ketchum... it's been a long time.' Ash grinned and walked forward. 'Lance... good to see you, what brings you to Indigo this time of year, you're usually in Johto?' Lance chuckled and saw Ash's friends looking on in awe.  
'First things first Ash, are these your friends?' Ash looked over his shoulder and smiled.  
'That's right, Lance this is my family. Iris, Dawn, Max, Gary Oak, The Professor himself, my mum Delia, Cilan, Tracy, you've met Brock and Misty before, and finally May my fiancé. Everyone this is Lance... the Kanto and Johto Champion and Dragon master.'  
The group not including The Professor, Brock and Misty were in shock, 'Hi Lance, nice to see you again.' Brock added with a smile and Misty waved politely. The professor nodded to Lance who returned one.  
'Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you all, did you say fiancé Ash?' Ash chuckled and May grabbed Ash in a hug. 'Yep, May and I got engaged last month.' Lance smiled and shook Ash's hand.  
'Congratulations Ash and May.' Ash and May smiled.  
'It's great to meet you all but I was hoping to speak with Ash and... Riley?' Ash blinked and slapped his head. 'Sorry about that Riley, did you just get in?' Riley nodded and walked forward.  
'Hello Lance, what brings you to Indigo?' Lance smiled and looked around. 'Would I be able to borrow Ash and Riley for a while everyone?' The group nodded and the three left, Pikachu and Lucario followed.

The three men and Pokemon were walking down the street and found a park bench in the small sitting area beside the Poke mart.  
'So Lance, what's this about?' Riley asked with curiosity. Ash too was curious and glanced at Lance. 'Well it's about Team Rocket actually... I've come across information that they have plans to merge with other criminal syndicates such as Team's Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and Plasma... this has hit Interpol and they asked me to find out more... honestly I've come up dry so far on any Intel.' Ash frowned and stood up. 'How long have you known about this Lance?' Lance pondered before looking to Ash. 'Around two months now... my leaks are clueless though.' Riley hummed and tapped his side. 'This is interesting... are they the only corporations rumoured to be involved?' Lance shook his head and glanced at Riley. 'No... There are rumours that Team's Cipher, Snagem, Dim Sun and Hunter J are planning to pool resources too.' At this Riley frowned, Ash was at a loss of words. 'This is going to be bad... the combined resources and thinking of those teams is going to be catastrophic!' Riley yelled out. Ash then walked to them and faced Lance. 'This is serious information Lance... but why did you come to us?' Lance looked to Ash and Riley each. 'Honestly I only came for you Ash because I assumed that Riley would be unreachable... I saw you participating and came down straight away... the fact that Riley is here is even better. I was actually here to ask you if you would join the G-Men, Riley too. We need all powerful and able bodies to face this problem.'  
Ash raised his eyebrows at the request and glanced at Riley who was equally as surprised.  
'Why me Lance...' Ash asked with curiosity laced in his voice. Lance turned to Ash and smiled.  
'Really Ash, You've already done things that no one other than the elites should have handled... you've saved countless legendaries from harm and saved the world on many occasions... don't worry we know exactly what you've done... and the fact that you're now an Aura user is an even greater asset.' Ash sighed and sat down. Riley began pacing then turned to Lance. 'Lance... It depends on Ash's choice... I'll follow him if he decides to join the G-Men.' Lance nodded and looked back to Ash, he looked up and at Lance. 'The fact that you're the leader of the G-Men and have come to us personally to join is an honor Lance... and if you have all that Information on me then you already know that I'd do absolutely anything to help... one question though, what will our roles be?' Lance glanced at Riley, then back to Ash. 'Well honestly, we just want you to keep doing your own thing and report when you see anything and hear anything related to Team Rocket or other syndicates to me, and if and when we need you to assist in the fighting against the rising threat you can lend a hand.' Ash stood up and approached Lance.  
'Well Lance... I'd be honoured to join the Pokemon G-Men.' Riley nodded and faced Lance. 'I too, we will give any and all leads.' Lance smiled and shook their hands. 'I appreciate it, here these are yours now.' Lance handed the two a Poke gear with a badge marked on the front. 'These are your G-Men badges and Poke gears, I have those registered and my number is in them too.' Ash and Riley nodded while putting them away.  
'Those badges will give you access to the League headquarters and various G-Men bases around the regions, maps to those bases can be found on your gears with a password entry, which are your serial numbers.' Ash and Riley nodded.  
'You should breeze through this league Ash, I expect to see you take on the Elite four soon, I'm getting tired of being Champion of Kanto and Johto at once...' Ash laughed and shook Lance's hand. 'Oh don't worry Lance... That spot is mine, and I'll beat you.' Lance grinned and shook Riley's hand before stepping back. He released his Dragonite and climbed on him. 'Oh and Ash, no one outside of your group can know you're a G-men Agent okay?' Ash nodded. 'Of course, see you soon.' Lance nodded and with a wave he took off and flew away.  
Riley turned to Ash and grinned, 'Well how about that... The Chosen one, an Aura Guardian and a G-Man... You really are popular aren't you?' Ash chuckled and punched Riley in the arm. 'Lucky I'm a good guy then huh?' Riley laughed and Ash turned to Lucario and Pikachu. 'How about that guys... I'm an agent now.' Pikachu and Lucario grinned and followed Riley and him back to the Pokemon centre.

Upon entering the Pokemon Centre, Ash and Riley were bombarded by the gang with questions.  
'What did Lance wanna talk to you about Ash!?' Max asked eagerly. Ash looked at Max and smiled sadly. 'Sorry Max... I can't tell you.' Max seemed put down and lowered his head. 'Is it because I'm the youngest Ash?' Ash chuckled causing him to look back at Ash. 'What's so funny!?' Ash looked at Riley and smirked. 'Max... Were not allowed to tell anyone, it's not just you.' Max seemed a little better and stayed quiet.  
'So why can't you tell us Ash?' Brock spoke with curiosity. Ash then remembered Lances words;  
_'Oh and Ash, no one outside of your group can know you're a G-men Agent okay?' _Ash smiled as he looked at Riley who nodded.  
'Well... Truth is I can tell you, but not here... everyone come back to my room.' The group nodded and followed Ash and Riley up the stairs and to Ash and May's room. After entering and finding seats and spots Ash leant on the table beside the bed.  
'Riley and I as you know spoke to Lance a few minutes ago... he had critical Intel he needed to tell us... apparently many of the criminal syndicates over the world are pooling resources and working together to take the Pokemon League...'  
Gasps coursed out through the room, this was serious and Brock wiped his face. 'Ash... this... this is bad, we barely got through Team Rocket, Galactic and the others... how can we possibly hope to defeat them!?' Ash glanced at Brock and nodded. 'Yeah... it's bad, but Lance came to inform us regardless.' This statement took the Professor's curiosity. 'Ash, why would Lance come to you with this information?' Ash looked towards the Professor and grinned. 'Well... Lance came to Riley and me with a proposition...' The gang all looked at Ash and Riley with curious expressions, Misty had enough of the silence and banged her hand on the desk.  
'TELL US ALREADY ASH!' Ash blinked and glanced at Misty with a grin. 'Ease up Mist, Truth is Lance asked Riley and me to join the Pokemon G-Men.' The eyes that bulged around the room were almost comical; Gary broke the stunned silence with a chuckle. 'You... The Kanto and Johto Champion Lance, actually came to you and asked you to join the ranks of the most powerful criminal fighting force on the planet... today?' Ash stood up and walked towards Gary, he stopped right in front of the young Oak and pulled out the G-Men Poke Gear Lance gave to him and showed Gary the Badge. 'Does that answer your question Gary?' Gary almost fell off the chair in shock. 'Well damn.'  
The group started laughing while Ash flopped onto the bed beside May and grinned. 'On a serious note guys... no one and I mean no one at all outside of this room can know that Riley and I are now G-Men agents...' The group all nodded. 'Good... now I don't know when, but if and when Lance calls me or Riley to help him out, it's our duty to do so.' The gang nodded again and began chatting to themselves, Ash glanced at May and saw her looking worried.  
'Hey beautiful, you okay?' May glanced at Ash and smiled sadly, 'I don't know Ash... all the time you just seem to get into more and more danger... I'm worried for you.' Ash frowned and took May into a hug.  
'You know I love you right?' May giggled and nodded her head. 'Good... because I won't let anything happen that will tear us apart... I want to be with you forever May.' May began sobbing into Ash's chest as he stroked her arm.  
'I mean... even the current Champion believes I'll be the next Kanto Champion.' May snapped her head up, and the room went silent having heard the statement.  
'What Ash?' Ash heard the question from Dawn and grinned.  
'Well Lance told me that he personally doesn't want to rule the Kanto League much longer and believes I can defeat him for the title...' The gang all stayed quiet until Max spoke up, 'I knew you were stronger now Ash... but to become a Champion, wow.' Ash chuckled and glanced at The Professor. 'Say Professor... what's the protocol about taking the Elite Four challenge?' Oak coughed and rubbed his head slowly. 'Well... first you need to win this Tournament... then you give the League a month's warning, after that you take on the Elite Four... over Four days, then on the fifth you face the reigning Champion for the title.' Ash pondered the answer and grinned. 'One last thing... does the challenge have to be televised?' Oak scratched his chin then shook his head. 'No... It's the challenger's choice really... why?' Ash grinned and stood up.  
'Well... after the Kanto League... I'm challenging the Elite Four and Champion... I won't have the matches televised or announced... and if I win I'll continue with my previous plans and compete in the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova Leagues... but no one will know I'm the Kanto Champion if I win... until I defeat the Unova League and have the Pokemon League announce that I was the Champion of Kanto.' The gang all seemed gobsmacked at Ash's reasoning while the Professor chuckled. 'Quite a plan Ash... Take on the Kanto League and become Champion... then take on the other regional leagues one by one anonymously... then announcing your identity everywhere... that's quite the showboating attitude isn't it?'  
Ash shrugged and leaned against the wall. 'I think after all the things I've been through, and all of you and my Pokemon have been through... we deserve to take the world by storm.' The whole gang laughed at Ash's statement and smiled broadly at him. Misty was the first to speak and stood up. 'I figure seeing as I'm the last person you'd expect to hear this from... I'd say it. We missed you Ash... we missed your attitude and Bold nature... we just downright missed Ash Ketchum... We're glad you're back.' With that said Ash was stunned as everyone nodded to Misty's words, Riley was amazed at the respect and Friendship the group held. Everyone was nodding and agreeing to her words until Ash got up causing everyone to stop and watch him... he kept a straight face and slowly walked to the door, as he did so he spoke in a steady voice.  
'Well... I am pretty awesome.' And with that Ash left the room. The group were utterly speechless at what he said and all glanced at Riley.  
'Hey whoa... He wasn't like that with me!' They all then glanced at May who was shaking her head in her hands. 'He's a lost cause...' she mumbled. Then finally they all heard Max jump up and yell.  
' .AWESOME. How does he do that!?' and then ran out after Ash. No one said anything further and just left to do their own thing.

* * *

Chapter 7 done! Hope you all like it and review if you so wish, any constructive criticism is always welcome!  
Until next time!

Cheers!


	8. Chapter 8 - New Partner, New Friend!

Greetings from down under, Bringing you Chapter 8 of Master of Aura, Got a lot of hits and im loving it, keep reading my story, Im happy so many people like my writing!

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Pokemon, its characters or universe.

ENJOY!

* * *

Ash was walking down the main street with Lucario and Pikachu following beside him, thinking about the last few minutes with his friends.  
_'I can't believe they missed me that much... Well I'm not going to let them down this time, I'm gonna take the Kanto League by storm, I will be Champion.'  
_  
Ash was brought out of his thoughts by a crowd ahead of him. He quietly approached and heard cheering and laughing from the group. Pushing his way through the crowd he made it to the centre to see a young man a few years younger than Ash smirking and writing autographs for everyone.  
'Autographs for everyone! Come and get a Picture with me, the great Craig Masters!' Ash raised an eyebrow and waited until Craig made his way over.  
'Oh, you want an autograph too huh?' Ash merely burst out laughing, causing everyone to frown or glare.  
'What's so funny!?' Craig blasted causing everyone to gasp. 'You should respect those superior to you!' The crowd went silent as Ash stood still. 'Respect you? You're joking right? I only respect those who deserve it in the first place... you though, you don't deserve it... prancing around acting like a fool because you're famous? Nope... zero respect here.' The crowd began booing and insulting Ash who remained unfazed, Craig though was almost ready to burst.  
'HOW DARE YOU! I AM THE GREAT CRAIG MASTERS! MY FATHER IS THE FAMOUS ACTOR AND MY MOTHER THE FAMOUS SINGER! AND I'M THE GREATEST POKEMON TRAINER AND CO-ORDINATOR!' Ash was amused by Craig's outburst and laughed making him angrier.  
'You're saying you are a trainer and co-ordinator?' Craig nodded angrily.  
'YOU BET I AM... NOW FOR YOUR DISRESPECT, I AM GOING TO TELL THE TABLOIDS AND MEDIA ABOUT YOU SO YOU NEVER RECIEVE ANY RESPECT... Who are you exactly!?' Ash chuckled once more as Lucario and Pikachu took their spots beside him, everyone seemed to recognise him after this and gasped, Craig seemed to realise too.  
'Wait... you're Ash Ketchum!?' Ash nodded with a smirk. 'That's me... and one word of advice Craig; I'd wait until after tomorrow about telling the so-called media about me... seeing as we are facing each other tomorrow, and wouldn't you look like an idiot if you lose?' Craig and the crowd were shocked by Ash's words until Craig growled and walked towards Ash giving him a shove.  
'Don't you worry loser! I'm going to demolish you!' The crowd gasped at the scene, while Ash looked directly at Craig and frowned.  
'Touch me again boy... and things won't end well for you.' Craig flinched and backed up a little.  
'No matter... see you tomorrow loser!' Ash watched him leave before sighing.  
'That boy has no idea...' Suddenly the people around began to move away once more until there was only one person remaining, it was a man around Ash's age with short dark brown hair, he stood 5"11 and wore a black hoody and grey cargo pants with sneakers, he had a pair of sunglasses on his head and green eyes. The man faced Ash and approached, Ash sent his aura to the man and saw he held no bad intentions or negative thoughts and feelings.  
'Hey there...' Ash nodded to the man with a smile. 'Hey.' The man stopped in front of Ash and smiled. 'So you're Ash Ketchum right?' Ash nodded. 'That's me... can I help you?' The man nodded and stuck his hand out. 'Nice to meet ya, the name's Alex Mason, you can just call me Mason though.' Ash grinned. 'Nice to meet you too... are you in the tournament Mason?' Mason nodded and gestured to walk, Ash followed and faced him.  
'Yeah I am, been pretty good so far... but nothing like your battles Ash, you just annihilate your opponents.' Ash chuckled and scratched his head. 'Thanks... but honestly I'm finding it hard to have a challenge these days, hopefully you can give me a run for my money.' Mason laughed and stretched his back. 'Oh I dunno... maybe, but we'll just have to wait and see.' Ash nodded and saw a Pidgy fly over them.  
'So Ash, you're actually friends with some famous people right? Like Professor Oak, Gary Oak, and Dawn Berlitz and May Maple?' Ash looked at Mason and nodded.  
'Yeah... they all seemed to blossom without me around... even though May and I are engaged she has done really well without me.' Mason frowned with a chuckle. 'Well Ash... If she wants to marry you, then I'd say she feels she can do better with you.' Ash glanced at Mason and grinned. 'That may be true... so what's your story Mason... what have you done for yourself?' Mason shrugged with a smile.  
'Not overly much, I'm from Oblivia originally... but grew up loving Pokemon Training and seeing as there are no trainers in Oblivia or the sister regions; Fiorre and Almia, I had to commute to other regions further away to start my journey...' Ash nodded as Mason spoke and remained quiet.  
'And because I lived in Oblivia I became a Pokemon Ranger... I was one until I turned 15, then I travelled to Unova to start my real journey... after a year in Unova I moved to Orre for 5 years, while there I joined the URA... and the last year I spent my time in Kanto collecting badges... and the rest is history.'  
Ash was interested in Mason's story and smiled. 'Sounds like a full life so far... I started my journey at 10 years old in Pallet town, I went through Kanto first and made top 16, then the Orange Islands and took the Championship... after that I hit Johto and came in the top 8. After that I went to Hoenn and made top 8, then I came back to Kanto for the Battle Frontier, I managed to defeat them all and offered a position as a brain... I turned it down because I wanted to travel more. Then I went to Sinnoh to receive top 4. Next I went to Unova and made top 16 again... that's where things went a different way.' Mason nodded along to Ash's story and frowned at the end. 'Things went wrong?' Ash nodded and scratched Pikachu's ear.  
'Yeah... I had some confidence issues and felt I was failing my Pokemon for not taking any major leagues, I felt I was weak... but then Brock my best friend came along and changed that for me... Over a long time whenever id travel to new regions I would seem to lose all my ability and skill from the region before... for example; In Sinnoh I faced Tobias, a trainer with a Darkrai and Latios... My Sceptile and Pikachu took them both down... and I lost, but still they defeated legendary Pokemon... and Pikachu even defeated a Regice by himself, and my Charizard took down an Articuno... you see I had so much strength and talent. But straight after the Sinnoh league I travelled to Unova where Pikachu lost to a new trainers Snivy... his electricity was disabled from Zekrom... but still, he had more than enough strength to take down a Snivy physically.' Mason nodded on while intrigued by Ash's tale.  
'So the only thing I could think of was me... a Pokemon can be amazing but can still lose to a starting Pokemon if the trainer is out of it, or not thinking straight... I would always get overexcited and underestimate my opponents... so Brock snapped me out of my immature ideals and told me about all the things I had done... from saving Kyogre and Groudon from Team Aqua and Magma... all the way to battling a Regigigas in Sinnoh... Suddenly all my previous experiences and skill came rushing back to me like a tidal wave... after that, it was all clear I then faced Brock to a battle, and defeated him so easily I looked like a Champion facing a Bug Catcher... it was unreal.' Mason seemed a little shocked but listened.  
'After that I felt more mature and remembered all my previous skills, but then from nowhere Riley my friend came and told me that I'm a descendant of Sir Aaron the Aura Guardian... and that we needed to leave to train... let's just say 6 years later after training non-stop and travelling the world here I am.' Mason was stunned and began to chuckle.  
'Well damn... I thought my story was interesting! SO you're an Aura Guardian then?' Ash nodded with a grin. 'Yeah... and believe it or not, but I wouldn't have told you any of this If I didn't read your feelings and emotions for any bad intentions or thoughts... I apologise.' Mason shrugged with a grin. 'No harm done... I don't hide anything, I honestly heard about you from kids running around and saw your match... you impressed me greatly so I had to meet you...' Ash chuckled and stopped walking to realise they were outside the Pokemon Centre.  
'Well look at that...' Mason added with a smirk, Ash faced him and grinned. 'I want you to come in Mason, and meet all my friends... we only just met but with my abilities I know you're a good person and I already class you as my friend... so come meet my other friends.' Mason seemed hesitant before agreeing. 'Well... Sure why not.' Ash nodded and entered with Pikachu , followed by Mason and Lucario.

Ash immediately saw his friends doing their own things; Misty, Tracy and Brock were talking with Delia, Professor Oak and Gary. Dawn, May and Iris were watching a contest on TV, while Max and Cilan were trying to get food from the vending machine, Riley simply sat in the corner meditating with his Lucario, They all stopped what they were doing when they saw Ash enter.  
'May shot up and threw herself on Ash with a hug. 'Where did you go? I was worried!' Ash chuckled and let her go with a smile. 'Sorry May, just went for a walk and ran into someone.'  
Everyone approached Ash and saw Mason standing near him with a smile.  
'Everyone, this is Mason. He's in the tournament.' Everyone smiled and waved or gave greetings to Mason. Mason nodded with a smile, 'Nice to meet you all, I didn't want to impose... but Ash insisted I meet you all... we sort of just became friends.' Everyone laughed until Delia spoke, 'You're more than welcome to join us Mason, any friend of Ash's is always welcome!' Mason smiled and looked at Ash who nodded.  
'I'm just shocked we're already friends honestly...' Ash chuckled followed by Riley.  
'Mason right?' Mason nodded to Riley who grinned. 'That's just something that Ash and I are able to do... we can tell if a person is good or not by their aura... and seeing as Ash warmed to you so fast was because you're obviously a really good person.' Mason seemed to blush at the comment causing everyone to laugh, Dawn stood to the side quietly observing Mason.  
_'...He's really cute... I wonder.' _  
Dawn was snapped out of her thoughts by Mason looking at her.  
'You're Dawn right?' Dawn began to stutter and fumble. 'U-Um yeah, how do you know my name?' Mason chuckled and turned to her.  
'I'm a fan of yours actually... I saw your Grand festival recently; you are a great co-ordinator.' Dawn blushed as the group eyed them with grins.  
'Oh... thank you!' Mason nodded with a smile then faced May. 'And you're May?' May then gave a nod with a smile. 'I thought so... Ash already told me so much about you; about how much he loves you and respects you... he really does adore you it seems, and congratulations with your engagement.' May smiled and looked at Ash. 'You really said those things Ash?' Ash looked at Mason with a raised eyebrow before smiling and nodding to May. 'Of course I did!' May grinned and hugged Ash.  
Mason winked to Ash and faced Gary and the Professor with a smile. 'And Professor, I visited you at the start of the year to register in Kanto.' Oak tapped his chin before nodding. 'Ah yes! Alex Mason... it's good to see you!' Mason smiled and faced Gary. 'And Gary Oak... I read your paper on the migration rates between Pidgy and Starly, I was quite impressed.' Gary seemed surprised and smiled.  
'Thanks! Hard to find anyone who reads my work.' Mason smiled and looked around.  
After personal introductions with the group Mason was sitting with Ash, Riley, May, Dawn, Brock and Misty in the Cafeteria.  
'So Mason, what was your starter Pokemon?' Dawn asked with a smile. Mason sipped his coffee before facing Dawn. 'Well... I started off as a Ranger so I didn't get a starter, but Rangers are allowed a Partner, that's where I met this little guy.' Mason then grabbed a Pokeball and opened it releasing a Large blue Dragon Pokemon, it let out a massive roar.  
'Easy Garchomp, these are my new friends; Ash, Riley, May, Dawn, Brock and Misty.' Garchomp seemed to settle down and nodded its head to the group, Lucario stepped forward and bowed to Garchomp, Garchomp bowed back and the two began to converse. Pikachu jumped to Lucario's head and joined the conversation. The people were smiling, 'Garchomp's quite noble, he won't hurt anyone that's nice.'  
Ash smiled and looked to Mason, 'Pikachu was my starter... my best buddy, I met Lucario 4 years ago, and he's always with me too.' Mason nodded and sipped his drink. 'Ash... do you think when you can, I could talk with you alone for a bit?' Ash raised his eyebrow then nodded.  
'Yeah whenever you want to...' Mason nodded and looked back to Dawn. 'So Dawn, I also heard you did some modelling at one point?' Dawn blushed and glanced at May who grinned. 'Well it was May who modelled really... she just got me a chance to do some for a while.' Mason nodded.  
'Yeah you did that piece in Women of Sinnoh fashion right?' Dawn gasped. 'You knew the issue!?' Mason chuckled. 'Mmm, It caught my eye in the newsagency a while back, my sister moved from Oblivia to Sinnoh when I was little... she still models for Women of Sinnoh.' Dawn lit up with May.  
'Wait... Your sister isn't Emma Mason is she!?' Mason chuckled and smiled. 'Yep, that's her!' May and Dawn both grinned. 'She's gorgeous! I always liked her!' May squealed, Dawn nodded in agreement. Mason chuckled, 'Yeah, she's a looker alright.' Ash laughed with the group before standing up. 'Mason, you wanna go for a walk and chat now?' Mason nodded and got up recalling Garchomp, Ash nodded to Lucario and recalled him as Pikachu leapt to Ash.  
'Let's go, May I won't be long okay?' May nodded and waved as the two walked out.

Ash and Mason were outside the centre by the same bench he spoke to Lance near.  
'So what's up Mason?' Mason smiled and turned around. 'Well Ash, I haven't been totally honest with you yet.' Ash raised an eyebrow then grinned. 'Well no matter what it is... i know it's not a bad thing already.' Mason chuckled and scratched his head. 'True... but anyway Ash, the truth is I know you're a G-Men agent...' Ash shook his head. 'How... Lance just recruited me?' Mason grinned and pulled out a G-men Poke gear, 'Because I'm with the G-Men too.' Ash's eyes bulged before chuckling. 'Well I'll be damned... some common ground then... is that why you got to know me?' Mason shook his head, 'Not only that... it's about Riley.' Ash heard a cough and saw Riley come out of the bushes. 'Riley... What's going on here?' Riley smiled and approached them.  
'Ash I spoke to Lance on the phone, the truth is I can't come with you... I have to return to Sinnoh.' Ash seemed a little put off but nodded. 'Fair enough Riley, I can't hold you back forever.' Riley smiled and clasped Ash's shoulder. 'Thanks Ash, but the thing is that Mason here was asked by Lance to travel with you.' Ash turned to Mason with a curious gaze. 'Why's that Mason?' Mason chuckled and walked to them. 'Lance didn't bring it up originally because he assumed you were travelling with Riley, but all new G-Men agents are meant to have partners.' Ash seemed to put everything together. 'I see... so you're gonna be my new partner?' Mason nodded. 'Yeah... I kind of interrogated you today... sorry but I wasn't going to travel with someone who I didn't like, but you're a great person and have great friends... that is if you don't mind being partners with me?' Ash blinked before grinning, 'Of course not, we're friends... what I don't understand is, what about your journey, your dreams?' Mason laughed and slapped Ash's arm. 'I'm doing it Ash... I was a ranger, now I'm in the G-men... I love helping people and stopping criminals, doing it all with a friend in the meantime is even better... I'll just follow you and enter the leagues you do... no biggy.' Ash smirked. 'Well then... welcome aboard.' Mason grinned. 'You already have the badges around the other regions, so I'll have to get them on my own first.' Ash chuckled then shook his head. 'Nah, I could only enter the Kanto league with my original badges because Im from Kanto... in Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova I'll have to re gather new ones... so we can get them together.' Mason laughed. 'Well that's even better!' Ash nodded and faced Riley. 'It's a shame you can't come Riley... but I'm sure you'll find me if you need to.' Riley nodded and gave Ash a hug. 'Take care Ash, I'll keep in touch okay?' Ash nodded and Mason nodded to Riley before he summoned Metagross and vanished.  
'So... do you always travel with all those friends of yours?' Ash faced Mason and chuckled. 'Nah... I've already had chats with them all and each one will travel with me in their respective regions except May of course... she'll be with us all the time.' Mason nodded and the two headed back inside the centre.

* * *

Thats Chapter 8 for you, new character, new friend, new rival... Had to do something.

Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9 - Enter Super-Static!

Chapter 9 peoples. News comes to us that they will be revealing gameplay for Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby... cant wait!

Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything related to Pokemon, I only own my OC.

ENJOY!

* * *

'WAIT, MASON IS IN THE G-MEN!?'  
The group were in Ash and May's room once more talking when Max had his outburst.  
'Yes Max, he's actually my Official partner... he'll be travelling with me wherever we go now.' Max nodded and sat down.  
'I hate to be a burden everyone...' Mason added sheepishly, but a few laughed. 'Don't stress Mason, you're not a burden.' May added with a smile, Dawn seemed to agree. 'Exactly! We'd love to have you with us!' Dawn added with excitement. Ash grinned evilly and looked over, 'We'd love to have him with us... or you'd love to have him with us Dawn?' The sight of Dawn blushing heavily made the group laugh. 'I-I-uh...' May slapped Ash's arm with a smirk while Mason laughed.  
'Don't worry Dawn, it'd be great to have company like you... always cheerful and upbeat.' Dawn smiled at this with the others.  
'So what are the travel arrangements Ash, who travels with you where?' Misty added. Ash pondered the thought for a while, 'Well... I thought about this and saw that it wasn't fair if I decided who came when... If anyone wants to come with me they can.' Everyone seemed to like this and nodded.  
'Well I wish I could Ash, but myself, Tracy and gramps can't... we have to head back to Pallet Town after the League.' Ash smiled and nodded. 'Of course, just look after mom for me while I'm gone okay?' Delia smiled at Ash as the three men nodded. Ash nodded back before Iris sighed. 'Same here Ash, I want to head to Opelucid ASAP, I need to focus on my dragon training with Drayden.' Ash smiled at Iris, 'I would never hold you back Iris, you do what you have to!' Iris smiled at Ash before Cilan scratched his head. 'Sorry Ash, I need to get back to the restaurant after the league too... my leave ends soon.' Ash waved it off. 'No harm done Cilan... it's your home and dream, I understand!' Cilan nodded with a smile. Misty then slapped her forehead, 'Damn it! I just remembered my sisters are heading away again after the league... I promised to watch the gym, sorry Ash!' Ash chuckled. 'I had a feeling you would Misty, don't worry... you do what you have to okay... I'm sure we'll see you soon enough.' Misty smiled.  
Ash looked to Brock with a sad smile, 'I guess you'll need to head back to work right Brock?' Surprisingly Brock shook his head. 'Nope, I'm a qualified Doctor now Ash, I can do what I want... The higher ups want me to travel around to gather field experience anyway... and with the way you battle... staying with you might be a good idea.' Ash blinked shocked before grinning. 'That Sound's awesome Brock-o!' Brock grinned. 'What about you Max?' Max seemed a little torn.  
'Well... I'd love to Ash, but I planned on going to Sinnoh next. By the time you get to Hoenn though I should be done in Sinnoh though... if I can could I come then?' Ash laughed. 'Absolutely Max... follow your own path!' Max smiled at Ash. 'Umm... Ash' Everyone looked over the voice who was Dawn, she seemed a little quiet.  
'What's up Dawn?' Dawn fumbled her fingers before looking at Ash. 'I was wondering If I could come with you guys full time?' Ash seemed shocked before laughing. 'Dawn... why are you so nervous? Of course you can!' Dawn brightened up at Ash's words. 'Oh thank you Ash!' Ash smiled and faced May.  
'Now there's no way you're coming with me!' May seemed shocked at Ash's words before seeing his grin. 'Oh shut up Ash! You're not going anywhere without me!'  
Ash laughed, 'Wouldn't dream of it May.' May then smiled as Ash turned to Mason. 'Well there you go Mason, it's you, me, May, Brock and Dawn.' Mason nodded with a smile. 'It's probably a good thing Dawn is coming too; May would've been by herself with just guys.' Ash chuckled.  
'Yeah that's true... but I'm sure that's not the only reason...' Ash added with a few eyebrow raises.  
Mason smirked as Dawn blushed and May giggled.  
'Well everyone, It's getting late... we'll see you tomorrow Ash.' Delia added before getting up and leaving with a wave, Oak, Gary and Tracy followed her. Iris and Cilan both wished their goodnights before exiting too.  
Misty said goodnight and headed out, Max agreed and waved too. 'Wow... everyone has just disappeared...' Dawn said quietly.  
Ash glanced at Mason and smirked. 'Hey Dawn, what's your room number... I'm heading to my room now, I can walk you back?' Dawn looked at Mason and smiled. 'That'd be great Alex, Thanks! I'm in room 45 down the hall.' Mason nodded and looked to Ash. 'I'll catch you tomorrow Ash, If anything happens I'm in room 50.' Ash nodded and watched as he and Dawn left.  
Brock then turned to Ash and May and smiled.  
'Gonna be just like old times huh guys?' Ash chuckled with May. 'Yeah definitely... without me being a total dumbass...' May slapped his arm with a frown. 'You were NOT a dumbass Ash... you were just... Mentally inexperienced...' Ash raised an eyebrow to May before laughing.  
'Great call... I was.' May then smiled with Brock. 'The difference is that we have Mason with us now... it's weird, but even only knowing him a day... I feel I can trust him with my life.' Brock and May nodded in agreement. 'Yeah... he grows on you.' May then added quietly. Brock nodded again before yawning. 'Well lovebirds I'm beat... see you tomorrow!' Ash and May grinned at Brock as he left. 'It sure got quiet fast...' Ash said quietly, May nodded to him and walked towards the bedroom. 'Definitely... I'm ready for bed.' Ash chuckled and released Lucario. 'Sorry bud, things got carried away.' Lucario grunted with a smile.  
_'I think I can handle a Pokeball for a while Master... but a couch is better.'_ Ash smirked as Lucario flopped onto the couch and fell asleep, Pikachu jumped from Ash and curled up on the recliner and fell under too. Ash heard a cough and turned to see May in only her undergarments leaning against the bedroom door frame. 'I think I need rescuing Ash...' Ash smirked evilly before walking forward and kissing May, he slammed the door behind him.  
Pikachu and Lucario opened an eye each and grinned.  
_'Pikapi has it good!' _ Pikachu spoke, while Lucario snickered. _'But it took him a while to know how good he has it,'_ Lucario added before they both passed out.

The next day Ash was just leaving Pokemon centre in his exercise clothes when Mason jogged up beside him, 'Mind If I join ya Ash?' Ash turned and grinned. 'Finally someone who gets up as early as me...' Ash spoke with a laugh. Mason smirked and the two took off down the track behind the Pokemon centre, Lucario sped up and ran beside them while Pikachu darted along in front of them. Mason saw Ash's Pokemon and smiled before releasing his Umbreon that sprinted alongside him.  
'Figured I needed a Pokemon too?' Ash saw Umbreon and grinned. 'The more the merrier!' he hollered before taking off ahead of them. Mason laughed before taking off in pursuit.

After half an hour they were on the home stretch and Ash was leading the humans, while Lucario was leading the Pokemon, Pikachu was third, Umbreon fourth and Mason was last and looking spent.  
They finally ended outside the centre all gasping for air.  
'How...*huff*...do yo...*Huff*...get that fit!?' he gasped out before falling over. Ash turned and laughed. 'Lots and lots of training...with me helping you'll be great in no time!' Mason waved his hand and recalled Umbreon. 'Come on... let's go get breakfast, you said your match is at 10, mines at 12, you need food.' Ash spoke with a grin while Mason got up and followed them inside.

The two guys and pokemon were sitting in the cafeteria talking when May entered smiling.  
'Morning guys!' she yelled out before getting food. Ash and Mason waved back before continuing their conversation.  
'So you really think she's into me Ash?' Ash chuckled once more before biting his crumpet. 'Oh... I'm pretty sure she's into you... I've never seen her act this way, give it some time though... you just met her... get to know her as a person before pursuing her okay?' Mason liked this information and smiled. 'Sound's good.' Ash nodded and watched as May approached and sat beside him. 'So what are you boys been chatting about?' Mason shrugged with a smile while Ash chuckled. 'Training, G-Men related stuff... did you sleep well?' May smiled and bit her toast. 'Yeah, I slept great!' Mason grinned. 'I wonder why?' he whispered so only they heard. Ash coughed and May blushed. 'Yeah um... could you keep it down about us... you know...' Mason gave them thumbs up before sipping his juice.  
'Secret's safe... oh crap, my match is in 20 minutes!' Ash snapped his head up and frowned. 'Well we better get going then... May, I'm going to go ahead to the match, would you be able to wake everyone and let them know?' May smiled and gave the boys a nod. 'Of course, Good Luck Mason, we'll be cheering for you!' Mason smiled and stood up 'Thanks!' Ash nodded and left with Mason while Lucario and Pikachu followed.'

Ash and Mason were walking along the main street, Pikachu sat on Lucario's head as they followed.  
'So Ash, speaking honestly here... how much are you holding back on the competition?' Ash looked over to Mason and grinned, 'Well that'd be telling... but I'll throw you a bone, So far I've pretty much been battling at 10%, my pokemon hate it but I don't want to unintentionally hurt some kids pokemon.'  
Mason scratched his head and laughed, 'Well damn... hopefully I can give you a real battle then?' Ash smirked, 'hopefully, but I'm sure you're better competition than others here.' Mason laughed as the two arrived at the arena's entrance.  
'Well Mason, good luck.' Mason nodded and shook Ash's hand.  
'Thanks Ash.' Ash nodded and left for the stands.

[LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TODAY IN ROUND 3 WE HAVE IN THE GREEN CORNER FROM THE FAR REACHES OF OBLIVIA... ALEX MASON!]

The crowd roared as Mason emerged from the tunnel and take his position. He waved to the crowd and spotted Ash and the rest of his friends cheering, Mason nodded to Ash who gave him a nod in return.

[NOW IN THE RED CORNER WE HAVE A YOUNG UP-AND-COMER FROM THE UNOVA REGION... TOM RICHARDS!]  
The crowd once again went haywire as the young blonde-haired boy took his position, he had a cocky/determined look on his face.

[NOW THIS WILL BE A 3-ON-3 BATTLE WITH NO SUBSTITUTIONS, TRAINERS RELEASE YOUR FIRST POKEMON!]

Tom grabbed a ball from his hip and smirked, 'You've got no chance here in the big leagues Oblivia loser! GO HAXORUS!' Tom roared and hurled his ball releasing the large golden dragon type.  
Mason scowled at the insult before grinning, 'You know... insulting your opponent before the battle is a sign that you're unsure of your own battling ability...'  
The crowd burst out laughing at Masons words, while Tom growled. 'Release your useless pokemon!' Mason grabbed a ball from his hip and tossed it to the field.  
'Garchomp... you're up pal.' Garchomp emerged and roared loudly, Haxorus stepped back a little but growled.

[LET THE BATTLE... BEGIN!]

'Haxorus use Dragon Pulse!' Tom ordered straight away. Mason frowned, 'Garchomp, take it and use it!' Garchomp roared and opened his mouth taking in the attack before making it double in size. 'DO IT!' Mason roared, Garchomp thrusted his head forward and fired the massive blast of draconic energy at Haxorus.  
'Oh no, Haxorus use protect!' Haxorus grunted and threw up a green shield.  
Mason chuckled while moving his arm to the side, 'Circle now and use Dragon Claw!' Garchomp growled and dashed over the field quickly before circling around Haxorus and slashing him with a powerful dragon claw, Haxorus wasn't ready and flew across the arena into the wall.  
Garchomp returned to Mason while Haxorus fell from the wall growling.  
Tom scowled and looked at Mason, 'You'll pay for that loser! Haxorus use Dragon Rush!' Haxorus got up and shot at Garchomp encased in draconic energy, Mason frowned.  
'Garchomp... ground him now!' Garchomp roared and just before Haxorus impacted, Garchomp flipped and smashed a dragon tail into it from above sending it crashing into the ground.  
The dust cleared to show Haxorus knocked out.

[HAXORUS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, GARCHOMP WINS... TRAINER PLEASE CHOOSE YOUR NEXT POKEMON!]

Tom gritted his teeth while recalling Haxorus, 'That was a fluke! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! DESTROY HIM BEARTIC!' Tom hurled another ball to reveal the ice bear. Mason frowned and looked to Garchomp, 'You wanna fight buddy?' Garchomp faced Mason and roared. Mason grinned and looked back to field.  
Tom frowned while grinning, 'I'm going to destroy you! Beartic use ICICLE CRASH!'

-Back in the stands-

Oh no... Can Garchomp beat Beartic Ash?' May asked with worry, Dawn didn't look much better. Ash looked at May and smiled.  
'Honestly May... I don't know, but judging by his ability and how he took out Haxorus... I'd say he can do this battle with just Garchomp.' Brock nodded. 'I agree... the raw power of Garchomp is massive... but he clearly doesn't rely on raw strength to win.' The group nodded and faced the field once more.

-Battle-

'Garchomp use dig!' Garchomp roared and dug underground, Tom saw and chuckled. 'Beartic use Earthquake!' Mason frowned. '_Time to borrow your tactic Ash'  
_Garchomp... use DRACO METEOR!' Ash saw this and grinned. Garchomp could be heard under the ground roaring loudly... suddenly the ground began to shake before it glowed with a bright light, the ground then exploded sending Beartic into the air as orange orbs impacted it. Garchomp leapt from the ground and landed near Mason panting.  
'Good work Garchomp.' Garchomp nodded.  
Beartic struggled back to its feet and glared at the two, 'Beartic use Blizzard!' Mason nodded to Garchomp and he stood ready.  
'Use stone edge!' Garchomp fired hundreds of stones which hit the blizzard, they fought for dominance until the stones broke through and hit Beartic, in the mayhem Tom and Beartic failed to notice that Garchomp had appeared above them.  
'Garchomp end it with Flamethrower!' Tom snapped his head up but was too late as intense flames hit Beartic. The flames died down to show Beartic singed and knocked out.

[BEARTIC IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, GARCHOMP IS THE WINNER... SEND OUT YOUR FINAL POKEMON!]

Tom was beyond furious now as he recalled Beartic, 'You...You are going to pay!' Mason glared back. 'Obviously you can't handle losing very well... if you can't take losing maybe you should stop battling... because losing makes you a better trainer.'  
Tom growled and threw his final pokeball.  
'IT'S TIME TO END THIS, DESTROY HIM NOW DRUDDIGON!' The blue dragon type appeared and roared. Mason frowned and looked to Garchomp, 'This guy is annoying me now buddy... let's make this fast.' Garchomp roared in approval.  
Tom grinned evilly, 'Pfft Druddigon use Night slash!' it roared and dashed at Garchomp with a black fist. 'Garchomp, deflect it with dragon claw and send him packing with Draco Meteor impact version!' Everyone seemed surprised at this except Ash who grinned.  
Garchomp roared as he slashed away the night slash before knocking Druddigon away with his tail, with a mighty roar Garchomp blasted itself at Druddigon encased in glowing orange and purple energy, with a final roar he hit Druddigon causing a massive explosion, from the smoke Druddigon was rocketed passed Tom and into the arena wall... knocked out.  
Garchomp walked from the smoke back to Mason and roared.

[DRUDDIGON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, GARCHOMP WINS... THIS MATCH GOES TO ALEX MASON!]

The crowd went nuts at the announcement, Mason smiled and patted Garchomp on the nose, 'Well done buddy... you were amazing.' Garchomp smiled at the gesture as Mason recalled him.  
Tom recalled Druddigon and gave Mason a glare before leaving.  
Mason sighed and left for the locker rooms, when inside the door opened to reveal Ash. 'Great battle out there... bit overkill... but nice.' Mason chuckled and walked outside with Ash to see the group smiling.  
'GREAT BATTLE MASON!' Max cheered while the others agreed. Mason blushed and smiled, 'Err Thanks everyone.' Ash grinned and stepped forward. 'Alright guys, I've gotta head in to get ready... I'll see you all later.' Everyone nodded as May wrapped him in a hug and gave him a quick kiss. 'Good luck Ash.' Ash grinned and looked over to Mason. 'Lucks got nothing to do with it.' Mason nodded and Ash smiled at May before going inside. The group hung around for a few more seconds until Gary spoke up.  
'That Craig kid has no idea on the amount of humiliation Ash is going to bestow upon him...' The group all glanced at Gary before bursting out laughing.

[LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE NEXT MATCH OF THE THIRD ROUND, IN THE GREEN CORNER WE HAVE A FAMOUS YOUNG MAN FROM CELADON CITY IN KANTO, BOTH OF HIS PARENTS ARE FAMOUS ACTORS... I GIVE YOU... CRAIG MASTERS!]

Craig walked onto the field looking smug while waving at the crowd, he bowed to the elite box before standing in his box.

-IN THE BOX-

'What an arrogant little shit... man I hope Ash humiliates him...' Lance commented while turning to Bruno. Bruno nodded and smashed his fist into his palm. 'Oh yeah... he better!' Lance chuckeld and looked back to the battle.

-Field-

[NOW FOLKS IN THE RED CORNER WE HAVE A TRAINER WHO HAS TAKEN THIS TOURNAMENT BY STORM UPON HIS RETURN TO THE WORLD, HAILING FROM PALLET TOWN IN KANTO...  
ASH KETCHUM!]

Ash emerged from the tunnel and stood at his box; he waved to the crowd and nodded to the ref before laying his eyes on Craig, Craig smirked cockily before looking at the ref, 'Do you mind if I say something real quick?' The ref shrugged and stood back.  
'All of you here today are going to witness something great! You are all going to witness me the awesome Craig Masters, completely destroy this puny trainer! This trainer insulted me and my ability face to face yesterday and he will feel my wrath! Prepare to lose!' The crowd was silent awaiting Ash to speak. Craig chuckled and gestured to Ash cockily. 'See? This excuse for a trainer is getting into things he can't handle... What... has a Meowth got your tongue?!'

-Stands-

'Oh man... he just had to do it didn't he... he had to insult Ash in public and on national television...' Gary said quietly, Brock looked to Gary and smirked. 'All true Gary... but you forget... Ash isn't as merciful as he used to be.' The group all felt sorry for this Craig kid.

-Field-

The silence was deafening around the arena After all the insults Ash looked up at Craig with a smirk, and the only words he spoke were, 'Come at me...' Craig growled and hurled a Pokeball revealing a large Rhyperior. 'Let's obliterate him Rhyperior!' Ash looked at the beast with a raised eyebrow before glancing at Pikachu on his shoulder. Pikachu leapt to the field and sparked.  
The crowd were shocked that Ash would choose a Pikachu against a Rhyperior, Craig burst out laughing. 'You really are pathetic... no matter RHYPERIOR USE ROCK WRECKER!' The stone giant charged the massive boulder in its hands and hurled it at Pikachu, Ash stood firm before muttering 'Go through it.' Pikachu growled and dashed at the incoming rock before launching at it and using Volt Tackle, Pikachu shot straight through the boulder shocking Craig and the crowd, 'Come down and give it 50%.' Ash spoke as Pikachu fell down with his tail glowing bright white,  
'Piiii KA CHU!' Pikachu growled before smashing his tail onto Rhyperior creating a shockwave that knocked Craig onto his rear and defying physics by imbedding Rhyperior in a crater on the field.  
Pikachu flipped back to Ash and sparked once more.  
The dust left showing Rhyperior knocked out.

[RHYPERIOR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, PIKACHU WINS!]

'WHAT... HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?' Craig roared shocked while the crowd stayed silent. Ash frowned at Craig, 'How you ask? It's simple really... your arrogance blinds you!' Craig frowned and recalled Rhyperior before grabbing another ball. 'You got me by surprise... that won't happen again! GO MACHAMP!' Craig hurled the ball revealing the muscle pokemon. Ash frowned, 'I don't think you understand Craig... I'm not going to sit by idly and let you insult me or my Pokemon... Pikachu it's time to kick things up a notch... go super static!' Pikachu growled before firing a bolt into the air, it came back down hitting Pikachu, but before anyone could say anything Pikachu vanished.  
'What... where did it go!' Ash chuckled. 'Pikachu use Iron Tail.' From the right of Machamp Pikachu appeared hitting Machamp hard before vanishing again. Craig was starting panic, 'Machamp use Earthquake!' Ash smirked as Machamp hit the field causing a shockwave, 'Pikachu volt tackle.' Pikachu appeared in front of Ash briefly, but he seemed to be fidgeting around in the spot, like he was out of phase... 'NOW!' Pikachu vanished again before hitting Machamp from behind with Volt tackle.' Machamp stood back up looking angry. Craig was worried, 'what the hell is happening!?' Ash smirked as Pikachu stopped by Ash while phasing in and out.  
'It's simple really... while training I came across an idea... I realised that electricity is everywhere... the electrons and protons in the air as well as static electricity that passes in and out of us and our Pokemon... so I figured... Why can't we use this to our advantage... simply put, the bolt that hit Pikachu is charged with negative electrons making him turn positive... Pikachu is still around... but by tapping into the static in the air he can inevitably be everywhere at once... Pikachu... finish it!'  
Pikachu dashed forward again before vanishing, a split second later Pikachu began hitting Machamp with iron tail and electro balls left and right until Machamp fell over knocked out.  
'That's impossible!', Craig spoke in disbelief. Ash shrugged and Pikachu re appeared in front of Ash back to normal.  
[MACHAMP IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, PIKACHU WINS!]  
Craig recalled Machamp and grabbed another ball, 'I'm gonna end this now! GO METAGROSS!' The four-legged metal beast appeared and grunted. Ash looked to Pikachu and grinned, 'Aura Bolt!' Pikachu dashed at Metagross gaining speed, Craig frowned. 'Metagross Use Flash Cannon!' it fired the attack but Pikachu leapt into the air and waited for Ash's order, 'NOW!' Pikachu grunted before unleashing a massive bolt of thunder coloured intense blue, the attack hit Metagross and detonated causing a massive explosion. Pikachu landed back near Ash who smiled at him.  
The smoke cleared and once again Metagross was out cold.

[METAGROSS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, PIKACHU WINS... THE MATCH GOES TO ASH KETCHUM!]

Craig was stunned silent, he recalled Metagross and looked at Ash, 'You cheated... I don't know how but things like Aura bolt and super static don't exist! I demand this trainer to be disqualified!' Ash frowned and walked forwards. 'You don't get it do you... Aura Bolt taps into the natural life force that everything on this planet has called Aura... and Super static is simply tapping into the natural elements that makes up every atom on the planet...' Craig growled and shook his head.  
'That's bullshit! Aura does not exist!' Ash frowned and walked towards Craig, 'You really believe that?' Craig nodded with a scowl until Ash raised his hand and frowned. 'Okay then... how about this!' Ash grunted and summoned large amounts of Aura around himself causing the audience and Craig to gasp. 'W-What the hell is that?' Ash condensed it and sent it into an orb in his palm. 'This boy... is called Aura, and the reason I can use it is because I am an Aura Guardian!' The crowd gasped and began whispering, Craig stepped back in fright. 'N-Not possible...' Ash frowned and threw the aura sphere at a rock on the field causing it to explode. 'Is that real enough for you!?' Craig gasped and ran from the arena. Ash calmed down and faced the ref.  
'Do not worry, I was merely proving a point... one thing everyone here can be sure of is that myself as an Aura guardian cannot and will not harm an innocent person or Pokemon, I am a protector.' The ref nodded and the crowd seemed to relax, eventually they all clapped and cheered as Ash bowed and left the arena.

'Well... I thought I'd be a challenge for Ash, it seems that I'm a long way off.' Mason chuckled and sat back in his seat. May saw and giggled, 'Mason, don't worry... Ash seemed over powered today because he had a point to make... he'd never battle like this against the rest of trainers and you, especially since you're his friend... believe is or not, your match with him will be close, thats just how Ash is...' Mason smiled and stood up, 'Let's go see him shall we?' The group nodded and left the remains of an arena.

* * *

There you go, Chapter 9 up and at it. The idea of Super-static was something I contemplated for a while in making my story... it is really over-powered... but i figure that because in my fic that Ash is destined for greatness that his Pokemon should be massively strong also... I tried to stick to the basic laws of physics and science... even though in reality once they split... nothing would bring Pikachu back... but again (STORY) so yeah.

Keep up with the hits and follow my story!  
Also a big thanks to my only review so far! I appreciate it, it gives me a boost knowing someone likes my story!

CHEERS! :)


	10. Chapter 10 - The Roaming Champion

Sorry for the long wait everyone... had quite a 'messy' weekend. But anywho here is chapter 10!

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Pokemon or its characters... just my OC :)

* * *

Ash exited the arena and took a seat on a bench, while waiting for the others to get to him he called out Lucario, Pikachu waved at their friend who smirked.  
_'Wasn't that overkill Ash?' _Ash looked at Lucario and chuckled. 'Maybe... but he deserved it...' Lucario grinned and looked to Pikachu. _'And well battled friend...' _ Pikachu smiled and gave Lucario thumbs up. Ash heard laughter and saw his friends approaching all bearing large smiles. Ash got up and faced them, Pikachu jumped to Lucario and waved.  
'ASH... THAT WAS AMAZING!' Misty yelled out before the others started bombarding him with questions, Mason stood to the side and laughed. Ash smirked and chatted along with his friends, Mason drifted to the side and smiled at the group and how happy they were, Ash glanced at Mason looking a little left out and poked Dawn, Dawn saw Ash point to Mason and nodded.  
'Hey Mason, I bet you could give Ash a run for his money, your battle was amazing!' Mason snapped his head up to see the group smiling at him, he saw Ash with a knowing look and secretly thanked him. The group spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and watching battles.

-UNKNOWN LOCATION-

'Master... we have confirmation, Ash Ketchum has returned and is battling in the Kanto League...' a grunt spoke nervously as a man walked towards him.  
'I see... I want you to keep an eye on him, tell me anything and everything you learn...' The grunt stood up while saluting, 'YES SIR!' and left the room. The man sat down at his desk and looked out his window.  
'So you've returned... I will accomplish my goals this time... you shall not interfere!'

-INDIGO PLATEAU POKEMON CENTRE-

'Hey Ash, you've told us that you've travelled across the world with Riley... where have you gone?' Max was sitting with Ash, Mason, May, Dawn and Brock, the others were doing their own things.  
'Well... I've been nearly everywhere Max... have you heard of the Kalos region?' Max's eyes shot wide, 'Yeah I have... they say it's really tough there... why were you there?' Ash leant forward and sipped his coffee. 'Well... remember how the other day I explained mega evolution?' Max nodded as the others listened intently. 'Well Riley and I went there to study it... we had to traverse the region to locate stones that cause Mega evolution.' Max nodded his head in awe. 'Anyway... there were a few particular stones I was looking for... you know of Charizardite X and Y, but I also tried to find a few others... I came across Lucarionite, Heracrossite and Garchompite.' The last gained Mason's attention. 'Wait...you're saying my Garchomp can Mega Evolve?' Ash turned to him and nodded. 'In fact... I think you'll need this more than me Mason.' Ash reached into his bag and pulled out a small coloured stone. 'This is Garchompite... I came across two in my travels and I only have one Garchomp... so here you can have it.' Mason was stunned and took the stone Ash handed him. 'Thing is... that won't work without one of these.' Ash pulled out a small wrist band.  
'Wear this... and have Garchomp hold that stone... and when the situation presents itself... you'll see.' Mason could only smile. 'Thanks... so much Ash, I really appreciate it!' Ash grinned and looked over to Lucario. 'How about we make a deal... in our match, we'll give the people a real battle... and show them what Mega Evolution can do?' Mason grinned and shook Ash's hand. 'OH you're on!' Ash smirked and looked to May. 'I also have a present for you May.' Ash reached into his bag and pulled out another mega ring and a red stone. 'This is yours... a Mega Ring and Blazikenite.' May was gobsmacked and grabbed Ash into a hug.  
'Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you!' Ash smiled and let her go. 'Not a problem! Unfortunately I only had a few spares... but as soon as I come across more I'll make sure you all get one.' The gang smiled and nodded. Ash smiled and glanced at the clock. Just as he went to stand up the Pokemon centres doors opened to reveal Lance.  
'Ah Ash, I was hoping to speak with you and Mason at the head office if possible?' Ash glanced at Mason and nodded. 'Sure thing, guys we'll be back later.' The group nodded and Ash and Mason left with Lance.

Upon arrival at the head office Lance lead them to his office and shut the door, once he did so he moved to the side of the room and pressed a button behind a bookshelf, the wall opened up to reveal an elevator. 'This way if you please...' They nodded and got in the lift, once inside Lance pressed a button and it closed before descending.  
'We're headed underground to the G-Men Headquarters; we're holding a meeting with all G-Men members.' Ash looked at Mason who shrugged, the lift eventually stopped and the three left the lift and walked down a brightly lit hallway, at the end they entered a large room with a massive round table filled with famous people Ash knew already and many more he didn't.  
'Ahh Agents Stevens, Mason and Ketchum... welcome!' a voice hollered from the other side of the room, Ash looked over to see it was none other than Looker. Ash nodded politely followed by Mason.  
Lance made his way to his seat and gestured for the two to sit.  
'Thank you all for coming, it has been many months since we all met at once, Unfortunately we haven't met in good tidings... we have come across Intel that Teams; Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Neo-Plasma and Flare are joining resources and forces to take the Pokemon League and Government by force...' The room grew stunned silent as the words sank in, Champion Cynthia stood up and looked to Lance, 'How long has this been known Lance?' She asked politely, Lance faced her and nodded. 'Approximately 72 hours... it's still relatively new Intel... but it's disturbing all the same.' Cynthia nodded and sat down, Brandon of the Battle Frontier stood and looked at Ash, 'I understand why you have recruited young Ash here... after all he has been the one to foil any major attempts by These organisations over the years... even at a young age he has prevented bad outcomes... while we... sat on our proverbial asses and did nothing.' Ash grimaced as the room all looked at him. 'That's not totally true Brandon; I remember Lance pretty much saved my rear in Hoenn from Team Aqua and Magma... Cynthia pretty much saved Sinnoh from Cyrus, we just helped... and you yourself took down Regigigas in Sinnoh.' Brandon chuckled with Lance. 'Ash... you forget we know many things that the public do not... you saved the world from disaster when you recovered the jewels in the Orange Islands, you saved your own mother and Johto from the Unknown, you rescued Celebi from Team Rockets hunter, you saved the city of Altomare from the great wave, you prevented butler from using Jirachi to create a Groudon, saved the city of LaRousse from Deoxys on a rampage... you saved the Tree of Life with Sir Aarons Lucario and saved Kanto, prevented the misuse of the great sea temple, helped Darkrai save Alamos from Dialga and Palkia, saved Giratina and Shaymin from being captured, Saved the Lord of Pokemon himself Arceus, prevented evil scientists from using Zoroark, helped both Reshiram and Zekrom save Victini's kingdom and helped Keldeo fight Kyurem and save the swords of justice, and many more events where you have saved the world... Ash Ketchum we are humbled in this room compared to you and your adventures... you truly are an Aura Guardian... even as great as Sir Aaron himself!' Ash was stunned that they knew all he had done and more, he looked around the room and saw the respect and gratitude on everyone's faces, he then rest his eyes on the table and spoke; 'I may have done all those things... I may have saved the world a few times... but I couldn't have done it without my friends... my family.' Lance chuckled and earned a look from Ash.  
'That Ash... is why we want to promote you and offer you a proposal...' Ash raised an eyebrow and looked around and saw Mason grinning.  
'Ash Ketchum... for your outstanding Valour, Bravery, Courage and modesty on these matters... we will promote you to the title of Champion... we understand that you wish to win the leagues and defeat us each individually... but you will be known as a Roaming Champion until you decide otherwise... we will publicise this after the tournament and it will be known worldwide that you will be the Champion of Champions...' Ash was stunned, he glanced around the room and saw them all smiling. 'I-I don't know what to say...' Lance grinned and approached Ash with a cloak, it was black outside with dark blue inside, it had the Pokemon Champion emblem on the chest, he handed it to Ash and smiled. 'Ash... just by watching you battle Craig today, we know that to face you would be defeat to any one of us... your dream of Becoming a Pokemon Master is upon you... Ash you are now a top ranking G-Men Agent, as is Mason... you are our best hope at taking down these evil organisations... with the other Champions and my help... we can overcome them.' Ash put the cloak on and nodded. 'I really do appreciate this Lance... Everyone, I will not let you down... on my honor as an Aura Guardian and pride as a Trainer Champion I will stop them.' The room clapped as Mason stood and faced them.  
'Lance sir, Ash and I have planned out our missions, we shall travel as normal trainers around each region again and investigate and effectively neutralize any and all forces attempting to cripple the League.' Lance nodded at Masons words and faced Ash. 'Ash, Upon your winning of this Kanto league you will be announced as Kanto's Pokemon Champion, but as a Roaming Champion... you will be given all rights we have and will have two weeks to return and face a challenger upon receiving a challenge... any other time, we may call on you to investigate and take down opposing forces, you will not be alone from this point onwards. Congratulations Ash Ketchum... and welcome to the Pokemon League.' Ash nodded and shook Lances hand while smiling to everyone else. 'Thank you... all of you.' Lance nodded and widened his eyes before reaching into his coat and pulling out a small badge.  
'Ash Ketchum, as of becoming a top ranking member of the G-Men you will be given a codename to be used in the field for any undercover operations you are required to do.  
From hence forth you are codenamed 'Phoenix'.' Ash smirked at the name and glanced at Mason. 'Suits you... ya know because Phoenix's rise from their 'Ashes'...' Ash smirked and placed his badge inside his cloak.  
'Understood... 'The Phoenix Champion'... has a ring to it.' Lance and the room laughed at Ash and he looked around saw pictures of past champions on the walls. But before he could enquire a man walked in wearing dark jeans and a black polo shirt and a cap. On his shoulder was a Pikachu, Ash's Pikachu leapt from his shoulder and ran over to it, the two began sniffing each other.  
'It seems that my prodigal son has taken the world by storm...' Ash snapped his eyes to the man and studied him.  
'Do... I... Know you?' Ash asked slowly, then approached and smiled, Ash finally able to see his face stepped back a little.  
'D-Dad is that you?' The man nodded and smiled. 'Yeah... I'm sorry I haven't been around Ash. There's no excuse for what I did.' Ash remained silent looking at the floor before looking him in the eyes and frowning a little.  
'It's not about me dad... I knew I'd see you eventually on my journey, its Mom... you just left her... you knew I'd leave on a journey one day... and mom would be by herself.' The man sighed and looked down. 'I know Ash...and I can never change that... I was young and stupid unlike you, you have matured greatly in such a short time... any girl would be lucky to have you one day.' Ash shook his head and saw the others in the room watching silently.  
'I'm already engaged Dad...' Ash's dad recoiled and blinked. 'Y-You're engaged... already?!' Ash nodded. 'I'm 21... I'm not a child and I love May greatly.' The man nodded and smiled. 'I'm proud of you Ash... I really am, hearing everything you've done from the G-Men made me shudder.' Ash looked at Lance who was watching.  
'Ash... Chase, we need to get back to the situation at hand... I'm sure you two have lots to catch up on soon.' Ash and Chase nodded and sat at the table and listened to Lance and Brandon explain the Intel.

An hour later Ash and Mason were heading to the lift when they heard running, 'Ash, Wait!' Ash turned to see Chase running to catch them.  
'I- I thought we could talk... and sort things out.' Ash glanced at Mason who smiled.  
'I'll meet you at the Pokemon Centre Ash, I'll tell them you got held up.' Ash thanked Mason as he left, Ash left with Chase and they walked to a diner on the main street.  
They got a table and sat down, 'Listen Ash... I don't know where to start... except with how sorry I really am for leaving...' Ash sipped his coffee and looked at his father.  
'Dad... I forgive you... I'm an Aura Guardian; I know what it's like to leave for a long time without word... I was gone for 6 years from my friends... I was lucky I had May to go back to...' Chase smiled and looked down. 'I wish I could do the same Ash... I know being a G-Men agent what you will be doing... and I don't want your mother alone... I just think she hates me.' Ash chuckled causing Chase to snap his head up. 'What?' Ash grinned and sipped his coffee. 'Dad... I know for a fact she loves you dearly... growing up all she would talk about was how great my dad is... how powerful and courageous he is... I had this mental picture of your growing up that you'd be this stern and thoughtful hero, don't di this to yourself Dad... you were the great pride of Pallet... they called you Red because of how relentless and strong you were... I know you aren't a coward...'  
Chase looked at Ash with amazement, 'How did you get this wise Ash... you're truly an inspiration.' Ash chuckled and finished his cup. 'Dad... Let's just say I had my eyes opened a while ago... now I won't have you leave my life again... come with me... Mom's at the Pokemon Centre... we're going to see her.' Chase blanched white and sat back. 'Uh I don't know Ash...' Ash frowned and stood up. 'Don't make me use force Dad...' Chase sighed and stood up with a smile. 'Alright... Let's go.' Ash nodded and left a note on the table before leaving.

After a brief walk Chase and Ash made it to the Pokemon Centre, Ash walked in first and saw Mason sitting with Dawn in the corner showing her his old ranger styler. Max was helping Brock and Nurse Joy behind the counter, Iris and Cilan were with Misty chatting on one of the sofas, May was in front of the heater with Delia, they were chatting along. Gary was with Professor Oak and Tracy at a table writing down theories.  
May noticed the door open first and got up running to Ash with a smile, 'There you are! I was worried!' Ash smiled and twirled May around. 'Sorry May, ran into someone.' May looked over Ash's shoulder and saw what was similar to an older version of her fiancé. Chase walked inside and stood quietly. Ash turned and saw that he had locked eyes with someone in the room; Ash saw that his mom was stunned silent with her hands over her mouth. Chase walked forwards and smiled sadly.  
'Delia... I'm so sorry...' But what no one expected was her running and grabbing him in a hug. 'Oh Chase! You came back!' Chase was shocked as he hugged Delia, Ash and May watched from the side with smiles, the room was watching as they separated and saw Delia crying.  
'I'm so sorry Delia... I was so selfish... I just upped and left you and Ash... there's no excuse.' Delia smiled and slapped his chest. 'No... You're not, you're a trainer Chase, so is Ash... I understood why you left to better yourself...and Ash did the same thing. I'm just glad you came back now... this is Ash's moment to prove to the world that he is a great trainer.' Chase smiled and saw Mason approach them.  
'Actually Mrs. Ketchum... you might be a bit late in that regard.' Delia looked on curiously.  
'What does Mason mean Ash?' May asked him curiously. Ash glanced at Chase and Mason before smiling.  
'Well... Mason and I were actually at a meeting with the G-Men... While there I found out that they know about everything I've done from The Orange Islands and Lugia... to Unova and saving Victini... everything I've done they know about... and because of that... they promoted me... made me a top ranking G-Men agent...'  
Everyone gasped and looked at Ash with shock.  
'That's not all... they made me a Champion... a Roaming Champion... I am also going to be named as the kanto Champion after this tournament... I was as a top ranking G-Men Agent given a codename...'  
May was stunned, her future husband was going to be Kanto's Champion and a Agent with the Pokemon G-Men.  
'Holy Miltank...' Gary broke the silence and everyone looked at him.  
'You just get better and better don't you Ash... wow.' Ash chuckled.  
'So what's your codename Ash?' Max asked eagerly, Ash grinned looked at Max.  
'Well Max... I am Ash Ketchum, Kanto Champion and G-Men Agent codenamed Phoenix.' Everyone awed at what he said until May squealed. 'Oh my god, I'm engaged to a Pokemon Champion!' everyone laughed as May jumped around in her happiness. Ash looked over to see his mom and Dad talking and smiling, he saw Dawn and Mason laughing and everyone else smiling and having fun.  
'Hey Ash, who are you facing next in the tournament?' Ash turned to see Brock acting normally with a smile. Ash grinned and pulled out his Poke Gear. 'According to the listings... I'm facing a guy named Eric zeal.' Brock nodded and saw Dawn and Mason talking alone once more, Ash saw him and grinned. 'Watch this...' Brock grimaced as Ash called out across the room.  
'Hey get a room you two!'  
All that was heard from outside the Pokemon Centre was a Garchomp and Mamoswine being released and a evil laugh from Ash.

* * *

Theres Chapter 10, pushing for the plot a little bit... even I dont truly know where this is going... ha.

Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11 - Selfless dreams

Here's Chapter 11 for you, Things are working up now, and you can see Dawn is a little 'interested' with Mason... anyway.

Disclaimer:  
I dont own Pokemon, although who wouldnt want to?

ENJOY!

* * *

The next morning Ash was relaxing on a sofa in the Lobby with Pikachu on his chest and Lucario meditating beside the couch. May entered the lobby from upstairs and smiled at him.  
'Hey Ash, what time's your battle?' Ash opened one eye and smiled at her. 'In an hour, why May?' May walked over and sat near him. 'I was thinking we could take Mason and Dawn shopping... they're clearly into each other...' Ash grinned and shook his head. 'You're unbelievable May... always the matchmaker.' May smirked and leant forward. 'Someone has to do it.' Ash laughed and sat up. 'I've got an idea... how about we stay here?' May blinked before pouting. 'Ash... that's not funny.' Ash smiled and kissed her forehead. 'I know... I'm just playing May, come and let me know when we're going okay?' May smiled and nodded before heading upstairs. Ash walked to the vending machine and grabbed an energy drink before turning and seeing someone he never expected to walk in the doors.  
'Well if it isn't Ash Ketchum...' Ash lowered his drink and studied the person.  
'Paul... what brings you to Kanto?' Paul walked forward and shrugged, 'Passing through... are you in the Kanto League?' Ash nodded and threw the empty can in the bin across the room with precise accuracy. Paul raised his eyebrow at the shot and looked back to Ash, 'you've changed Ketchum... you seem reasonably mature now... what happened?' Ash shrugged and flexed his back.  
'Things change in 6 years Paul... especially after going through intense training.' Paul smirked before shaking his head. 'Intense training... all that 'Special Training' crap you did back in Sinnoh?' Ash smirked as Lucario appeared beside him with Pikachu. Paul flinched and stepped back as Ash recalled him and Pikachu jumped to his shoulder.  
'Not quite, intense training like; traversing the deserts of Orre, training on Mount Silver, Mount Coronet and Stark Mountain... and similar things.' Paul raised an eyebrow as May came down the stairs once more and made her way over, she wrapped Ash in an embrace and studied Paul  
'Ash... who's this?' Ash glanced at May and smiled. 'May, this is Paul... my rival from Sinnoh I told you about.' May nodded in understanding while Paul raised an eyebrow to May and Ash hugging.  
'Paul, this is May... she's my fiancé.' Paul almost collapsed hearing this and smirked. 'You're Engaged, How?' Ash smirked. 'Like I said Paul... things change.' After saying this Brock, Misty and Dawn entered the lobby. They saw Paul and approached.  
'Paul? What are you doing here?' Dawn asked in surprise. Paul faced her and raised an eyebrow.  
'Troublesome, Brock and ...?' Misty smiled and waved, 'Hi, I'm Misty.' Paul nodded and turned to see Cilan, Iris and Max enter from the side door. 'Hey, who's this Ash?' Ash sighed.  
'Everyone, This is Paul, Paul this is my massive group of friends... which still isn't complete.' As if on cue Chase and Delia entered from the lift, Mason, Gary and Professor Oak came in from the lobby entrance while Tracy exited the toilet to the right.  
'Now that everyone is present... this is Paul, my old rival from Sinnoh, Paul... the gang,' Paul seemed shocked at seeing all Ash's friends and faced Ash. 'I see... I've been watching the Kanto League recently... you seem to have improved Ketchum... fancy a battle?' Ash smirked and nodded.  
'You're on.'

The whole gang made their way outside the Pokemon centre and took seats to the side of the battle field, Ash slowly walked to one side, while Paul took the other looking rather smug.  
'You better be prepared to lose Ketchum...' Ash glanced at Paul and smirked.  
'The only losing I'll be doing Paul, is losing control of my temper should you keep taunting me.' Paul seemed taken aback by Ash's comment but smirked. 'Oh really... Ash you barely defeated me back in Sinnoh... it's not like you're a champion.' At this comment all of Ash's friends started laughing on the side of the field, Ash grinned as Paul looked on confused.  
'I don't get what's so funny, but let's get this started... one on one good for you Ketchum?' Ash grabbed a Pokeball from his waist and nodded. 'Sounds good to me... let's go Heracross!' Ash yelled and hurled the Pokeball revealing the blue beetle, Heracross pumped his arms and awaited Pauls choice.  
'Humph, Heracross... really? Okay then, Drapion Standby for Battle!' Paul released the massive poison type who clicked in anticipation.  
Ash grinned at the choice and looked to the sidelines, 'Hey guys... wanna see Heracross take it to the next level?' Everyone seemed confused but nodded as Ash faced a confused Paul.  
Ash lifted his arm and flicked his wrist out, 'LETS DO THIS!' Ash then punched the gem on his wristband and straight away Heracross smashed his arms together before being encased in a powerful red aura, it created a cocoon that spun and exploded revealing a beetle that no one had seen before, its middle horn was now huge and had orange pigment below its face, it was bulkier all round and glaring intensely at Drapion, Ash grinned and looked to Paul with his aura flaring.  
'Paul... many things have changed over the years... number 1; I am no longer the dense fool you once knew... two; I have trained at levels you wouldn't imagine! And three... Heracross, use Mega horn!' Heracross buzzed and launched at Drapion with impressive speed before smashing into it resulting in Drapion being thrown backwards landing in a heap beside Paul, it struggled to get up and glared, Ash looked to Heracross and nodded. 'Heracross, Giga Impact!' Heracross buzzed once more before dashing at Drapion gathering a golden glow, Paul scowled.  
'PROTECT!' Ash heard Paul and smirked. 'Heracross, Faint!' Heracross moved and vanished before re-appearing behind Drapion, Ash threw his arm into the air and roared, 'Mega Punch!' Heracross' fist glowed before smashing it into Drapion causing an explosion, from the smoke Heracross flew back to Ash's side and watched the scene.  
The dust cleared and like every expected Drapion was out cold, Paul though was shocked beyond belief. 'H-How... H-how are you that good, and what the hell happened to Heracross?!' Ash looked to Heracross as Paul returned Drapion.  
'Good work buddy.' Heracross then glowed before reverting back to normal, Ash smiled and recalled him before looking up to Paul.  
'That Paul... was Mega evolution, you just faced Mega Heracross.' Paul gaped and shook his head.  
'No way... that's impossible... how many of your Pokemon can Mega Evolve!?' Ash seemed to ponder before grinning.  
'Nine.' Paul dropped his face and glanced to the others who were seemingly as shocked as he was.  
'What Pokemon?' Paul demanded while Ash laughed.  
'Well... obviously Heracross, as well as; Lucario, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Garchomp, Gengar, Tyranitar... and Pikachu.' The gang all stopped silent at the last one, as did Paul.  
'How can a second evolution like Pikachu Mega Evolve!?' Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled.  
'Mega Evolution isn't necessarily to do with power... it requires a bond that is unbreakable... and who has a bigger bond than me and Pikachu...'  
Paul sighed and nodded before smiling and walking away, 'Well Ketchum... it seems you've trumped me... see you around.' Ash nodded and watched as Paul left the area.

'Well that was... fucking epic.' Max commented causing everyone to snap out of their trances.  
May was the first to look at Ash.  
'Umm Ash... Why don't you battle like that in the tournament?' Ash turned and looked at the group of awed faces.  
'Where would be the fun in that? Look... apart from Mason; I know I'm already why ahead of anyone in this tournament... even the region except for Lance, and it may be a little arrogant not to use my full strength. But I'd rather go easy and save some young kids first attempt at a league then go full ball and crush his hopes and dreams... I've been there May; I don't want to put another through it.'  
The group were silenced by Ash's confession and stood quietly. 'Who knew you'd turn into such an honourable person Ash... you've matured so much.' Ash looked across to his mother and smiled.  
'I learnt from the best mom.' Delia smiled and looked at Chase who grinned. 'You're a Good man Ash.' Ash nodded and looked at Pikachu and Lucario who were snoozing beside the field.  
'Ya know... one day I want to open a Gym.' Everyone who weren't paying attention now focused on Ash.  
'Wait... what did you just say Ash?!' Gary blurted out with amazement. Ash turned and had a serious face.  
'Seriously... but not the type of gym you're thinking of Gary... I want to create my own segment of the Pokemon League... something like a Champion gym... up until now there really has been no way to crown a Pokemon Master... or to know if you have the title.'  
Ash took his hat off and ruffled his hair with a grin. 'I'd call it the Titan Badge... if you manage to defeat all the leagues, elite four and champions of each region... you can come to Pallet Town in Kanto to face the Pokemon Master of your choice for the Titan Badge.' Chase was looking at Ash curiously before glancing at the group who were stunned.  
Brock chuckled to the shock of everyone, 'Sounds difficult Ash... but seeing as after this tournament you'll be crowned as kanto's Champion and a Champion of Champions... kinda means you're already a Pokemon Master.' Ash eyed Brock with a smirk.  
'I haven't earned the right to do any of this yet Brock... first I must take on Kanto... then Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos... Then and only then can I deliver on my wish.' Brock nodded while Ash looked at everyone else. 'Having you all helping me through my life is an honor... Thank you.' All the girls began to welt up tears, first May ran and hugged Ash, followed by Misty, Dawn and Iris. Ash smiled as they hugged him, 'Hey hey... no need for this, fact is I might still need your help...' Everyone nodded as Cilan raised his fist.  
'Fear not Ash! For we shall all help whenever needed for you to complete your fiery goal!' Tracy and Gary nodded in agreement, Ash looked to Brock who shrugged.  
'I'm basically your brother Ash... who else is gonna look out for you?' Ash chuckled and looked to Max and smiled. 'I'll need my future brother to give me a hand too ya know...' Max seemed to brighten up and gave Ash a big thumbs up. Ash then looked to Mason and gave him a firm nod, 'I'll need your help too Mason... from now on.' Mason nodded and stuck his hand out for Ash to shake. Ash took it and smiled. 'You've got it buddy.' Ash smiled once more before turning to face his parents as the girls let go, 'Mom... Dad, I know I'm an adult now and make my own decisions... but no matter what I cherish your advice and knowledge more than anything... Dad, if you want to... would you like to run the gym with me one day?' Chase looked stunned as Delia smiled at Ash.  
'I...Why though Ash, I mean I would love that more than anything... but I really haven't been the best dad in the world... I barely deserve being let back into your life.' Ash seemed to frown causing the group to look on in worry, May clasped her hands together in fear.  
Ash then faced Chase with the same frown, but it wasn't an angry one, it was one of confusion.  
'I remember something someone said to me a long time ago. "Be the very best, like no one ever was... you have to try your hardest and stay strong in what you believe in. The path is hard... you'll face things you never really want to face... but in the end... your dream means nothing without the journey..." and to this day... that is my code... my honest belief.' Everyone looked over to Chase and saw that he had a tear in his eye.  
'Y- You remember that... I told you that on the last day I saw you...' Ash smiled as he walked towards his parents.  
'Dad... you left... but make sure you never forget that what you told me that day... is what has made me into what I am today.' Chase smiled with a nod as Delia watched on with pride.

Everyone smiled at the scene as Ash called May over to talk with his parents; the others all went to move off to do their own thing when an explosion erupted from a building down the road.  
Ash snapped his head towards the scene, 'That's not Pokemon related!'  
The gang all began running to the scene, Ash and Mason in the lead as they ran, finally arriving at the scene a police barricade was put up around the building as people were screaming about people being trapped inside. Ash didn't hesitate and ran towards the Police line.  
'HALT NO CIVILIANS PAST THIS POINT, STAY BACK FOR YOUR SAFTEY!' A cop yelled, as he held his arms up. Ash frowned, 'Let us through, we can help!' The officer shook his head, 'No, stay back where it's safe!' Ash had enough and pulled his G-Men badge causing onlookers and police officer's eyes to bulge.  
'We are G-Men! Let us help!' The officer only nodded dumbly as Ash and Mason cleared the fence and ran to the entrance, They were about to enter when Ash heard someone yell out for him.  
He turned to see May looking worried, 'Ash! Please be careful, I don't want to lose you!' Ash looked at May sternly before nodding and running inside.  
'Please be safe...'

Once inside, Ash and Mason looked around the lobby at the rising flames,  
'Ash! We need to find the people trapped inside their rooms! I heard the cops stating them on levels three and four, five people are inside!' Ash nodded to Mason and glanced around the lobby once more as his eyes lay onto a fire hose and axe; he ran to them and broke the glass. 'Here Mason! Take this and head to level 3, I'll take four!' Ash yelled as he threw the axe to him.  
'Wait, what about you!?' Ash focused and summoned an axe made of aura before facing Mason who just nodded before running up the stairs, Ash followed behind quickly.  
Mason got to the third level and kicked the exit door in, as Ash kept rising and made it to the fourth floor, the flames were hotter and Ash had trouble seeing. With a quick blink his aura sight kicked in and looked around the floor to locate the trapped people, after spotting three glowing aura's he dashed down the hallway.

Mason ran through his hallway and made it to the only closed door and banged on it.  
'HELLO, CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME!?' he waited until he heard a muffled voice.  
'Yes... my son and wife are unconscious... and my leg is pinned!' Mason frowned and lifted his axe.  
'IM COMING IN!' he roared and smashed the axe into the door causing it to splinter, he looked inside to see the situation was exactly like described, a boy around 9... And a woman was unconscious to the left, while the man was watching the door under a wooden beam.  
'Hang on sir! I'm with the Pokemon G-Men! I'm going to get you and your family out!' The man only nodded as Mason stood back and hacked at the door repeatedly until it was weak, Mason then kicked it causing it to break off the frame and hit the ground.  
Mason ran inside and looked to the man, 'Is it broken!?' The man looked down and moved his leg slightly; he looked back to Mason and shook his head. 'No, I'm just pinned!' Mason nodded and began lifting the beam, 'Good... I'll need your help getting them out.' The man was finally freed and got up, he ran with Mason to the woman and child, 'you're weak at the moment, I'll take your wife, can you carry your son!?' He nodded and lifted the boy up in his arms; Mason gently lifted the woman over his shoulder and ran from the room with the man trailing.

Ash ran through the hallway and stopped at the door near the end, he banged on the door but received no answer, 'HELLO, CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME!?' again with no answer Ash stood back and focused his energy into his arm, with a mighty punch he blasted the door off its hinges. Ash looked around the room and spotted two little girls who were huddled together crying; they were no older than four. They spotted Ash and hugged each other tighter.  
'Hello, I'm here to help you.' Ash said with a smile. The girls seemed to relax a little before running to Ash and latching onto him. Ash smiled before seeing that the room was getting dangerously hot, the ceiling was beginning to bend, Ash stood up with the girls hanging onto his neck and ran from the room towards the stairs. Just as he was close the ceiling buckled and dropped between him and the exit, from where he was though he could see that the stairs were a no-go.  
'Damn it!' Ash ran the opposite way and ran towards the window at the end, but as if Arceus was against him the roof buckled again, blocking his second exit.  
'ARCEUS DAMN IT!' Ash felt the girls begin to whimper and looked down.  
'Don't worry you two... I promise I'll get you out! I promise!' Ash then frowned and grabbed a Pokeball, 'I NEED YOU CHARIZARD!'

Down on the main street, Mason broke through the lobby doors and ran outside, people began cheering as he and the man helped the medics look over the boy and woman. Mason stood up and looked around, he spotted May and how upset she looked.  
'Where's Ash?' was all he said and then he realised Ash was still inside.  
'I'm going back in!' he yelled but two cops grabbed him and pointed up, Mason looked up to see the building begin to crumple as the people vacated the area.  
'NO!' Mason roared. May then reached out to the building in tears, 'ASH!' The rest of the group stunned at what was happening.

Charizard roared and turned as Ash ran and jumped on his back with the two girls.  
'LET'S MOVE!' Just as Charizard flew forward the roof began to collapse as they shot their way down the hallway, dodging the falling debris and flames, Ash saw that they were heading to a dead end and leaned down with the girls.  
'CHARIZARD, I need you to make me an exit NOW!' Charizard roared and charged a massive Dragon Pulse, at the last minute he unleashed it.

Down on the ground people were in shock as the building began to cave in, May was distraught as Misty held her, Mason glared at the building in anger, fists clenched and gritting his teeth.  
'Come on... COME ON ASH! COME ON!' he bellowed.  
Just as Mason roared in anger a massive blast shot from the building causing everyone to look up, as the building collapsed a massive dragon burst from the building causing everyone to cheer.  
'THAT'S ASH!' May screamed as Charizard flew down to the ground, Ash was seen holding two small girls who wouldn't let go of him.  
Charizard touched down and Ash got off slowly looking a little hot and flustered, a woman ran forward screaming.  
'Anna, Missy!' the girls looked up and cried as they ran to the woman.  
'Mommy!' they both yelled as she hugged them.

Ash turned to Charizard and returned him. 'Thanks buddy... I owe you one.' He then turned to see a blur of brown latch onto him.  
'Ash... I thought I lost you...' Ash smiled and rubbed her back as she cried into his shirt.  
'I'm sorry for worrying you May... but I'm here now.' Ash glanced at Mason who looked relived.  
'Thought we lost you there Ash... wouldn't have been pretty if Kanto's newest Champion died.' Ash chuckled and saw the rest of the gang looking stressed and relieved at the same time.  
Just then Ash saw the police and the two families approaching Ash and Mason.  
'We don't know what to say except express our gratitude for saving these people when we could not... you're both heroes.' Ash and Mason shook their heads. 'No need sir... we were just doing what we are supposed to.' Mason agreed, but the two girls ran forward and hugged Ash's legs.  
'Thank you for saving us mister!' Ash smiled and knelt down.  
'You're most welcome!' the mother then walked forward and hugged Ash too.  
'Thank you so much for saving my children...' Ash nodded and looked over to see Mason receiving the same thanks from the other family.  
'You're welcome.' She nodded and escorted the two girls to the workers again, followed by the other family. Mason approached Ash and smiled, 'Seeing them happy and safe is enough reward for me...' Ash turned to him and nodded. 'Absolutely.' They turned to go back to the gang but were swarmed by the paparazzi.  
'Sirs! Please would you tell us how you managed to save these families by yourselves?' Ash shook his head, as Mason copied.  
'No... all that matters is that they are safe, you should leave them be and move on.' The reporters seemed taken aback but pushed on.  
'Wait a minute... aren't you Ash Ketchum and Alex Mason, Competitors in this year's Kanto League!?' Ash and Mason frowned as the reporters pushed on with how brave they were and being heroes. Ash had enough and summoned Charizard who roared, they backed off a bit as Mason summoned Garchomp. By this time the gang was already heading back to Pokemon centre by request of Professor Oak saying it wasn't good to impose, Ash and Mason took off to the annoyance of the reporters and flew away.

* * *

HEROES AT IT AGAIN! I had to give Ash a partner in crime didnt I? anyway... until Chapter 12 and 13 tomorrow!

Now I realize that I have used the Name 'Alex Mason' for my OC... I had no clue It was already used for Call of Duty, I didnt plan to copy the name, I just liked the name Alex and Mason together, from now on my character will only be referred to 'Mason' or his codename (hint hint) which will be revealed later.

Cheers!


	12. Chapter 12 - True Power

Greetings all, back again for Chapter 12 of Master of Aura. I like how my story is going and how the plot moves along after the tournament, I know I have overpowered Ash and his Pokemon but in the long run...lets just say he is going to need it... trust me.  
This will be the only update tonight as I haven't yet finished Chapter 13 and I have been planning how the story will go... just a heads up into how my story will evolve:  
Master of Aura is the first of 7 sagas in total, one for each region and finally a final saga which will involve scenes in the less famous regions such as; Fiorre, Almia, Oblivia and Orre. Being that my OC Mason is from Oblivia it seems only right... each saga will be roughly 20+ chapters in length depending how the plot moves along... I'm a killer for the filler and I admit I love sub-story, character connections and development.  
Now that all of that is known I present Chapter 12 'True Power!'

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Pokemon or its affiliations at all, as you all well know... one can dream though!

ENJOY!

* * *

Ash and Mason landed after an hour at the back of the Pokemon Centre, they walked in to find the gang seated watching the TV, Ash and Mason walked towards them.  
'Whats on?' this comment caused the group to jump.  
'WHERE WERE YOU!?' Misty yelled causing a few two cover their ears. Ash sat down in between May and Brock as Mason seated himself near Dawn. 'Just flew around to lower some heat... what's on?' Brock turned the volume up and frowned. 'Apparently today's incident...'

_"Today in the Village of Indigo a crisis was averted by two powerful trainers, at approximately 10am a building was set ablaze, the cause unknown. A small family and two four year old girls were trapped as the building began to crumple and collapse... By the intervention of two Pokemon G-Men agents Ash Ketchum and Alex Mason, were able to save the civilians in time as the building fell. We were unable to get a word from the two heroes, but we do know that they are participating in this year's Kanto League Tournament... These two trainers have taken the competition by storm and now our hearts as they are here seen being thanked by the rescued."  
-Screen flashed to the girls hugging Ash-  
"With Heroes like these two, I know I feel a lot safer at night... This is Rebecca Hayes, Kanto Regional news."_

Everyone in the room looked to Ash; he just stood up and stretched. 'Who's hungry, I know I am?' everyone stared in utter amazement before Mason burst out laughing, causing the others to follow.

1pm came around and everyone was sitting in the stands ready to watch Ash's next match. After all the hype and news about Ash saving people's lives in a building disaster the stadium was full and waiting to watch the 'Hero' battle.  
'Wow... he saves a few people and everyone worships him...' Gary mumbled causing Professor Oak to slap his head. 'None of that... Ash and Mason saved people's lives, don't joke about it.' Gary nodded and watched as the referee made his way to the field.

[In the green corner we have a young trainer from Lavender town who's been very dominant in his battles up until now! I Give you Eric Zeal!]

From the right a young man with purple hair made his way to his box, he seemed relaxed and confident. The referee then grinned and pointed to the other side.

[Now everybody... in the red corner we have someone who doesn't really need an introduction, but I will give one anyway. Hailing from pallet town, a prodigy that keeps on surprising everyone, even revealed as a G-Men agent, saving innocent lives in a disaster... I give you ASH KETCHUM!]

Ash was standing in the tunnel with his hands on his face, 'Why... why do they give intro's.' Ash walked from the tunnel with Pikachu on his shoulder and waved as he made his way to the box, the cheering was deafening.

[Trainers this will be a 4v4 battle with no substitutions... you battle until all of a trainers pokemon are unable to battle... trainers choose your Pokemon!]

Eric nodded and hurled a ball releasing a powerful looking Alakazam, 'I'm not stupid like previous trainers Ash Ketchum... I know you're a great trainer... I won't underestimate you.' Ash grinned and grabbed his own ball before throwing it, 'I would have it any other way... you're up Gengar!'  
Ash released the devious ghost Pokemon who grinned evilly.

[READY... BEGIN!]

'Alakazam, Psywave!' Eric ordered and without hesitation the Pokemon fired the attack, Ash retaliated with precision.  
'Use Shadow sneak!' before Alakazam got its attack off, Gengar fazed into the ground with a grin. Unseen to the audience and opponent a shadow moved from Ash's side of the field underneath Alakazam, with a grin Ash looked at Eric.  
'You say you won't underestimate me Eric?' to this Eric looked towards Ash with a determined face, although a little unsure.  
'One question though... do you even know what to expect?' with this being said Ash nodded and Gengar burst from the shadow hitting Alakazam with a powerful punch, Eric was startled as Alakazam was knocked onto its back with a grunt. Ash watched on as Gengar floated above the field.  
'Honestly Eric... I appreciate how much of a better person you are compared to the others I've faced... but I have no intention of losing here today... or the tournament at all, and from some serious thinking I've realised that it would be disrespectful of me not to use my full strength on someone who deserves respect!.' Ash nodded to Gengar as it landed back in front of Ash.  
'With that being said... it's time to kick it up a notch!' Ash swung his arm up and revealed his mega ring.

-STANDS-  
'Oh no... He's not seriously doing that is he!?' Max cried in shock, the others were all stunned into silence too until May giggled.  
They all looked to her as she smiled nervously. 'Uh... I had a chat to Ash last night, and he came to the decision that it's disrespectful not to use his full strength on trainers who deserve respect.' The group grew wide-eyed and looked back to the field.  
'This guy is fucked...' Max added only to get a slap to his head from May.

-FIELD-

The field lit up with a bright light causing everyone to shield their eyes, a dome of energy erupted around Gengar, when the light died down a new creature stood/ floated in its place. It was purple and wore a devious grin, it no longer had lower limbs and floated ominously.  
'Eric... meet Mega Gengar, you just experienced Mega Evolution.' Across the field Eric was stunned silent, he had no idea what to do until Ash broke him from his thoughts.  
'Use, Phantom Force!' Ash cried, immediately Gengar laughed and glowed black. From its body it fired a massive wave of black and purple energy that crashed into Alakazam rendering him unconscious.

The referee was stunned, as was Eric and the crowd. After a few moments of gaping the referee raised his flags.  
[Alakazam is unable to battle... Gen- I mean Mega Gengar is the winner. Eric... please send out your next Pokemon]  
Eric slowly regained his senses and recalled Alakazam, 'I... I don't know what just happened, but I still believe I can win!' Ash smiled at this and nodded.  
'I really wouldn't want it any other way Eric...' Eric nodded and threw his second Pokeball releasing a larger than normal Crawdaunt.  
'Let's do this Crawdaunt, use Crab hammer!' the crustacean dashed at Gengar with a claw glowing blue, as Ash watched on in silence. At the last moment Ash blinked and grinned.  
'Double team-Focus blast!' Gengar fazed into several copies of itself spinning around Crawdaunt who hit a duplicate.  
'No Crawdaunt! Get out of there!' Eric cried from his position, but before it could comply all of the Gengar's charged bright blue orbs in their hands.  
'Fire!' on the quick command all of the Gengar's fired their attacks, but only one was real and smashed into Crawdaunt from the side, effectively sending it rocketing across the field and next to Eric knocked out.  
[Crawdaunt is unable to battle, Mega Gengar is the winner. Eric, please select your third Pokemon!]  
Gengar landed back next to Ash with its signature grin while Ash remained quiet.  
Eric looked at Crawdaunt and recalled him with a smile, 'I never thought anyone could be this strong... but you Ash... you're amazing. I know now that I have no chance to defeat you, but I won't back down!' Eric chuckled before hurling his next Pokeball.  
'Go Dusknoir!' Eric's next Pokemon appeared making Ash and Gengar smile.  
'Good choice Eric... but at the same time a bad one, Gengar time to go ghost.' Gengar chuckled before vanishing into the ground, Dusknoir looked around but couldn't locate him.  
'Stay focused! Search for its power level, not its life force... he's a ghost type!' Dusknoir nodded and looked around once more but Ash was way ahead of him.  
'Shadow ball' Gengar jumped up behind Dusknoir and fired, it hit him causing massive damage, but when it looked around Gengar was gone again.  
'Damn it! Dusknoir use shockwave!' the ghost grunted and fired the wave of electricity. Ash remained calm and studied all of the things happening, what no one realised was how much Ash could see now.  
'Gengar, approach left... attack right!' this command confused Eric and Dusknoir until Gengar appeared and flew at Dusknoir from the left, Dusknoir fired a shadow punch at Gengar only for it to vanish, then from the right a powerful Phantom Force struck Dusknoir sending him careening into the battlefield wall, Dusknoir fell from the hole and hit the ground with a thump.

[Dusknoir is unable to battle, Mega Gengar is the winner. Eric, select your last Pokemon!]

Eric sighed and recalled Dusknoir with a smile and looked at Ash.  
'Nothing I do is good enough... but I guess I'll have to give it my all in this last round, GO BRONZONG!'  
The metal bell appeared with hollow grunt, Ash looked at Gengar and smiled.  
'Bronzong use Psychic!' a powerful wave of energy flew towards Gengar, Ash smirked and threw his arm out wide, 'nullify it with Phantom force!' Gengar grinned and fired the attack which stopped psychic, Ash followed it up with a counter 'shadow sneak- focus blast!' Gengar vanished into the ground but Eric had other plans, 'Bronzong use Earthquake!' The bell smashed into the ground causing Gengar to come up in shock, 'Now use Flash cannon!' then with a grunt fired the attack, Ash by this point was happy that Eric wasn't being pushed around.  
'I commend you Eric... you've proven your skill, but don't think I can't end this! Double team counter shadow!' Eric gasped as Gengar fazed left to avoid the attack, but kept on disappearing and reappearing all over the field, then vanished. Ash stood up straight and placed his hands on his waist.  
'Like I said... Gengar shadow blast!' Gengar then suddenly appeared right in front of Bronzong causing Eric to jump.  
Gengar then fired the massive ball of blue and black energy causing an explosion, eventually the dust settled to see Gengar had returned back to normal and Bronzong knocked out cold.

[Bronzong is unable to battle, Gengar wins... this match goes to Ash Ketchum!]

The crowd roared as Eric recalled Bronzong, but he looked up to see Ash before him.  
'Eric... you surprised me today, you have real skill and a talent I'd be a fool not to recognise.' Eric blushed at Ash's words and smiled.  
'Thanks Ash... but you decimated me.' Ash chuckled and grabbed Eric's shoulder. 'Don't worry Eric... I've had a little more experience than you... I tell ya what... you'll be hearing from me soon okay?' Eric raised an eyebrow but nodded as Ash walked away with Gengar being recalled and Pikachu on his shoulder.

Ash made his way to the exit and took a breath of fresh air.  
'Well buddy... soon we'll achieve our dream.' Pikachu patted Ash on the head and smiled.  
'Pika pi kachu.' Ash smiled and gave the mouse a scratch earning a moan of delight. 'Come on bud, let's go see the others.'  
With that said Ash strode off in the direction of the Pokemon Centre.

When entering a Pokemon centre with friends like Ash's you usually expected to be swamped by talking and compliments upon arrival... this time was different.  
Ash entered the main lobby but was surprised that no one appeared to greet him, a little relieved at the quiet atmosphere he released Lucario and they sat by the main TV.  
'It's a bit quiet guys... maybe too quiet.' Just as he finished those words he sensed several auras, mostly that of anxiousness, plotting and eagerness. Ash being the person he was stayed silent and 'unsuspecting' as the auras grew larger, eventually when almost upon him Ash rolled off the couch into a summersault avoiding a rather large group tackle. Ash got up quickly as several of Ash's friends un-tangled themselves.  
'What are you doing...?' Ash questioned as he looked everyone over.  
Misty seemed to be a little disappointed and pushed Brock forward to answer.  
'Uh... um Ash, the girls all wanted to go shopping and... They knew you would refuse, so they told... made us try to catch you.' Ash through this remained impassive, but after Brock finished he began to smirk.  
All the guys were expecting a hilarious reply, but when Ash stayed silent were disappointed... that is until Ash spoke.  
'The gravitational pull of the fattest person on the planet wouldn't be strong enough to make me go anywhere near a mall.' Ash looked around after his comment and saw the faces of the guys, nearly all of them were going red, the girls were shocked that Ash would say something like that until Mason spoke,  
'That... that was beautiful.' The guys all then burst into fits of laughter, even Professor Oak was in stitches, while most of the girls were unamused, Dawn and May seemed to find it funny.  
'So... that'd probably be... no.' Ash finished before recalling Lucario and facing May.  
'You can all go, I've got some training to catch up on.' May smiled before planting a kiss on Ash's forehead.  
'Okay, be safe... and great battle today.' Ash nodded and watched as the girls all followed May while dragging the guys along with them.  
'Mason... will you come too?' Dawn asked with a pleading look. Mason looked at her then back at Ash.  
'I really would love to Dawn... but I have G-Men business to clear up with Ash.' Dawn seemed put off but nodded.  
'Okay, Seeya.' Mason waved as she left and faced Ash who was sporting a smirk.  
'The tension between you and Dawn could be cut with a knife.' Mason laughed and sat down with a huff.  
'What kind of training are you doing?' Ash sat opposite Mason and sighed, 'Just some Aura practice, then maybe some basic attack training.'  
Mason nodded and pulled out his Poke Gear, 'I wasn't lying about the G-Men business though Ash, apparently Lance reported that the 'collective' as they call themselves are prepping for an attack against the League headquarters in Hoenn soon.' Ash snapped his head to Mason and raised an eyebrow. 'What, Already? I thought that they were still gathering troops...' Mason shook his head and showed Ash the report,  
'Says here that our operative in Hoenn has seen several members of the Collective moving supplies into the Victory tunnel near Ever Grande city.' Ash frowned and leant forward.  
'So what do we do, have they given any orders?' Mason scrolled down and frowned.  
'No... Lance wants you and I to continue the tournament... after the announcement we are to meet Lance at the G-Men base and fly to Hoenn on the Jet.' Ash gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and looked at Mason.  
'That's too long to wait... we should help now, what if the attack happens while we're in the final stages?' Mason shrugged and pocketed his Gear. 'Best we can do Ash is follow orders... once this is done we can go help out, unfortunately when we go on classified missions May, Dawn or Brock can't attend.' Ash nodded and looked out the lobby window.  
'I'm aware... she won't take it well though.' Mason chuckled and scratched Pikachu's ear.  
'I know... but you and I both know that it's safer for them to stay behind... besides, once the op is through we can begin our run through Johto.'  
Ash nodded and stood up, 'Fancy some exercise Mason?' Mason grinned and followed Ash outside,  
'Thought you'd never ask...'

After a strenuous exercise routine Ash and Mason made their way back inside and to the vending machine, after taking a water each they sat down near TV.  
'Ya know... I have no idea how you can do that every day...' Mason finally spoke with a groan and slumped further into his seat, Ash observed him and chuckled.  
'Lots and lots of practice and training... speaking of which, I'll see you later.' Mason waved Ash off as he left with Pikachu and Lucario.  
Mason sighed and closed his eyes enjoying the peace until the doors opened and hell was unleashed.  
'I honestly think Mason is going to beat Ash!' the voice of Dawn could be heard with an edge of annoyance. Following that voice was another, equally as recognisable.  
'Uh uh... no way, Ash is going to win and prove he deserves to be champion!' May added with a glare towards the younger girl.  
'NO WAY!' Dawn yelled angrily.  
The two girls got in each other's faces as the boys tried to break them up... unsuccessfully.  
'Girls... calm down-' Brock tried to cut in but was given a death glare by both girls.  
Mason eventually had enough and stood up.  
'That's enough!' The girls were startled by Mason's voice and snapped their heads in his direction, 'You're both acting like children... May, how would Ash feel about you talking him up? And Dawn... you, I and everyone here knows Ash is going to defeat anyone he faces...I mean he already has been labelled as the next Champion of Kanto.' May and Dawn both looked down embarrassed at their actions.  
'You're right Mason... I'm sorry.' May spoke softly while Dawn nodded along.  
'Me too... we got carried away.' Mason smiled and walked towards them.  
'Hey cheer up... he will most likely beat me, but I'll give him a run for his title.' Everyone heard a chuckle behind them. They turned to see Ash leaning against the wall with a knowing smirk on his face.  
'I leave you girls alone for a couple of hours and bam... you're at each other's throats.' The guys all snickered while the girls frowned at him.  
'Very funny Ash... got another smartass comment to give us?' Misty added with a frown. Ash shrugged and walked forwards slowly and faced Mason.  
'You underestimate yourself man, just fight your best and I'll make sure I do the same okay?' Mason grinned and slapped Ash's outstretched hand.  
'You got it!' Ash nodded and faced the group. 'I'm probably going to regret it... but how was the shopping trip?' The guys all put down the mountains of bags and groaned.  
'You got off easy Ash... lucky sod.' Gary complained as he rubbed his palms. The guys nodded in agreement as Ash smirked.  
'I see...' Ash barely had time to speak before he was thrown a bag from May.  
'Here, I got you this... go and try it on!' Ash looked from May to the bag and back again, 'Uh...' May frowned and pointed at the stairs.  
'Ash... NOW!' Ash's eyes shot open and backed away. 'Y-Yes May!' Ash then dashed off towards the stairs. Mason made his way to the guys and whispered to Gary, 'Whipped!' Gary chuckled until they saw Dawn glaring at Mason.  
'I bought you this, go and try it on too!' Dawn threw the bag to Mason and pointed to the stairs Ash vanished up.  
'Dawn... I' Dawn stomped her foot and cut him off, 'NOW!' Mason yelped and ran up the stairs behind Ash.  
As the boys vanished May looked at Dawn and grinned.  
'SUCCESS!' they both yelled while high-fiving.

* * *

There you go people, As is said above Chapter 13 will follow as soon as its completed... I'm still working out the kinks. Developing my first story is hard!  
Anyway, to my fellow Aussies and awesome people from around the world... have a good one!

Cheers!


	13. Chapter 13 - New Couple & Confrontation!

Hey all! Finally back and I have finished Chapter 13! I was only a few paragraphs from my limit so it didn't take long, Loving all the hits I'm getting for a first time fic, though from now on my updates will be considerably slower... possibly every fortnight... maybe more as I work long hours and have annual leave approaching. Don't worry though! No matter the length between updates I am continuing this story. So keep an eye out because I plan on kicking the story into overdrive!

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Pokemon or its characters at all!

ENJOY!

* * *

After a clothing assault the previous night Ash and Mason were eating breakfast when Max dashed into the room and skidded to a halt in front of them.  
While puffing to regain his air Ash lowered his drink and faced Max.  
'A dashing entrance Max... what's up?' Mason smirked at Ash's pun and saw Max finally calming down.  
'Ash... I just found out the information of the next round!' Ash raised an eyebrow and glanced at Mason.  
'Awesome... what is it?' Max nodded and placed his tablet in front of them.  
'I just went on the League site and saw that they revealed that the next round, it'll be a five round- round robin set up. Basically there are 5 rounds and all 6 trainers will face each other once... and the 4 trainers with the most wins will go through to the 6th round.'  
Ash hummed in amazement and looked at Mason, 'They seem to have changed it up this year... this could be interesting...' Mason nodded and tapped the match ups for the first group and smiled.  
'Says here that you face a Chloe, and I face a Mitchell...' Ash looked at the status of the trainers and grinned.  
'They seem a bit more adept then our previous match-ups.' Mason nodded and looked up to Max.  
'Cheers for the info Max, helped us out a lot!' Max gave the two thumbs up before waving and vanishing through the centre doors.  
'He's definitely related to May...' Ash mumbled to himself while taking another bite of his bagel.  
'I can see that... so much energy... May like that a lot eh Ash?' Ash looked up to Mason and studied his face, seeing what he was referring to Ash shook his head with a roll of his eyes.  
'Nice... real nice.' Mason chuckled and sipped his juice. 'You know... I've been thinking of asking Dawn out to dinner tonight... think she'll accept?' Ash looked at Mason with a straight face before slapping his head in amusement.  
'Are you serious right now?' Mason raised an eyebrow in confusion causing Ash to smack his head on the table.  
'Mase... Dawn is head over heels for you! Of course she'll say yes!' Ash almost screamed but managed to whisper it with force. Mason sat back and chuckled nervously.  
'Um... awesome, I'll go ask her.' Ash watched him get up and walk upstairs in amazement.  
'And everyone thought I was dense...' a person sat where Mason was and smirked.  
'You are dense Ash... but I still love you.' Ash snapped his head around and saw May smiling happily.  
'Morning!' Ash grinned and turned back around.  
'Morning May. I didn't wake you... thought you'd like a lay-in.' May smiled and stole a bagel from his plate.  
'Thank you, I was a little tired last night.' Ash nodded and took a bite before chatting with May casually.

~ELSEWHERE~  
_'Oh man... Maybe I should've thought this through more...' _ Mason continued to think in quiet until he bumped into a person walking the opposite way.  
'Sorry about tha-Oh Hi Dawn!' Dawn gathered herself and smiled back. 'Morning Mason! What are you up to?' Mason chuckled while scratching his head, Dawn saw and became worried.  
'What? Is something wrong? Is my hair okay!?' Dawn began panicking while Mason watched on in shock.  
'What? No, No dawn you look great!' Dawn heard Mason and blushed. 'Actually... I was looking for you.' Dawn looked at Mason curiously. 'You were?' Mason nodded and rubbed his neck.  
'Yeah... I was wondering If you... If you would like to go to... uh dinner with me tonight?' Dawn was stunned by Masons request which led Mason to thinking he made a mistake.  
'I'm sorry... I shouldn't have as-Ahh!' before Mason could finish, Dawn had her arms wrapped around him.  
'Oh Mason... I was hoping you'd ask me out soon!' Mason stood awestruck. 'Wait... you mean you...that's a yes?' Dawn nodded her head in his chest causing him to smile.  
'Awesome, well... where would you like to go?' Dawn backed away and smiled. 'I don't mind Mason; anywhere's good, as long as it's with you!' Mason grinned and gestured to the stairs, Dawn smiled grabbed his hand, they then walked down the stairs.

~LOBBY~

'Wait... so you're saying there's a chance you could face Mason in the round robin?' Ash nodded as May threw hundreds of questions at him.  
'Yeah, but as long as he wins all his matches except for ours then we can still face later on.' May nodded and noticed Dawn and Mason exit the flight of stairs.  
'OH MY GOD!' Ash winced at May's voice and followed her gaze to see the two holding hands with large smiles.  
'You're finally together!?' Dawn nodded while Mason grinned. 'Not quite yet... but it's safe to say most likely...' Dawn nodded and gasped as May grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.  
Mason sat beside Ash and faced the same wall Ash was facing.  
'So finally huh?' Ash spoke while facing the wall.  
'Yep...' Mason added.  
'Bout time...' Ash said while glancing at Mason.  
'Tell me about it!' Mason finally spoke loudly causing the two to begin laughing. Just as they finished laughing, Brock, Gary and Tracy entered the lobby.  
'Hey guys! We just heard that you finally asked Dawn out!' Mason chuckled and nodded while the whole gang entered from different entrances, some would even say leaping from cupboards.  
'That's so great Mason!' Iris added with a cheer, Misty and Delia both nodded in agreement.  
Meanwhile Ash observed everyone bombarding Mason from the side.  
'Poor bloke...' Ash then shrugged and sipped his soda. Just then the lobby doors opened and Max came dashing in.  
'Guys! You won't believe what's happening outside! Where's Ash!?' Everyone stopped and faced Max. Ash stepped forward concerned and approached Max.  
'What's up Max?' Max snapped his head to Ash and frowned, 'That Craig guy you obliterated is down the main street yelling and complaining that you cheated somehow and he demands you be disqualified from the league!' Ash raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  
'Really? That's funny.' Max only shook his head and continued.  
'You don't get it... he's got personal guards and is making his way here to 'take you down'.' Ash frowned and faced Mason.  
'This guy needs a firm and swift kick to the face...' Mason nodded and walked towards him.  
'I agree...' Ash nodded and left the centre with the gang following behind.  
After walking for a few minutes the group saw Craig being followed by four massive bouncers.  
'Is this guy for real?' Ash muttered to himself before Mason stood beside him.  
'I know you can take them all easily while blindfolded and with your hands tied... but just give me a yell man.' Ash faced Mason and nodded.

'There he is! There's the cheat! I demand he be disqualified and banned from future league events!' Ash noticed Craig had drawn a crowd who were talking amongst themselves. Ash stepped forward and frowned.  
'Really now... on what grounds?' Craig seemed to grin and stepped forward. 'On the grounds that you used performance enhancing drugs such as; Rare candies and steroids!' Ash growled in annoyance but remained calm.  
'How dare you... how dare you accuse me of using drugs on my Pokemon!' As Ash spoke Lucario stepped forward angrily while Pikachu sparked threateningly.  
'See! His Pokemon are beyond coherent thinking! I demand he be taken into custody!' The bouncers stepped forward to grab Ash who had closed his eyes, but Ash reacted and backhanded one who was thrown across the courtyard and hit a tree. The others stepped back as Ash looked down and opened his eyes showing that they were shining blue.  
'Your first mistake was sending bodyguards to restrain me...' Ash then grunted while sending a quick pulse of aura that hit the remaining guards and knocked them all unconscious.  
'Your second mistake was accusing me of using illegal drugs on my family...' Ash then walked slowly towards Craig who was visibly scared out of his mind.  
Then a gruff and annoyed voice was heard from behind Craig, Ash glanced up and smirked.  
'And your final mistake boy, and probably the worst was accusing an agent of the Pokemon G-Men and Aura Guardian of cheating in an official league tournament.' Craig flinched and turned to see Lance frowning at him with his arms crossed.  
'L-L-Lance?' Lance lowered his hands and walked towards Craig.  
'You don't deserve to be labelled as a Pokemon Trainer, turn over your ID.' Craig slowly reached to his pocket and turned over his trainer card.  
'Not only have you insulted and treated a G-Men agent with disrespect. You have insulted and threatened a very good friend of mine... I am revoking your license for the rest of this year and until further notice... I hope you realise had I not intervened Ash could have not only revoked your license and Pokemon, but would've been well within grounds and had every right to defend himself and his honor as an Aura Guardian...' Craig nodded in shock while Ash and the gang watched on in silence, Ash remained stoic with his arms crossed.  
'I suggest you go home and think about your actions young man.' Craig nodded before dashing away from the scene.  
Lance turned to Ash and smiled. 'Well... I know you wouldn't have left him for dead... but I had to put on a show for the people...' As he spoke the crowd died away and left the gang alone.  
Ash raised an eyebrow and shrugged, 'So you say...' Lance chuckled nervously while the gang all snapped their heads to Ash.  
'I mean... maybe a few broken bones... but who knows.' May walked forward and slapped Ash's head.  
'Over my dead body you would have!' Ash winced and rubbed his head while everyone laughed.

~Scene Break~

Ash was seen sitting with Mason and Lance in the Pokemon Centre, they were laughing about the events of the day when Lance leant forward.  
'You do realise that there is no possible way for you to be accused of cheating right?' Ash looked at Lance and laughed.  
'I know Lance, I'd have to be seen doing it by at least one other G-Men or league official, and then the investigation would take months...' Lance nodded and then pointed to Ash's gloves.  
'And the fact that you're a Guardian... in the league code it states that Aura Guardians are to be respected and treated with honor, as Guardians are known as pure of heart and soul. Accusing an Aura guardian of Cheating with illegal drugs would be like saying a Wailord is an electric type Pokemon.' Ash and Mason both burst out laughing at Lances comment, Lance eventually joined in until Ash noticed May come down the stairs in her night robe.  
'Ash, are you coming to bed?' Ash smiled and stood up.  
'Well Lance, it's always good to have a chat.' Lance nodded and stood with Mason.  
'Same here Ash, I'll speak to you soon.' Ash nodded and Lance shook his and Mason's hand before leaving with a wave to May.  
'Well... what an interesting day it's been huh?' Ash turned to Mason and nodded.  
'Tell me about it... oh yeah! I forgot to ask how your date with Dawn went.' Mason grinned and looked at May who was smiling cheekily.  
'Umm... it went well; Dawn and I are officially a couple... So I'd say it was a success?' Ash smiled and slapped Masons back.  
'Good to hear man! Anyway I'll be off, I'll see you tomorrow.' Mason nodded and waved to May and Ash as they retreated up the stairs.  
'A few days and I'm already part of a family... it feels good.' Mason chuckled before heading up the stairs too.

Mason crept up the stairs hoping not to wake anyone, just as he reached for his door handle he heard the room across from his open.  
'Mason? It's really late what are you doing up?' Mason turned his head to see a weary Dawn rubbing her eye. Mason gave a sheepish smile and walked over to her,  
'I'm sorry for waking you Dawn, I tried to be quiet.' Dawn smiled. 'No need to worry Mason, what were you doing up?' Mason chuckled and leaned on the wall.  
'Just having a chat with Ash and Lance, been a while since I had a good talk with Lance.' Dawn nodded and yawned. 'Oh wow... I better get back to bed, I need my beauty sleep.' Mason grinned and brought her into a hug, 'Well... whatever you're doing, its working!'  
Dawn blushed with a smile and hugged Mason back. 'Thank you for dinner tonight Mason... I'm glad you chose me...' Mason raised an eyebrow and tilted her chin up, looking into her eyes he whispered.  
'I'm still shocked I got to meet you at all, and I'm glad I did.' Dawn smiled and the two inched closer together before their lips touched. Their moment seemed to last forever, little to their knowledge that Ash and May were watching from up the hall, Ash had May in front of him with his arms around her smiling.  
'It's nice to see Dawn find someone... she was always worried she'd be alone.' Ash lowered his head and kissed the top of Mays. 'Yeah... and Mason is a great guy. I could tell he was very lonely when I met him, though he didn't show it.' May nodded and the two watched as Mason and Dawn broke away slowly.  
'Wow... that was amazing.' Dawn whispered only loud enough for Mason to hear. He nodded with a smile.  
'Yeah... it was, though I see we have some eavesdroppers.' Dawn and Mason looked to the direction of Ash and May who waved with cheeky smiles. Dawn blushed heavily and ran back into her room with a quick goodnight to Mason. Though Mason just grinned cheekily and wandered into his room before shutting the door.  
'Well that was epic...' Ash muttered causing May to elbow his chest. 'Not funny! Come on you... let's go to bed.' Ash smirked dumbly before being pulled inside their room.

~NEXT MORNING~

Ash woke to the sun once again and groaned slightly. 'Stupid sun... ruins good sleep.' Ash muttered before sitting up and looking over May who was sound asleep beside him.  
Ash glanced over to Pikachu snoring on the couch and grinned deviously. Ash grabbed a pillow and launched it across the room landing on Pikachu, with a fright Pikachu launched into the air and landed on his head.  
'Chaaa...' he moaned before looking over to Ash who was snickering. 'Sorry buddy... but I couldn't resist. I'll buy you some ketchup okay?' Pikachu frowned before giving up and nodding.  
Ash got up and headed to the bathroom, after getting out Ash saw May waking up.  
'Hey gorgeous, I'm gonna go downstairs... I'll meet you down there okay?' May smiled at his nickname and nodded.  
'Okay, I won't be long.' Ash nodded and gave her a kiss before leaving with Pikachu.  
The two made their way downstairs and into the cafeteria to see nearly everyone chatting and eating. Ash's appearance made everyone stop and greet him before going back to what they were doing, especially Mason and Dawn who were talking quietly.  
Ash smiled to himself and grabbed a plate of food and ketchup bottle for Pikachu; he sat down at an empty spot between Gary and Brock.  
'Sleep well Ash?' his older companion asked with a smile, Ash looked to Brock and nodded. 'Yeah I did, how about you?'  
'Yeah great, are you keen to battle today?' Ash chuckled and sipped his juice. 'Yeah I am, but honestly I just wanna get this league over with... I just want to travel again... especially with May.'  
Brock grinned and slapped Ash's back, 'That's the spirit buddy! I'm keen for the journey too!'  
'I'd hope so Brock... travelling with me won't be like it used to.' Ash chuckled before biting his sandwich. He noticed Brock's confused face and smirked. 'Come on Brock... after everything you've seen... you still think I won't help you guys improve your Pokemon skills?' Brock snapped from his stupor and grinned,  
'Sounds terrifyingly tough... can't wait!' Ash laughed before finishing his breakfast and standing up. May appeared from the stairs and smiled. 'And where exactly are you off to Ash?'  
Ash faced May and smiled, 'I was... going to go and get in a bit of exercise before my battle today... anyone care to join me for physical endurance?'  
Ash looked around and noticed everyone had looked away quickly, Ash chuckled to himself and kissed May before turning and walking towards the exit, 'That's what I thought...'  
Mason had heard Ash's question when he entered the cafeteria and hid behind a cardboard cut out.  
"Oh god please don't see me... please don't see me."  
Ash walked past the cut out and grabbed Mason by the collar. 'Let's go... no partner of mine is staying unfit Mase.'  
'NOOOOOOO!' Mason screamed as the others chuckled and watched Ash dragged him from the centre.

~~~  
Ash and Mason were sitting on a park bench as Lucario mediated to the side and Pikachu chased Rattata playfully.  
'You're going to kill me Ash... I'm gonna die!' Ash looked at his partner and smirked. 'Relax would ya... It only gets easier each time... that's one of the perks of exercise.' Mason groaned and laid back.  
The two enjoyed the silence for a while before Mason sighed, Ash glanced at him as he pulled out his Poke gear and looked at the match-ups.  
'Ya know... we are most likely going to battle before the finals... if I even get there...' Ash shook his head and jabbed Mason in the shoulder lightly.  
'Hey Dipshit... stress less yeah? I know you'll make it to the final with me... even if we face before then... don't be discouraged okay, Just try your best and I'll be happy right?'  
Mason chuckled at pocketed his gear, 'I suppose... just don't make me look bad okay?' he added with a smirk causing Ash to grin. 'I'm sure May already told you man, I only embarrass people who deserve it... but if it's a rival fight between friends... it is always close.'  
Mason nodded and chuckled to himself, Ash glanced at him again and raised an eyebrow.  
'What?' Mason looked at Ash and shook his head, 'Nothing Ash... it's just you... I come into your life as a partner at first... then become your friend... then end up dating one of your old friends all within a week and it just feels surreal. You have this instant trust radar... it's so hard not to like you.'  
Ash huffed and sat back, 'Mase... ease up on the sappy shit yeah, I might start worrying that you'll attempt a hug.' Mason laughed and sat back too. 'Yeah nah... don't worry I don't like little girls anyway...' Ash raised an eyebrow and glanced at Mason who widened his eyes in realisation of what he said. 'Uhh... forget I said that.' Ash shook his head and jabbed him in the arm again, this time a lot harder causing him to fall off the bench.  
'Arrgghh! Damn it! That hurt!' Ash merely laughed and stood up. 'That'll teach you... come on its quarter to ten... we have things to do.' Mason sighed and stood up while rubbing his arm.  
Ash was already walking away followed by Lucario and Pikachu. Mason rubbed his arm again before following, 'that's gonna bruise...'

The duo plus Pokemon entered the Pokemon centre to see most of the gang looking towards a person talking to Nurse Joy, 'WHAT! What do you mean my Pokemon won't be ready until tonight!? You're supposed to be good at your job!'  
The gang were all frowning as Ash and Mason slowly walked towards the counter. Mason leaned to Ash and spoke with an unhappy edge to his voice, 'Why are there so many pricks this year?' Ash only shook his head and stopped behind the teen.  
'You better speed up the healing or you'll regret-'  
'Regret what!' Ash cut him off with a clearly agitated tone. The teen turned and frowned at the two.  
'Piss off loser, Im busy here!' Ash growled and dashed forward before the teen could blink and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. The teen flinched and gasped as Ash got in his face, 'You listen here kid, and listen well... Nurse Joy's everywhere across the globe constantly try their hardest to care for and heal every Pokemon that is brought in to them... and they do a damn fine job of it! They deserve nothing but the utmost respect and gratitude for what they do, and the last thing they need is some idiotic, ungrateful, disgusting piece of crap trainer like you disrespect and flat out insult the amazing work they do all day, every day!'  
At this point the whole room were in awe at Ash's words; Nurse Joy was almost in tears at the things he said about her and her fellow Joy's. Mason was just frowning at the boy without blinking as Ash shoved him to the floor. 'Are you still in this tournament?' The boy nodded. 'What's your name?' The boy shuffled and looked around at all the furious gazes pointed at him. 'N-Neil...' Ash shook his head and moved towards him.  
'Do you know who I am?' The boy got up and nodded slowly. 'Y-yeah... you're Ash Ketchum...' Ash nodded with a frown and stepped towards him again causing him to jump a little.  
'Good... I'll meet you in the arena!' Neil shot out of the room quickly making the room's tense atmosphere disappear.  
Ash faced Nurse Joy and saw her smile, it made him smile. 'Are you okay Nurse Joy?' She nodded while beaming at him. 'Yes Ash, thank you so much... I don't know what to say!' Ash shook his head and smiled. 'Just keep up your amazing work...' She nodded with a smile and moved to the back room.  
Ash glanced at Mason who seemed relived before being grappled by a brown haired blur.  
'Oh Ash! That was so heroic and amazing the way you stood up for Joy!' Ash hugged May smiling as he looked at his friends all grinning.  
'Another dose of classic Ash to the rescue I suppose!' Brock chuckled causing everyone to burst into laughter.  
Ash chuckled along before frowning and looking at Mason who picked up on his unease.  
The two shared a knowing look...  
_"How long will the good times last?"_

* * *

And that is Chapter 13 done... as above I said I'll try to keep updating as soon as I can! So don't worry!

Cheers!


	14. Chapter 14 - Round Robin Round 1

Hey all! I worked to get this Chapter done as fast as I could, I hope you enjoy the way the story is going... And getting an awesome review has inspired me to work harder.  
Thanks to all who take time to check out my story and hope you continue to do so!

Disclaimer:  
I do not Own Pokemon or its affiliations, Just my plot line and OC.

ENJOY!

* * *

_"__ASH, HELP ME PLEASE!" Ash snapped his head to the left where he saw May being dragged away by men in black.  
"MAY! LET HER GO!" Ash whips his head back to the cackling man across from him. The man stopped laughing and slowly paced back and forth while grinning._

"Oh I don't think so Guardian... you see with me having your friends and family in my custody... you won't do anything... in fear for their lives.'  
Ash was beside himself with anger, teeth grinding, palms clenched.

"So here is what I want boy... give me the stones and I will spare your loved ones. Refuse and I kill one every ten minutes until you comply..."  
Ash growled while tensing. "You'll destroy the world if I hand over the stones! I can't do it!"

The man frowned and pulled out a handgun, "I see... well then!"  
_**BANG!**___

**'****NOO!'  
** Ash woke with a start, sweat pouring down his face while breathing heavily.  
'Just a dream...' Ash murmured to himself and glanced to see May sleeping soundly.

Ash got up and made his way into the bathroom, he splashed his face with running water, 'That was bad... but being an Aura Guardian, I know it means something...'  
_'Master... you are unwell?' _Ash felt Lucario's presence by the door and sighed.

'I'm not sure Lucario... I think I had a vision, it wasn't pleasant.' Lucario nodded and entered the room; stopping beside Ash he placed a paw on his back,

_'As frightening as it was... it can be viewed as a gift Master. If it was truly something scary and painful... you have been given a chance to plan and prepare for it.'  
_Ash turned the tap off and grabbed a towel.

'I understand that... but if I continuously suffer from these like my previous visions... I fear I might worry May. That's the last thing I want... she's so happy now, so full of joy.' Lucario bowed to Ash and smiled.  
_'Of course Ash... it will stay between us.' _Ash smiled and patted Lucario's head.  
'Thanks buddy.'

The two re-entered the bedroom to see May sitting up on the bed looking crying. Ash moved swiftly to her side and wrapped her in his arms, 'May, what's wrong!?'  
May hugged into him before crying harder, 'May... tell me what's wrong!'

She eventually calmed down and looked up at him, 'I-I thought you were gone... that you left me! I dreamt that you were killed... a-and when you weren't here as I woke up... I-I' Ash frowned and hugged her tight.  
'Shh... I'm here May... I'm not going anywhere...I'll be with you forever.' May sobbed into his chest as Lucario and the now awake Pikachu watched on in concern.

Ash let May cry herself to sleep once more and lay down with her tight in his arms. He looked up to Lucario and Pikachu.  
'We'll be okay guys... go on and go back to sleep. I'll need you fighting fit for tomorrow.'  
The two nodded before moving back to their spots, well Pikachu just leapt up and curled beside Ash.

Ash smiled and stroked his partner while rubbing May's back as she slept. Then frowned once more as words crossed his thoughts;  
"I won't lose... I won't give up... I will not surrender"

~~~~~~

Ash was awoken by Pikachu falling off the bed with a groan, smiling to himself Ash sat up and looked at May who was curled up in the sheets. With a gentle lean, Ash kissed her forehead.  
Heading into his daily routine, Ash got up and began his exercises.

Pikachu and Lucario watched on as he finished his one arm push-ups. Ash then wrote a quick note and softly stuck it to May's forehead with a grin.  
'Alright guys... let's go.'  
The two Pokemon followed Ash out of the room with grins.

Ash made his way down the hall and saw Brock rolled up in blankets outside of his and Misty's room. He made his way over and nudged Brock with his foot, 'Hey... Brock... HEY!' With a hard kick Brock sat up with a frown.

'Oh... Hey Ash... what time is it?' Ash looked at his XTransceiver before looking back. 'Bout 9... The real question here is... why are you sleeping in the hall?' Brock sighed and stood up.  
'Misty kicked me out...' Ash slapped his face and frowned at Brock. 'No shit! Why did she kick you out exactly?' Brock rubbed the sleep from his face and looked at the door.  
'I... I might have accidentally ogled a woman on TV... and you can guess the rest.' Ash stared at Brock for a while before bursting into laughter. 'Well... nice knowing ya!' With a final laugh Ash walked past Brock with Pikachu and Lucario following.  
Brock turned and frowned, 'What... no help here?'  
Ash turned and grinned, 'Brocko... the moment you started dating her... she became your problem.' Ash then turned and left the hall, Brock groaned and slid to the floor, 'I'm doomed...'

Ash entered the cafeteria and spotted his parents sharing a meal, after spotting him and beckoning him over he joined them with a tray of food.  
'Morning Honey! Sleep well?' Delia inquired with a smile. Ash shook his head slowly and sipped his juice, 'Unfortunately... both May and I had a rough night...'

Delia and Chase both frowned and looked at him, 'Son... everything alright?' Ash sighed and faced them. 'This stays between us right?' After earning nods from them both Ash continued.  
'I think subconsciously May feels like she's gonna lose me... I woke up last night from a vision which I get occasionally from being an Aura Guardian. Because of this I was in the bathroom when May woke up in fright... She was in tears... she told me she had a nightmare of me dying. So when she woke and I wasn't there... she panicked and broke down.'

During the telling Chase and Delia listened intently until he finished, Delia grabbed his hand and spoke, 'Ash... you have to reassure her you won't leave her again... she had some troubles while you were gone, she missed you dearly. I think she needs to know above all things that you'll stay by her side.'  
Ash nodded as Chase grasped his shoulder, 'Son... I'm not exactly a pro with these situations, but maybe after your battle today you can take her out... spoil her a little... might help.' Delia smiled at his words as Ash contemplated their words.  
'You're right... I know just the thing.' Ash looked at his parents and smiled. 'Thanks Mom, thanks Dad.' They both nodded with smiles as Ash got up and left the centre, his two partners close behind.

~~~~~  
[WELCOME POKEMON FANS! ROUND 5 IS BOUND TO BRING YOU THRILLS AND CHILLS! THE LEAGUE HAS DECIDED TO MOVE INTO A ROUND ROBIN CHALLENGE TO DETERMINE WHO MOVES INTO ROUND 6!]

The crowd roared as people took their seats; the gang were all seated as May sat quietly at the end. Chase and Delia noticed and shared glances.

[THE NEXT 5 DAYS WILL BE SPLIT INTO AN INTENSE ONE ON ONE COMPETITION! TODAY THE BUNCH HAS BEEN SPLIT INTO THESE THREE MATCH-UPS!  
MATCH 1 IS THE PRODIGAL ASH KETCHUM TAKING ON THE TERRIFYINGLY BEAUTIFUL CHLOE STEVENS!  
MATCH 2 WILL BE THE CALCULATING TROY ALLISON BATTLING THE BOLD NEIL JORGENSON!  
AND FINALLY WE HAVE THE STRATEGIC ALEX MASON TACKLING THE MIGHTY MITCHELL JENSEN!  
SOME TENSE BATTLES HERE TODAY PEOPLE! SO LET'S START WITH A BANG!]

Ash slowly walked into the arena hearing the roaring crowd once more, he glanced up to his friends and saw May looking under the weather. With a new level of determination he strode up to the referee and whispered in his ear. The ref nodded and handed Ash the microphone, the crowd hushed down to whispers as Ash stood back and his eyes fell to May.

'Hello everyone, I'm glad you could all make it to cheer us competitors on!' The crowd roared once more before dying again.  
'I just wanted to say a few things before the match... the first thing is that I hope throughout the rest of the tournament every trainer and spectator has fun and enjoys what our friends the Pokemon bring us!' After another cheer Ash's eyes moved to his friends again,

'Before we get to the battle I want to say something to my beautiful fiancé... May.' At this the crowd died away as May gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, the gang all watched with smiles.  
'I wanted to tell you how much I love you May... you mean the world to me... and so much more. To show you how much I love you... I promise you... I will win this Pokemon League for you!'

The crowd roared in cheers as May sat tears in her eyes, and a large smile on her face as Ash kept his eyes on her, 'And I will not hold back!'  
Ash handed the mic back with a quick thankyou and moved back to his side of the arena, Chloe was standing with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.  
'Quite a declaration there Ketchum... can you back it up?' Ash looked at her with a smirk.

'Oh... I wouldn't be worrying about me... I'd be worrying about who your Pokemon is going to face.' Ash already had a Pokeball in his hands as the referee raised his arms.

[TRAINERS, THIS WILL BE A ONE ON ONE BATTLE WITH NO SUBSTITUIONS! THE FIRST TRAINER TO LOSE THEIR POKEMON WILL LOSE THE BATTLE; THE WINNER WILL GAIN A POINT FOR THE OVERALL TALLY! UNDERSTOOD!?]

Both Trainers nodded and readied their Pokemon.

[RIGHT, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!]

'ABOMASNOW I CHOOSE YOU!'  
Chloe hurled her Pokeball releasing the powerful looking ice type. Ash grinned to himself before launching his choice into the air.

'LETS DO THIS CHARIZARD!' The massive fire type appeared with a roar so loud that the screens around the ground rattled.

Chloe blanched as she took in the sight of the dragon and even Abomasnow stood back in worry, Ash stared on in determination.  
'I told you... it's not personal... I just need to win!'  
She snapped from her shock and frowned, 'Abomasnow, we can win this use Hail!' The yeti nodded and fired the orb into the air causing it to hail.

Ash smirked and looked at Charizard, 'Charizard... Let's end this before its begun, Heat wave!' Charizard complied and gathered power within before opening his mouth and firing a blast of heat that blew away the hail and flew into Abomasnow, 'NO ABOMASNOW!'

The steam faded to show Abomasnow panting but relatively fine, Ash grinned and thrust his fist forward, 'INFERNO!'  
The crowd went silent as Charizard roared and fired an intense blue flame from his mouth, completely engulfing the ice type.  
The smoke and haze dissipated to show a crispy Abomasnow, a few seconds passed before it fell forward out cold.

[ABOMASNOW IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! CHARIZARD WINS! FIRST VICTORY GOES TO ASH!]

The crowd roared as Ash and Chloe recalled their Pokemon and shook hands, 'That was... scary. How are your Pokemon that powerful?' Ash chuckled and rubbed Pikachu's head.  
'Lots... and Lots of training...' Chloe saw Ash's reluctance to share and smiled. 'Okay then... good luck with the rest of your battles.' Ash nodded.  
'You too.' They parted and Ash entered the locker room to see Mason and the other competitor Troy.

'That was fast...' Mason spoke with a grin, while Troy was shocked Ash was back already. Ash nodded and shrugged.  
'I used Charizard...' Mason laughed. 'Ahhh... well that explains it.' Ash grinned and walked to the door.  
'Good luck in your match Mase... I'll be watching.' They shared a nod before Ash left.

~~~~~

After an intense battle between Troy and Neil, Troy eventually overcame Neil's Houndoom with his Manectric.

[THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS; TROY DEFEATS NEIL AFTER A BATTLE OF WILLS! NEXT UP WE HAVE ALEX MASON TAKING ON MITCHELL JENSEN! WILL THE TRAINERS PLEASE MAKE THIER WAY TO THE FIELD!]

Mason stood up and left the locker room, once he entered the arena he saw Ash, Dawn and the rest of the gang watching with smiles.  
'WOOO GO MASON!' cried an enthusiastic Dawn causing him to smile.  
The referee then stepped forward as Mitchell took his position opposite Mason.

'This will be a one on one battle; you know the rules... choose your Pokemon!'  
Mason nodded and selected his choice as Mitchell hurled his into the field.  
'Tear it up Honchkrow!' Mitchell cried as the big boss pokemon appeared with a caw, Mason smirked and hurled his ball.

'Let's hit em hard and fast Mienshao!' Mason's fighting type appeared with a graceful spin and landed ready to fight.  
'Honchkrow use Aerial Ace!' Mason frowned.  
'Mienshao... wait and roll with the hit!' The flying type shot up and disappeared, before reappearing and slamming into Mienshao, Mason winced but took the chance.  
'Before it gets away, give it a Force Palm!'  
Mienshao dashed forward and struck Honchkrow on the forehead sending it rolling across the ground, 'Follow up with High-Jump Kick!'  
Mienshao launched into the air and began descending towards the downed bird pokemon.  
'Honchkrow! Get up and away now!'

With a flap of its wings Honchkrow flew away, everyone was expecting Mienshao to hit the ground but saw Mason smiling, 'Training with Ash has its perks... Mienshao! Use the force of the High-Jump Kick when you land to launch towards Honchkrow!'  
Mienshao tilted its body as it hit to ricochet towards Honchkrow, 'Now hit em hard with Power-up Punch!'  
Mienshao charded its fist as it neared Honchkrow, 'Honchkrow use Protect now!' The bird nodded and threw up a green barrier as Mienshao closed in.  
Mason grinned at the challenge, 'Switch to Feint and follow up with Focus Blast!'

The crowd watched and at the last moment Mienshao vanished only to appear behind Honchkrow with a ball of vibrant energy in its palms.  
'Let it go!' The energy was released and hit Honchkrow with a massive explosion.  
Mienshao landed with a grunt beside Mason and everyone watched as Honchkrow dropped from the cloud of smoke unconscious.

[HONCHKROW IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, MIENSHAO WINS... THIS BATTLE GOES TO ALEX MASON!]

Mason thanked Mienshao and recalled him. The two trainers met in the centre and shook hands, 'That was some battle; you had me right from the start!' Mitchell said with a smile, Mason shrugged.  
'You fought really well; I hope I can battle you again...' The two nodded to each other and left the arena.

[THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS; ASH, TROY AND MASON HAVE ALL WON THIER FIRST BATTLES WHILE CHLOE, NEIL AND MITCHELL ARE STILL HOPING FOR A VICTORY. JOIN US TOMORROW FOR THE NEXT THREE MATCH-UPS!]

Ash and the gang waited as Mason left the lockers and met up with them.  
'Great match Mase, you capitalised really well.' Ash said with a nod. Mason grinned and scratched his head. 'Thanks... your training has helped loads with that though.' The two grinned as Dawn launched forward and hugged Mason. 'Great battle Alex! You were amazing!'

Mason smiled and hugged back, 'Thanks Dawn... I think Ash broke the record for quickest KO today though...' Everyone laughed but Gary spoke up, 'Yeah that may be true... but we have to remember that Ash isn't exactly normal...'  
the gang all laughed until they heard a groan and saw Gary on the ground with Ash's foot on his back. 'Say that again... come on... I dare you!' Everyone burst into laughter again then began heading back to the Pokemon Centre.

'Hang on guys, you all go back... May and I are going to go spend some time together... we'll catch up later.' Ash said as he grabbed May's hand earning a confused glance from her. Mason nodded and faced them, 'Alright, be careful and we'll see you later.' Ash nodded and the group gave their goodbyes until it was just Ash, May, Lucario and Pikachu.

The two began walking into town, 'Ash... did you really mean what you said in your match?' Ash faced May and squeezed her hand.  
'Of course I did... I promise you I'll win the League... I'll do it for you!' May smiled and hugged him quietly as the Pokemon watched on.  
'Alrighty then... I hear that the Carnival has opened up on the far side of town... wanna go?' May snapped her head up and grinned like a little kid. 'There's a Carnival here, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!' Ash chuckled and they made their way to the showgrounds.

The two arrived at the gate and Ash faced Lucario and Pikachu, 'Alright guys... I'm giving you permission to go off by yourselves and have fun... just be careful and watch each other's backs okay?' Lucario and Pikachu nodded as Ash handed Lucario a few bills of money. 'That should be good for the day, have fun... we'll see you soon.'  
The two nodded and dashed off into the Carnival. May faced Ash and grinned evilly. Ash saw and began to worry.

'Err... what May?' May just smiled and pointed to the Ferris Wheel, Ash sighed and nodded as May pulled him towards the ride.

~~~~~

Lucario and Pikachu looked at the many different stalls until they saw a hammer game, they both handed the shocked man a note and took stance in front of the two devices.  
As the bell dinged Pikachu jumped and swung his tail onto the pad sending the meter up and hitting the top easily, Lucario grabbed the hammer and swung slowly at the pad, watching the second meter reach the top the man sighed and gave the two a Pichu and Riolu plushie each.

'Bloody Pokemon...' The man mumbled as they walked away.

~~~~~~

Ash and May were riding comfortably in the Ferris wheel as Ash spotted Lucario and Pikachu playing a shooting game. 'Ha... they're having fun down there...' May giggled and hugged Ash's arm.  
'Thank you for taking us here Ash...' Ash looked at May and smiled.

'Honestly May... we both needed a bit of relaxation... I had actually woken before you a little stressed... I went to the bathroom, and thats why I wasn't there when you woke up.' May nodded and kissed his cheek.  
'It's okay now... I have nothing to be worried about.' Ash smiled and stroked her back. 'Absolutely nothing at all May... I'm not going anywhere.'  
The two smiled and shared a kiss as the Ferris wheel reached the bottom. They got off the ride and began walking through the Carnival only to stop when they saw a thunderbolt go off to their right.  
'That was Pikachu... let's go!' May nodded and followed Ash to the Location.

~~~~~

Lucario and Pikachu were walking along with Cotton candy when they saw an arm wrestling game and a large man prancing around gloating.  
'No one here can possibly beat me! Bring it on, anyone!' Lucario and Pikachu glanced at each other with a grin before approaching.  
The man saw and laughed, 'HA! You wish to challenge the amazing Ulrich!' Lucario nodded and sat down opposite him, he laughed but shrugged. 'It's your loss then!'

A crowd started forming around them as they took each other's palms, 'Ready in... 3, 2, 1, NOW!' Lucario dint waste time and immediately thrust his arm down and defeated the man as well as breaking the table and sending Ulrich to the ground.

'WHAT THE HELL!' he cried and stood up angrily. 'Listen here you pathetic Pokemon! You're gonna pay for that! No one beats me!'  
Lucario took up a defensive stance and Pikachu dashed in-between them while sending a bolt into the air.  
'You two are gonna regret facing me! GO MACHAMP AND CONKELDURR!' The man released the two Pokemon who had way too much muscle for their own good.  
'Attack with Cross Chop and Dynamic Punch!' Ulrich cried but was trumped by a voice to the side.

'Fade right Lucario, Pikachu Left and finish them with a Aura Sphere and Electro Ball, quarter strength!'  
Lucario and Pikachu followed the orders and vanished before appearing on either side, Lucario fired a massive blast of Aura while Pikachu Fired the ball of Electricity.  
The attacks struck and caused a blast, the smoke cleared and they were out cold, Ulrich growled and looked to the side where Ash and May stood with frowns.

'Listen here you pipsqueak!' he cried while moving towards them. 'I'm gonna end you and your Poke-' The man was cut short as Ash moved forward and gave a swift uppercut to his chin effectively sending him back across the area and landing on the broken table.

'No one attacks my Pokemon like that!' Ash cried and looked to his Pokemon, 'You guys alright?' receiving a nod Ash smiled and walked over to the man, 'You're lucky I held back!'  
The man groaned and Ash walked back to May. 'Let's head back now okay... it's getting pretty late.'  
May nodded and the group left the Carnival.

~~~~~~

Back at the Pokemon Centre Mason and Dawn were watching TV in the lobby when Ash and May entered. Mason saw them and waved, 'Hey guys! Have fun?' Ash chuckled and walked over to them.  
'You could say that...' May only shook her head with a grin. 'You mean you call Knocking a human giant out with one punch fun?' Ash laughed nervously as Dawn and Mason's eyes grew wide.

'What! What happened?' Dawn cried. Ash shrugged and looked at Pikachu and Lucario. 'Some wanker attacked them so I knocked him out...' Mason face palmed as Dawn's jaw dropped open. 'You are really one of a kind Ash... do you ever have a normal day?' Dawn asked with an amused smirk.  
Ash shrugged once more and plopped onto the sofa. 'Nah... Life's too short to live that way.' The three laughed and sat down again while Pikachu and Lucario glanced at each other with grins before following suit.

'Where is everyone else?' Ash asked after a few minutes of quiet. Dawn looked him and shrugged. 'I think your parents went out for dinner... Brock and Misty made up and decided to watch a movie in their room, Gary and the Professor went back to their hotel to do some sort of paper work... Cilan and Iris went out to a movie and Max is watching re-runs of today's battles.' Dawn finished and looked back to the TV.

Ash nodded and scratched Pikachu's head in his lap. 'I'm glad everyone is doing their own thing... its good.' Mason glanced at Ash and smirked.  
'The Match-ups for tomorrow were put up earlier... turns out you're facing Neil...' Ash looked at Mason and grinned. 'They thought today was fast... they haven't seen anything yet... right buddy?' Pikachu looked up at Ash and smirked wickedly.

'Yeah... we're gonna go all out.' Ash added with a smirk of his own. They all saw Ash's face and shivered. 'Ash... why am I worried youre going to crush his hopes and dreams?' May said with a worried glance.  
Ash shrugged and grinned at them. 'Probably because that's exactly what I'm going to do...' May sighed as Dawn and Mason shared glances that said one thing.

**_"This is gonna be big..."_**

Just as Ash stood up with May to head to bed, the centres doors opened revealing Chase and Delia both laughing happily, they saw Ash and waved.  
'Hey guys, have fun at dinner?' Ash spoke with a smile. They both nodded and Delia hugged Chase's arm. 'Actually... your father and I have decided to re-state our vows.'  
Ash's eyes grew wide until he laughed with a smile, 'That's great! I'm really happy for you both!'

May grabbed Ash's hand and smiled, 'I'm so happy for you both!' May cried with smile also as Dawn and Mason both gave congratulations.  
With this Chase and Delia decided to head off to bed leaving them in the lobby once more, May and Dawn both decided to head off to bed as Ash and Mason stayed up and watched footage of the Sinnoh League and clips of Cynthia defeating Lucian in a title match.  
'She really is a powerful...' Mason said quietly and Ash agreed. 'Yeah... I will defeat her though... one day.' Mason chuckled and sat back.

'Oh I think everyone knows you will... you saw my battle today and I must admit it was one of my better ones... but you're hitting at a level I'm very far behind. It's like you can see the whole battle before it begins... that's scary... I know for a fact you'll take the title of Grand Champion one day.'

Ash laughed to himself and faced Mason. 'When I was young I mainly wanted the title of Pokemon Master for the fame... as any kid would. But as I trained and developed my maturity I realised there was a bigger reason.'  
Mason looked at Ash as he leaned forward, 'I want to become 'THE' Pokemon Master so I can influence and make the world a better place... being an Aura guardian gives me insight... and there are things that need to be fixed... I'll make that happen.'

Mason nodded silently and looked at the TV, 'That's a lot to put on yourself Ash...' Ash chuckled and stood up. 'Yeah I know... but it's my destiny.' Mason raised an eyebrow causing Ash to laugh.  
'It's quite a story...' Mason shrugged and sipped his cola. 'I have time...' Ash smirked and sat down.

'Right then... it started way back after my loss at the Unova League...'

* * *

And thats Chapter 14 done, really pumped to continue the story and plan on following through with the 7 sagas. So until Chapter 15 hopefully by the end of this week...

Cheers!


	15. Chapter 15 - Round Robin Round 2

Hello All! Sorry about the massive wait for an update, but i have been without internet until now, Thank you all for following me and even favouriting my story, it means a lot. If you have any constructive criticism shoot it my way as I appreciate any help.  
Chapter 15 is finally here and I;m half-way through 16.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations.

ENJOY!

* * *

Ash and the gang entered the arena and looked around at the spectators cheering and talking amongst themselves.  
'Everyone here may run away run fright at the way Ash is going to decimate Neil today…' max spoke up at the back of the group. The gang all laughed loudly until they heard a snort to the side.  
'Please… Ketchum actually thinking he can beat me? Yeah I know he's pretty talented, but to defeat me… he doesn't stand a chance.'  
The gang all snapped their heads around to see Neil leaning on a counter smirking. Ash frowned and went to approach him until they heard a deep laugh behind them.

'Fool… to actually think you stand a chance against Ash when he obliterated me with ease.' Paul made himself known and stood beside Ash.  
'I've seen you achievements kid… and believe me when I say I'd be worried if I were you.' Neil just scowled and left the lobby.

Ash and the gang were pretty stunned by Paul's words, of all people. 'I appreciate the kind words Paul… I didn't know you felt that way about me.' Ash chuckled causing the group to snicker and Paul to turn bright red.  
With a frown Paul spun and made for the door. 'Just because I have respect for you now doesn't mean we are all buddy-buddy Ketchum.' And with that Paul left.

After another group laugh they gang separated leaving Ash, May, Dawn and Mason. May stepped forward and kissed Ash, 'Good Luck Ash… though I think we should all be giving Mason the good luck.' Ash grinned and winked. 'Might be a good idea huh Mase?'  
Mason rolled his eyes and gave Dawn a quick kiss and hug before stepping back. 'I'll try and make a show of it for you…' Dawn slapped his arm and smiled. 'Just do your best and I'll be happy.'  
Mason nodded and moved beside Ash, 'We'll see you both later alright?' The girls nodded and the guys made way to the trainer's lounge.

~~~~~~

Ash and Mason were standing beside each other and watching highlights of the recent battles of the Johto league silver conference.  
'You know… because the Leagues are held everywhere every year… you'd think more trainers would take the league challenge and take on the elite four…' Mason muttered causing Ash to grin.

'You'd think so… but as you know not everyone is capable of defeating an Elite… it's funny how much of a gap it is in ability from a league battle to an elite battle.' Ash added with a huff. Mason nodded and turned to see the other trainers in the room.  
'You think they know that they aren't going to be able to beat you?' Ash followed Mason's gaze and shrugged.  
'Come on Mase… you should know that I never go into a battle expecting to win… doing that only leads to disappointment and arrogance. Overconfidence is the bane of all trainers… even elites and champions.'  
Mason nodded and moved towards the vending machine to get a soda when the speaker whirred to life above them.

-Attention competitors… Would trainers Ash Ketchum and Neil Jorgenson make their way to the battle arena please!-

Ash glanced at Mason and nodded, Mason gave him a thumbs up as Ash left the room, Neil followed and kept pace behind Ash.  
'Prepared to lose Ketchum!' Neil chuckled out causing Ash to spin around and raise a finger at his face.  
'Here is a little piece of advice from an older trainer Neil. Never go into a battle expecting to win… because nine out of ten times you do… you lose.' Ash finished and continued walking down the tunnel.

~~~~~~~~

Ash stood at his side of the arena as Neil entered and stood at his. Ash glanced at the crowd and saw May smiling, with a wink he looked back to the field and Pikachu patted his head.  
'Pika Pikachu Pika pi' Ash chuckled and scratched his ear receiving a coo of delight.  
'I know buddy… He is going to learn a valuable lesson today. One he won't forget.' Ash looked right and saw the referee step forward.

[THIS WILL BE A ONE ON ONE BATTLE BETWEEN ASH KETCHUM AND NEIL JORGENSON. THE WINNER IS THE TRAINER WITH HIS POKEMON STILL ABLE TO BATTLE… TRAINERS… BEGIN!]

Ash nodded and grabbed a Poke ball from his belt and enlarged it, he looked over and saw Neil throw his ball.  
'DESTROY HIM DRAPION!' Neil roared as the giant Pokémon emerged. The crowed whispered at the sight of the powerful Pokémon causing Neil to smirk.  
'See Ketchum! Everyone here knows how powerful my Pokémon are!' Ash just scowled while gripping his Pokeball.

~~~~~~  
'I don't like this… I've never seen Ash so angry since before he left on his own…' Brock muttered casuing the gang to nod, Gary leaned forward and frowned. 'I don't think Ash is the one we have to be worried about… anger can cause us to do stupid things… I hope Ash doesn't do something he'll regret.'  
May heard what Gary said and looked back to Ash in worry. 'Come on Ash… Stay calm and focused.' She whispered to herself.

~~~~~~

'Mr Ketchum, please choose your Pokémon!' The referee yelled causing Neil to laugh.

'Haha! See stricken with fear, can't even choose a Pokémon to face me!' Ash looked at Neil and sighed before looking back up and grinning.  
He hurled the Poke ball into the air. 'Show them your power LUCARIO!'

~~~~~~

'You know what I said about Ash not being in control…. I take it back.' Gary laughed to himself making the group roll their eyes.  
May just smiled at Ash, 'Teach him a lesson Ash…'

~~~~~~~

Lucario appeared on the field in a crouch position while glaring at Drapion and Neil. Ash caught the poke ball and smirked. 'You should've taken my advice Neil… because now I'm going to have to humiliate you.'  
'Lucario… make a dash.' Ash spoke calmly and watched as his shiny Lucario shot towards Drapion at amazing speeds.  
'Drapion use Pin Missile!' Neil cried out.  
Ash grinned and reached out to Lucario, _'Dodge it and come from the right with Force palm, then from the left with Power-up Punch, then finish from above with Bone Rush.'_

The crowd watched in awe as Lucario vanished and hit Drapion from the right with a glowing palm. Drapion faltered only to be hit from the left with an orange fist.  
Everyone tried following Lucario's movements but failed as it vanished once more only to re appear above Drapion.  
'Drapion! Look out!' Neil cried out but Drapion was disorientated by the barrage.  
_'Do it Lucario… and when he's down come back here to finish with a Flash Cannon.' _Ash finished. Lucario summoned a glowing red club and brought it down on top of Drapion's cranium effectively ploughing it into the arena floor.  
Neil watched on in utter shock as Lucario flipped and landed back near Ash frowning. 'H-How did it attack without you ordering it!?'  
Ash merely nodded to Lucario who charge a glowing silver ball of energy in its palms. 'I told you Neil… never go into a battle expecting to win… it's the bane of all trainers! Lucario! Fire!'

Lucario roared and fired the attack which shot out as a beam of silver light that hit Drapion and exploded. The dust flew around the arena erratically until finally settling to show an obviously unconscious Drapion.

[DRAPION IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, LUCARIO WINS! THIS BATTLE GOES TO ASH KETCHUM!]

Ash smiled at Lucario and recalled him. _'Thank you Lucario, brilliant once again.' _  
_'Anytime Ash… happy to help.' _Ash smiled and watched as Neil withdrew Drapion.

'This isn't over Ketchum! I will get you back for this!' Neil cried before leaving the arena. Ash sighed and waved at the crowd before entering the tunnel.

~~~~~~~  
Ash entered the trainers lounge and spotted Neil as he left the room, Mason moved towards him and smirked. 'Well… you definitely humiliated him… didn't even command Lucario.' Ash glanced at Mason and chuckled.  
'Oh… I did command him. Just in a way no one other than me or Riley can.' Mason just shook his head and moved for couch.

'Well sit down then all powerful one… my match is last today.' Ash rolled his eyes and flopped down beside Mason facing the large TV.

~~~~~~~~

The gang were watching the battle below while chatting. 'I just don't understand how Ash got so damn good! It's unheard of!' Max cried causing May to whack his head.  
'Calm down idiot… you know why and you have to accept it… Ash is different.' Max sighed and rubbed his head.  
'How do you think I feel guys…? I have to watch my boyfriend inevitably get beaten by Ash…' Dawn murmured to herself. The gang all nodded in understanding before Gary stood and stretched.

'I think I'm gonna go and grab a soda… anyone else want anything?' A few nodded and gave him money. Gary then left with Tracy following.  
'Ash certainly is taking this league by storm…' Oak added earning a nod from Chase and Delia and the others.

'Yeah... scary that he's my son.' Chase laughed to himself. Delia smirked and looked down at May who was watching the battle.

'May… what are you worried about?' Delia asked causing May to snap around startled.  
'Oh… sorry, Nothing serious… I'm just thinking about things to come… how life will be for Ash and Me later on.'  
Delia smiled at May and leaned towards her, 'I'm sure you and Ash will be just fine… anything that you two come across you can defeat, trust me.'  
May smiled and rubbed her arm. 'Thank you Delia… that means a lot.'

The two shared a smile before turning back to the arena. Seeing that the round had finished.

[AGGRON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, GALLADE WINS! THIS BATTLE GOES TO MITCHELL JENSEN!]

The gang watched as the trainers shook hands and left the arena.  
'Well, next up is Mason and Troy… I really hope he wins.' Dawn spoke quietly causing May to poke her side.  
'Hey!' Dawn yelled making May giggle. 'Dawn… have faith in Mason, he will win.' Dawn looked at May before sheepishly scratching her head.  
'You're right… He will win… I believe in him!' May and the group smiled and looked back down to the arena.

~~~~~~~

Ash and Mason watched as Mitchell and Chloe entered the lounge, they shared a smile before sitting down.

-Alex Mason, please make your way to entrance 1, Troy Allison please make your way to entrance 2. The battle will begin shortly-  
After hearing the speaker announcement and shared a glance, 'You're up Mase… do your thing. I'll be here when you win.'  
Mason nodded and stood up, 'You bet man, I'll see you soon.'

Mason left the lounge and Troy followed close behind. Mitchell stepped towards Ash and raised an eyebrow. 'You two certainly seemed sure Mason will win… you can't know that.'

Ash stood and looked at Mitchell, 'Mason will win. You watch.' Mitchell frowned.  
'Now its borderline cockiness…' Ash frowned and looked over his shoulder, 'Not cocky… Confident.'  
Mitchell sighed and looked at the screen, 'There is a fine line between the two Ketchum.'

Ash shrugged and looked back at the screen, 'No… not when I know how good he is. I'm right… just watch.'

~~~~~~~

Mason and Troy were standing on either end of the field as the referee stepped forward.

[THIS WILL BE A ONE ON ONE BATTLE BETWEEN ALEX MASON AND TROY ALLISON. THE BATTLE ENDS WHEN ONE TRAINERS POKEMON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. TRAINERS, CHOOSE YOUR POKEMON!]

'LET'S GO CONKELDURR!' Troy cried and hurled the Poke ball, upon releasing the Fighting type he grinned and pocketed the ball.  
'Let's see you trump me and my buddy Conkeldurr!' Mason raised an eyebrow and grabbed a ball from his pocket.  
'Nice Pokémon you have Troy… let's go Unova vs Unova! BRAVIARY YOU'RE UP!

~~~~~~~

'Interesting, I didn't know Mason had a Braviary… this will be Interesting… If one-sided.' Professor Oak muttered to the group earning a few nods.

Down below Ash merely glanced at Mitchell and back at the screen with a grin.

~~~~~~

'It doesn't matter Conkeldurr, start off with a Stone Edge!' The muscly Pokémon grunted and summoned a ring of sharp rocks, with another grunt sent them flying towards the large Bird Pokémon.  
Mason wouldn't have any of it though, 'Evade with Aerial Ace, then attack head on with Brave Bird!' Braviary cawed and vanished, successfully evading the Stone Edge it reappeared behind the attack and burst into a flaming aura, upon hitting Conkeldurr it turned into a powerful blue Aura.

'Conkeldurr, Use Protect!' The Pokemon quickly threw up a barrier. Mason smirked, 'Up Braviary!'  
The Eagle Pokémon then changed direction almost instantly and veered upwards missing the Protect. After flying higher and higher Mason decided to change it up.  
'Now come back down with Sky Attack!'

A loud screech was heard throughout the arena as a white blinding light shot towards the ground, Troy frowned, 'Conkeldurr, charge a focus Punch now! And wait until it gets closer!' With a nod its fist glowed a vibrant orange as it waited.

The intensity of the sky attack made everyone anxious, now only a few metres away Mason grinned,  
'Now Full Power!' This command shocked the stadium as another screech was heard and the light grew even brighter.  
'Swing now Conkeldurr!' Troy cried out in fear. His Pokémon obliged and thrust its fist upwards.

At this climactic final moments Mason glanced at Dawn in the crowd and smiled, then with a look back to field he knew what he had to do.

'BRAVIARY SPIN!'

~~~~~~~~~

Up in the crowd upon hearing the final call Dawn smiled to herself as the gang all gasped.  
'Oh Yeah! GO MASON!' she cried loud enough so that he could hear down below.

~~~~~~~~~

In the Trainer lounge Ash heard the command and grinned, 'I told you Mitchell… Mason had this from the get-go.' He then turned and waited at the exit for his partner. Mitchell just sighed and sat down.

~~~~~~~~~

'BRAVIARY SPIN!' Mason cried and in the last few seconds the bright aura seemingly swirled completely avoiding the glowing fist and impacting into Conkeldurr causing a huge explosion.

_'Why Must every battle climax end with an explosion?'_ Mason thought to himself as the smoke cleared showing Braviary flying above a downed Conkeldurr.

[CONKELDURR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, BRAVIARY WINS. THIS MATCH GOES TO ALEX MASON!]

'No Conkeldurr!' Troy cried and ran onto the field after his Pokémon, Braviary flew back to Mason and received a scratch on the head.  
'Good work friend, have a good rest.' Mason spoke with a smile before retuning him.

'You fought really well Troy… I look forward to another battle in the future.' Mason cut in with a smile while holding his hand out.  
Troy looked up and smiled sadly. 'Thanks Alex… you were awesome too.' Troy then grabbed his hand.  
'And call me Mason… I hate my first name.' Troy nodded and the two left the arena.

~~~~~~~

'Wow… that was amazing… all the battles that Ash and Mason are in end in a massive explosion…' Max said with a giddy look on his face.  
'Max… calm down before you wet yourself in excitement.' May said with a sigh causing the group to laugh. Max frowned and crossed his arms.

'I tell you what… I can't wait to see Ash and Mason battle… I have a feeling it will be a match to remember.' Gary added with a smirk. Professor Oak and Tracy both nodded.

'Yeah… the little Kid seems to have grown up a lot!' Iris said from the back earning a few groans, especially from May. 'Iris… I don't think you should be calling Ash a kid anymore… even in the beginning he was a lot older than you…' May said with an annoyed undertone.  
Iris heard and turned red.

'Yeah… I guess you're right… but still, that was epic!' Cilan smiled at her display and stood up.  
'Well I think I might go for a walk and inspect the local Restaurants… Would you like to come Iris?'

The gang all fell silent and looked at Iris for her response, which was an immediate smile as she nodded. 'Sure, let's go. See you all later and congratulate Ash for us!'

After a nod from the gang they left.  
'It seems like there is a greater power at work with all the pairing off this group has been doing… Ash and May, Dawn and Mason, Misty and Brock and now iris and Cilan… makes you wonder who's next.' Chase blurted out causing Delia to slap his arm.  
'What! It's true honey!' Delia sighed earning a group laugh from the gang.

~~~~~~~~

Down below Ash and Mason were exiting the building when they were both jumped by swarming fans…. A.k.a May and Dawn.  
'That was amazing Mason!' Dawn cried as she hugged him. 'You were unstoppable!'  
Mason chuckled as he twirled her around.

Ash had May in a tight embrace as they just stayed silent. May broke the silence with a whisper, 'You're unbelievable Ash…' Ash heard her and squeezed her firmly.  
'I told you May… this is for you.' May had no response but took him into a kiss. The two didn't see the gang watching to the side, even Mason and Dawn were watching with grins.

'Hey, Lovebirds…. Get a room!' Paul said as he walked past them. He continued forward and turned around the corner. The gang all looked at each other before bursting into laughter.  
Ash and May just smiled and walked with the gang towards the Pokémon Centre.

~~~~~~~

'Sir we have reports that Ash Ketchum and Alex Mason are moving through the stages of the tournament quite easily.'  
A man turned in his chair and frowned, 'Thank you. No get out of my sight fool!' The man struck with fear bolted from the room closing the door behind him.

'The idiots you have to deal with in this world…' He mumbled to himself while glancing at an electronic board.  
He got up and moved some notes around before resting his hand under his chin.  
'This will be interesting…'

'Mumbling to yourself again Giovanni?' A man spoke from the corner of the room. Giovanni spun around with a startled expression.  
'I was not expecting you here so soon Sir… I was told next week!' The man stepped from the shadows wearing a crisp pinstripe suit, much like Giovanni's except black. He wore a mask over his face with the design of a skull. Then to finish the eerie look wore a black fedora.

'Interesting Giovanni… seemingly so shocked by my presence that you shake in fear… it seems my reputation precedes me.' The man said calmly as he sat in Giovanni's chair. He glanced over his desk before sitting back and staring at him.  
'Tell me of the current situation.' He ordered causing Giovanni to nod and rush towards the board.

'At the current time we have forces preparing to move in Ever Grande City, at the same time we plan to take back the Silph co Building and Devon Corp. With these again in control we shall have resources and funding to move onto bigger things such as the Pokémon League Headquarters and Facilities around the regions.' The man sighed and stood up and looked out the window.

'You amuse me Giovanni. Tell me, what will happen if while moving forward with these operations you get confronted by the League and its soldiers.' Giovanni raised his eyebrow before moving towards the man.  
'Sir… we have the power to defend ourselves now… they cannot possibly stop our forces, they are too great!' The man spun around and grabbed Giovanni by the throat.

'FOOL! You have no idea how powerful the League is now! By the day trainers get stronger and stronger! To think you and your measly men can take on the power of Champions is laughable!' He dropped Giovanni and walked towards the board.

'No… The champions and the G-men will easily thwart our plans… we shall take a different approach. I want you to do something no one would expect in times like these… Capture Goodshow…. We shall use him as a way to stop the League from attacking in the first place.'

Giovanni stood up and nodded, 'Of course… How shall we go about this plan Sir?' The man turned and walked back towards the door. He turned and eyed Giovanni once more, 'you're a smart man Giovanni… though a little blinded by greed… smart nonetheless… you figure it out.'  
With that the man left leaving Giovanni frowning.  
'Oh… I think I have the perfect plan… All Hail The Collective.'

~~~~~~~

'Ash, how in Arceus' name do you eat so much!?' Mason blurted out earning a few laughs around the room.  
Ash looked up and grinned, 'Can't help it…I'm on a seafood Diet.' This earned a few odd looks from the gang until Ash swallowed his last mouth full and sat back.  
'Seafood diet? You're eating more than Seafood man…' Mason added with a raised eyebrow. Ash grinned and rubbed his gut.  
'Yeah Seafood diet… I see Food and eat it.' Mason just shook his head as the group burst into laughter again.

'I don't know how you come up with these Ash… but it's amazing!' Brock yelled with a laugh. Ash shrugged and stood up. Before he could leave though May grabbed his arm with a smile.  
'Ash… we were wondering if you could tell us about the other regions… Like Kalos and the ones outside of the League's jurisdiction?' Ash raised and eyebrow and shrugged before sitting back down.  
'What do you wanna know?' Max leaned forward and grinned. 'What are the Pokémon like Ash? In Kalos I mean.' Ash chuckled and pulled out his Pokedex.

'If it's the Pokémon you wanna see Max, look through the dex.' Ash said while handing it to him. May then looked at Ash.  
'Is Orre really as bad as people say Ash? With the criminals and such?' Ash looked at May and nodded.  
'It is a very rough area… there are gangs and Criminals around… but they're nothing a regular trainer can't handle… over there because there's no league Trainers can't get as Strong as ours can… so as long as you keep your Pokémon handy, you have no worries. I had to help Riley clean up a few gangs around Pyrite Town… a shanty town with very few resources.'

The group pondered his words until Brock spoke up, 'So there's no leagues there… what do people do?' Ash leant forward and faced brock.

'They have a rather extensive Colosseum network. Basically they have massive arenas where they run battles… mainly double battles where the winner after consecutive rounds wins and earns an Emblem. Gather all the emblems from several Colosseums and you are known as the Colosseum Master.'  
Brock and the group sat in silence until Gary spoke, 'What about the other regions… Almia, Fiorre and Oblivia?' Ash grinned and looked at Mason.

'Mason should be able to tell you about those, better than I could anyway.' The gang looked at Mason who shrugged. 'What do you wanna know?'

~~~~~~~~

After a rather extensive History of regions, Ash was standing outside on the Centre's training field.  
'After all this time, I thought you'd know you can talk to me when you're worried about something.' Ash smiled at the voice and looked over his shoulder.  
'What makes you think I'm worried about something?' He asked with a grin. The hands then wrapped around his chest, 'I know you better than anyone Ash… you have to be able to trust me with your problems if our relationship is going to work.' Ash sighed and rubbed the hands,

'May… I do trust you… more than anything, I just don't feel its right to burden you with the things I worry about.' May placed her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

'I love you Ash… I will stand beside you through anything. You can tell me anything, you know that.' Ash smiled and turned to take her in a hug.  
'I love you too May… I'm just worried about this thing with The Collective. If I'm going to be able to stop them.'  
May frowned and tightened the hug. 'I know you will Ash, because you can do anything.'

Ash smiled and the two held the embrace for what felt like hours, Ash looked down and gave May a kiss. 'You really are my guardian Angel May.' May smiled and grabbed his hand.

'Come on you, let's go to bed.' Ash nodded and followed with smile.

* * *

And that's a wrap for Chapter 15, I hope you enjoy my story as I love writing it. Just so everyone knows the reason my fic is Rated M is because of mainly language and sexual references... There wont be lemons... yet.  
Moving on, The Plot is moving along at a steady pace and I have revealed one of two main enemies of the story saga. As soon as the indigo arc is done there will be a massive plot chunk going in... you will see some badass Ash and exactly what he can do now.

Keep reading and Ill try to satisfy your thirst for Adventure and Action... the league segments can be slow and repetitive.

Cheers!


	16. Chapter 16 - Round Robin Round 3

Hello all, sorry about the late update but I have had Zero time to work on the chapter. I've also been writing for second fic 'Okay Isn't enough' which seems to have hit it off really really well... Anyway I do apologise for the lateness and hope you enjoy this Chapter!

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations!

ENJOY!

* * *

Ash got up the next morning and made his way downstairs to see Mason and Dawn eating breakfast together happily. Ash smiled and grabbed a bowl of cereal, while in line Chase appeared beside him, 'Morning Son, sleep well?' Ash glanced at his father and nodded.

'Yeah, slept like a Snorlax.' Chase chuckled to himself and grabbed a bowl. 'Is that before or after you broke the bed?' Ash's eyes widened and he looked at Chase.

'Oh yeah… I think the whole floor heard what you and May got up to last night…' Ash just groaned and slapped his hand to his face. 'Great… just what I needed.'

With that said Gary and Tracy came into the cafeteria and grinned when they saw Ash. 'Morning 'My Aura master' hahaha!' Gary laughed making Ash go red. 'Fuck up Gary.' Gary startled by Ash's language walked away slowly. Tracy followed with a laugh.

'Interesting… Just remember Ash, you don't want to brake May in half.' Ash's mouth hit the floor as Chase walked away.  
After regaining his cool Ash grabbed his food and moved towards a spare table. 'More like her brake me in half…' Ash mumbled as he sat and ate his breakfast.

~~~~~~~~

Ash entered the Pokemon centre and looked around to see his friends doing their own things, Ash made his way over to May who was on the phone.  
'Hey May, who're you talking to?' May's head spun at the voice and smiled, 'Oh Ash, come here and say hello.' Ash raised an eyebrow and made his way over.

Two familiar faces smiled at his presence. 'Ash! My god it's been years! How are you son?' Ash grinned and sat beside May. 'Hi Norman, Hi Caroline, how are you?' Caroline smiled and placed her hand on Norman's shoulder.  
'We've been excellent Ash, tell us though… where have you been? May came home a lot but mainly stayed in Kanto waiting for you.' Ash frowned sadly a little as May rubbed his back. 'Yeah I know I was gone for a long time… didn't have a choice really. Training to be an Aura Guardian can be rough.'

Norman and Caroline nodded, 'We understand Ash, and we are really happy with how dedicated you were waiting for him May.' May blushed a little earning a smile from Ash. Ash then grabbed her hand, 'Well… knowing how dedicated she was for me, I knew I had to make up for it.' With that said Ash lifted May's hand to the screen showing her parents the ring. Norman's eyes bulged as Caroline broke into a huge smile.  
'Oh my Arceus! You two are engaged!?' Caroline cried out in surprise. Ash and May nodded with anxious smiles. Norman just remained quiet making Ash and May very nervous, just when they were about to speak, 'Ash, would Caroline and I be able to speak with you alone for a moment?' Ash and May shared a look before she nodded and kissed Ash on the cheek before walking away, Ash looked back to her parents with a nervous smile.

'I understand that you both probably don't approve of it… but I love May with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I know she feels the same.' Caroline just smiled and looked at Norman, who after a few seconds broke into a large grin.

'We had you going there for a while didn't we Ash?' he asked with a chuckle, Ash raised an eyebrow and looked between them.  
'Excuse me?' They both laughed and Norman sighed, 'Ash. We both approve completely of your and May's engagement. In reality you are the only man we wanted her to be with. No one else compares.' Ash was overwhelmed by their words and smiled. 'I don't know what to say except thank you… it really means the world to have your blessings.'

Norman and Caroline smiled and nodded to Ash as he called May back over.  
'We wish both of you the best honey, keep us informed on what you do okay?' Caroline said to May as Ash and Norman looked on.  
'Of course Mom! I'll keep you in the loop. And when Ash and I get to Hoenn we will be sure to hang around for a while.' Norman and Caroline nodded. 'We'll speak to you both soon, and Good luck in the tournament Ash, we'll be watching!' Ash smiled and waved as the screen went black.

'Well that went better than I thought it would…' May looked at Ash and smiled. 'Of course it did! My parents always told me how much they liked you. More than anyone.' Ash grinned and looked at the time on the wall.

'We better gather everyone, got another round today.' May nodded and went to look for Dawn. Ash walked over to the couches and saw Brock and Misty arguing about something in a book.

'I'm telling you brock, it doesn't work like that. Now shut up before I hurt you!' Misty said sounding a little edgy. Brock picked up on the tone straight away and shut up.  
Ash continued walking with a large grin and sat down, without saying anything Ash just placed his thumb on his forehead and stared at brock with a slight grin. Brock saw the gesture and frowned.

'Very funny.' He mouthed making Ash chuckle. Turning his attention from them he looked at the TV showing reruns of the last round and saw Mason's Braviary defeat Conkeldurr.  
_"He's definitely improving each time he battles… I might have to give it my all to beat him."  
_Ash came out of his thoughts to someone sitting beside him, a quick kiss was felt on his cheek making him smile.

'Morning May.' Ash looked at her seeing a large smile on her face.

'Good Morning Ash, ready for the next round today?' Ash nodded and stood up with a stretch.

'I am, honestly I'm just keen to face Mason.' May nodded and looked to the stairs seeing Mason and Dawn come down hand in hand. A large grin formed on her face making Ash nervous.

'Hey lovebirds! Finally decided to join us!?' May cried out making Dawn blush. Mason just smirked and placed a hand on his chin. This made Ash even more nervous.

'Lovebirds huh… funny. I heard lots of things last night down the hall… pretty sure it came from your room.' May then turned bright red and Ash groaned while slapping his face. Ash looked down at May who was rubbing her arm nervously.

'I'll… be outside.' Ash said before turning and exiting the lobby. Mason snickered before kissing Dawn's cheek and following him. May just narrowed her eyes at Mason as he walked past, quickening his pace Mason hurried from the lobby.

.

.

Ash and Mason were sitting in the Trainers Lounge awaiting the first match to be called.  
'I looked at the matchups this round, you're facing Mitchell… I'm up against Neil.' Ash snorted and stretched his back.

'Neil huh… that match I'm not going to miss.' Mason chuckled and sat back. Ash then stood up and watched the screen playing an old league match of Ash facing Tobias in Sinnoh. With a scowl Ash watched as Sceptile took down Darkrai.

'I remember watching that match back in Oblivia… thought it was a bit unfair being allowed Legendary Pokémon in a regular league tournament.' Mason muttered as he stood beside Ash. 'Though now it'd probably be over quickly…'

Ash snorted once more and glanced at Mason, 'Don't know about that… I'm still the only one to reveal his Latios. He could have a whole team of legendary Pokémon for all we know.' Mason nodded in agreement but then shrugged.

'Well. Until you face him again we won't ever know.' Mason then sat back down as the show switched to a league pre-battle stat match up.

_-Today in the first battle of the round robin we have Ash Ketchum up against Mitchell Jensen. In the past we would take previous tournaments and results into account to determine who would win before the battle. Stats show that Mitchell Jensen has come top 4 in every tournament he has battled in and has won the Sinnoh League and Johto league tournaments he has entered. This being said he is known to be a powerhouse and a strategic battler. And though Ash has achieved Two Top 16's, Two Top 8's, Top 4, has beaten the Champion of the Orange Island League and defeated the Kanto Battle Frontier his record stats show that Mitchell Jensen would go into this battle as favourite._

That would have been the case, as Ash dropped from the battle circuit for years and has come back unbelievably powerful, known member of the Pokémon G-men and has revealed his knowledge of Aura being an Aura Guardian. This and the battles he has taken part in over the last few days has proven we have to throw stats and previous records to the trash, because Ash Ketchum is favourite to win this match with the odds at 21 to 1. Thankyou all for watching and we look forward to seeing who wins this matchup! -

Ash looked over at Mason who was smirking then over at Mitchell who was seen sweating a little, Ash grinned and looked back to the TV now showing a video of Flint battling Cynthia.

[ASH KETCHUM MAKE YOUR WAY TO ENTRANCE 1, MITCHELL JENSEN MAKE YOUR WAY TO ENTRANCE 2 YOUR BATTLE WILL COMMENCE SHORTLY]

Ash looked at the speaker then back to Mason. 'Good luck, he's a good kid though, so take it easy.' Ash chuckled and gave a wave before exiting the Trainer Lounge. Mitchell then stood and left after Ash.

.

.

The crowd roared as Ash appeared on the field, and Mitchell received a good welcome too. Ash took a look around the stadium and spotted his friends and family, giving a quick wave and smile he looked back to see Mitchell looking rather skittish. Ash sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

[THIS WILL BE A ONE ON ONE BATTLE BETWEEN ASH KETCHUM AND MITCHELL JENSEN, THE WINNER WILL BE THE TRAINER WITH THEIR POKÉMON STILL ABLE TO BATTLE. READY. BEGIN!]

'Right, I can do this… GO TORTERRA!' Mitchell cried and released his powerful grass and ground type. Ash smiled at finally seeing a familiar Pokémon.

'That's a great looking Torterra you have Mitchell, you should be proud. But I think it's time for a battle of the grass types, you're up Venusaur!' Ash yelled and called out his old and powerful friend.

Venusaur stared down Torterra as Ash and Mitchell eyed each other, Mitchell decided to go first and pumped his fist forward.  
'Start this with a Stone Edge Torterra!' he cried and his partner complied, sending a barrage of stones towards Venusaur. Ash smirked and nodded to Venusaur.

'Defend with Vine Whip buddy.' Ash ordered. The crowd watched as Venusaur's vines shot out and whacked away the stones with quick precision. 'Now follow up with Seed Bomb!' Venusaur then fired a barrage of seeds at Torterra, he couldn't dodge and took the attack head on. Mitchell expected Torterra to take the attack a little better, but was stunned when Torterra stumbled.

'W-What!? I've trained Torterra's defence through the roof, how can one attack take so much damage?' Ash grinned.

'You might've trained your Torterra's defence to the max, but Venusaur here was one of my first ever Pokémon, we've been through so many things together. He was a Bulbasaur for years before evolving, so don't think I haven't trained him to his limits and beyond! Venusaur use Grass Knot!'

The crowd watched as Venusaur stopped on the field causing roots to grow and wrap around Torterra's legs. Mitchell then began to panic, he was usually able to keep his cool, but Ash just had this vibe, a presence that made him feel weird, it made him lose focus.

'Now Venusaur, wrap with this up use Sunny Day.' Ash cried out Venusaur then growled and shot a ball of light straight up into the sky. Sunlight shined down onto the stadium making people squint.

'Now let's heat up a Solar beam!' Ash cried once more. Venusaur roared and stomped on the field as his flower started taking in sunlight.

.

.

'Oh man… Ash told me about this combo. This isn't going to be pretty!' May yelled making the group and other spectators look at her in shock.  
'This is gonna be big!' She cried out and pulled her hands up. The others followed her lead and glanced back at the field.

.

.

'Now Venusaur… you know what to do, use Synthesis!' Venusaur complied and then shined bright green, then the green aura flowed into Venusaur's flower making it glow bright with green, orange and yellow.  
'Let's add the final touch huh buddy! Energy ball!' Venusaur heard Ash and charged a powerful Energy ball but surprising everyone except his friends Venusaur swallowed the attack.  
Bright and vibrant blue and light green energy then erupted all over Venusaur.

'Venusaur channel it and get ready to fire.' Ash ordered calmly as the stadium grew silent. 'Mitchell… I apologise for ending this so quickly but I have a childhood of disappointing losses to rectify. VENUSAUR USE SOLAR CANNON!'

Venusaur tilted his body so the shining flower was pointed at Torterra. The energy Venusaur had charged was making everyone feel fuzzy in the stands, slowly wind started picking up as Venusaur condensed the energy. Ash thrust his fist forward and yelled, 'FIRE!'

The ripple sent everyone who wasn't sitting onto their rear ends, the beam that was fired glowed bright green, yellow and blue. It hit Torterra and sent a shockwave that knocked Mitchell over.  
'TORTERRA! NO!'

The dust settled and just as everyone expected Torterra was out cold and smouldering.

[TORTERRA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, VENUSAUR WINS. THIS BATTLE GOES TO ASH KETCHUM!]

Ash smiled and held up Venusaur's Poke ball, 'Thanks buddy, you were amazing.' He recalled him and placed it away. Ash made his way to the centre where Mitchell was standing looking a little deflated.  
'Mitchell, I apologise for ending it so quick… but like I Said, I have a past of disappointments that make it hard to hold back.'

Mitchell nodded and shook Ash's hand, 'I guess I'd do the same thing in your position… no hard feelings. You really are powerful Ash. Good luck.' Ash nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

'You'll see me again Mitchell… I promise you that.' Mitchell nodded and left the field. Ash turned and looked up at everyone with a grin before heading out as well.

.

.

Ash got back into the lounge and saw Mason with a massive smirk on his face. 'Nice battle… must be close to a record. Thought you were gonna take it easy on him?' Ash sat next to Mason and chuckled.

'I was going to… but then I remembered what May told me about not holding back as it's an insult to the other trainer. So… no more holding back.'

They watched as the next two trainers got up and left to battle. 'Ready to face Neil?' Ash asked while watching the TV.

'I suppose, I think I'll give him a bit of my own revenge today.' Ash snorted and watched as the two started battling on the field. 'I've been meaning to ask you Ash, how are we going to go about travelling the regions… I mean, are going to fly or travel by foot?'

Ash looked at Mason and shrugged. 'Doesn't really bother me, the girls will probably prefer travelling at a slower pace, so what we can do to satisfy all of us is do both. We can travel between towns and if we want to fly ahead a little we can. It's all up to what we want at the time.'

Mason nodded and looked to the screen as the battling Pokémon exchanged blows. 'Makes sense, after all… we have to keep them happy or no force on this planet can save us from their wrath.' Ash looked at Mason and grinned.

'Isn't that the truth…'

.

.

[THIS WILL BE A ONE ON ONE BATTLE BETWEEN NEIL JORGENSEN AND ALEX MASON, LAST POKÉMON STANDING WILL BE DECLARED THE WINNER. TRAINERS CHOOSE YOUR POKÉMON!]

Neil stepped into his square and glared at Mason, 'So your friend thought he could humiliate me and get away with it, I'm gonna beat you into the ground to prove you all wrong! GO DRUDDIGON!'

Mason watched as the massive dragon type appeared with a roar, with a smirk he reached into his own pocket. 'Impressive Pokémon you have there Neil… It's a shame I'll have to take it down with my strongest, let's do it GARCHOMP!' Mason hurled the ball into the arena releasing his trusted Garchomp with a roar.

Neil paled at the sight of the beast but snapped out of it, 'Ha! You think you can beat me? Druddigon use Night Slash!'

Druddigon dashed forwards without giving Mason a chance to counter and smashed into Garchomp, the attack kicked up a dust cloud obscuring the crowd from seeing the Pokémon. Neil was jittery with happiness, 'Haha! I told you I wouldn't hold back! I will get my reveng-'

Neil was cut off at the sight of Druddigon flying from the cloud and tumbling across the arena floor. It got up with a grunt followed by a chuckle from Mason. 'Neil… I was curious as to whether you knew what type of Pokémon Garchomp is?'

Neil huffed and crossed his arms, 'I'm not an idiot, it's a Dragon and Ground… well shit.'

'Garchomp use Extreme Speed into dual chop.' Mason called. The crowd watched in anticipation as a blurr of blue shot out and smashed into Druddigon. 'End this with Draco Meteor, Physical style.'

.

.

Down below the arena Ash raised an eyebrow at the move called out and stood up, 'You keep surprising me Mason… what's next.'

.

.

The crowd gasped as Garchomp grabbed Druddigon from behind and wrapped its arms around it into a headlock, with a roar it shot up into the sky gaining huge amounts of altitude.  
'Garchomp! Draco Meteor Smack-down!' Mason cried loudly and watched as Garchomp shot towards the ground while shining bright orange.

'Druddigon use Dragon Claw to escape!' Neil yelled nervously but in vain as Druddigon couldn't move at all. Garchomp was now shining intensely before releasing Druddigon and hurling it towards the ground. The crowd thought that was it until Garchomp fired the powerful Draco Meteor into the falling Druddigon's back, sending it down three times faster.

**_BOOM!_**

The impact rocked the whole stadium while creating a massive crater.  
'DRUDDIGON!' Neil cried as he ran into the battlefield and stood at the crater, he dropped to his knees and waited as the referee looked into the hole.

At the bottom Druddigon was out cold. Garchomp landed back near Mason and received a pat from his master.

[DRUDDIGON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, GARCHOMP WINS! THIS BATTLE GOES TO ALEX MASON!]

The crowd roared at the amazing and fast battle they just witnessed, in the crowd the gang were giving him a standing ovation with large smiles. Mason waved to the crowed and gave his friends a thumbs up before retreating back to the lounge.

.

.

Ash watched the battle end and was quite impressed at Mason's battle. _'I'm gonna have to watch myself… he's improved dramatically…'  
_  
Ash was snapped from his thoughts as Mason entered the room and grinned. 'Not bad huh?' he asked as he walked and stood by Ash.

Ash nodded and chuckled, 'Yeah. I might have to watch myself in our battle.' They both stood and walked towards the exit as the speaker announced results.

_-Good Afternoon trainers and spectators, we thank you for your support. The results of the Round Robin tournament are as follows;_

Ash Ketchum – 3  
Alex Mason – 3  
Mitchell Jensen – 1  
Troy Allison – 1  
Chloe Stevens – 0  
Neil Jorgensen – 0

So far Ash Ketchum and Alex Mason are domination this competition and have already solidified their presence in the next round! Thank you all and the next round matchups will be displayed by tomorrow morning.-

.

.

Ash and Mason exited the rooms and saw the gang headed their way. Ash and Mason grew uneasy as May and Dawn dashed towards them.

'Woah, Woah, NO STOP MAY!' Ash cried as May reached him and threw herself into him, legs wrapped around his torso she kissed him deeply.

'That was AMAZING Ash!' Ash grinned and lowered May to see Dawn jumped Mason in the same way, but because of Mason being smaller had fallen over with a giggling Dawn on top of him.

'YOU ARE SO STRONG!' she laughed out as Mason clearly had the wind knocked out of him. Ash and May laughed as the group finally reached them.

'Well Ash… Once again you put a whole new level on overkill. A Venusaur defeating a Torterra isn't unheard of… but defeating it with a Grass type move is.' Professor oak added with a shocked look. Gary agreed and slapped his shoulder.

'I was lost for words Ashy-boy… good battle!' The gang all gave their two cents worth and made way for the Pokémon Centre. Ash, Mason, May and Dawn were walking behind the group and talking amongst themselves.

'Is it just me… or have the last few days been really repetitive?' May said to the others as Dawn nodded.

'Yeah… I'm looking forward to being on the move again… no offense but you guys are so strong we all know it will be one of you two winning this thing…' They looked at Dawn who shrugged.

'It's never over until the end Dawn, Don't get ahead of yourself.' Ash said wisely making the gang stop and turn around at his words. The silence was deafening until Ash glared. 'What? Don't make me hurt you!' he cried angrily making everyone jump.

'Damn Ash! Alright we're sorry!' Gary cried followed by the others nodding and apologising. Ash seemed to change automatically and grinned.

'Good, let's go get something to eat.' The group sighed at his change of mood. Mason walked forward and turned around to face everyone.

'Calm down guys… but I'm hungry too. So let's make like Ash's personality and split.' The gang all burst into laughter and looked at Ash who was giving Mason a death glare, he slowly started walking towards him.

'Err… I'll uh meet you guys later… SHIT!' Mason cried as Ash started sprinting after him.

The group just watched as Ash chased down Mason and spear tackled him down the road. And watched as Ash pulled Mason's shirt over his head and hung him by his belt on a sign post. Then Watched as Ash pulled out a marker and wrote 'I Love Jigglypuff' on his chest.

'Well… things are never gonna be quiet around these guys…' brock said quietly. The others agreed and followed Ash past Mason and kept walking. Dawn slapped his belly with a grin.

'See you back at the centre honey.' She said before walking with the others.

**_Hours Later…._**

'Guys? Please come back…'

* * *

And that's a wrap, I plan on wrapping the final rounds up and moving along with the plot very soon, it is getting repetitive and will speed up soon!  
Stick around because the plot will get good!

Cheers!


End file.
